Augen gemacht aus Gold
by Black Soul
Summary: “Wie geht es dir,.. Heron?“ Heron lächelte nun auch. “Alles in Ordnung denke ich. Jetzt wo mein Arm wieder da ist.“ Er erhob sich und zog eine seiner Roben an. “Ich sollte dich wecken. Albus will mit dir über heute reden. Du sollst aber danach wieder kom
1. Default Chapter

Augen gemacht aus Gold  
  
Halli hallo,  
so bin nach Wochen? Oder warens Monate wieder da. Ich weiß, hat lange gedauert, aber es ist so viel dazwischen gekommen, erst war ich mit ner Kehlkopfentzündung im Bett und jetzt hatte ich so eine bescheuerte Prüfung, na ja aber lange Rede kurzer Sinn: Ich bin wieder da, die neuen Tele beider Storys kommen ab jetzt wieder schneller raus und ich habe dann auch noch meine dritte HP Story am Start, mal sehen wenn mein Beta sie kriegt, aber nun genug von dem Gerede,   
hiermit präsentiere ich voller Stolz den ersten Teil von Augen gemacht aus Gold.....nein warte da fehlt noch was...ja sorry wegen der Unterbrechung(duckt sich vor fliegenden Eiern)also noch mal alles wichtige Zusammenfassen..  
1. Dies ist die nicht slash Version von meiner andern Story HP und die Mächte des Lichtes, das bedeutet, das sich Slash Freunde hier tot suchen können und doch nichts finden.  
2. Wer denkt das ist nur ein blöder Abklatsch meiner anderen Story, IRRT sich GEWALTIG, diese Story wird andere Handlungen und Charaktere, andere werden größere Rollen spielen u.s.w allerdings ist der Leitfaden gleich.  
3. Ich bedanke ich bei Sandra, die von nun an für diese Betareader ist.  
4. An Felix, dem ich erst mal sagen will, dass seine Story sehr interessant ist und ich sie auf jeden Fall weiterlesen werde, und der beta von HP und die Mächte des Lichtes ist,  
5. Harry, Draco und alle anderen gehören natürlich mir und ich mache damit nen Haufen Knete  
6. Ich nehme das vorherige Statement wieder zurück, da J.K Rowling zu gute Anwälte, die mir mit einer Millionklage gedroht haben.. Versuch wars wert  
7. Ich möchte viele reviews BITTE!!!  
8. Ich bin weder Psychater noch sehr reich und übernehme hiermit keine Verantwortung für Nebenwirkung, wie Computersucht, oder ähnliches  
9. SO das wars jetzt aber wirklich   
  
Bye  
Black Soul  
  
Chapter 1: Nicht zurück nach Hogwarts?  
Es war wie jedes Jahr gewesen , Onkel Vernom hatte ihn abgeholt und mit in den Ligusterweg Nr.4 genommen. Harrys Schulsachen waren in seinem Zimmer verstreut, er durfte sie seit letztem Jahr in seinem Zimmer behalten. Diesen Umstand verdankte er seinem Paten Sirius Black, einem vollausgebildeten Zauberer und nebenbei einem verurteiltem Mörder.   
  
Sirius war unschuldig, aber diese Tatsache war nur Harry und einigen bekannt, wie Harrys Schuldirektor dem größten Zauberer der neuen Geschichte Albus Dumbeldore oder seinen besten Freunden Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger , seit neustem aber auch Rons Mutter Molly Weasley oder dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke Severus Snape. Ohne Peter Pettigrew , derjenige der Harrys Eltern an Lord Voldemort verraten hatte, konnte Sirius seine Unschuld nicht beweisen ,aber im Moment gab es sowieso wichtigere Dinge als seine Unschuld: Lord Voldemort , der mächtigste Zauberer der schwarzen Magie seit einem Jahrhundert hatte seinen alten Körper wieder erhalten.   
  
Zur Zeit waren Sommerferien, die Zeit , die Harry am meisten hasste , er war in dieser Zeit gezwungen bei den Dursleys zu wohnen. Petunia Dursley war Harrys Tante und seine letzte lebende Verwandte, sie und ihr Mann Vernom Dursley hatten Harry mehr oder weniger aufgezogen , sie hassten Zauberei und konnten deshalb Harry und alles was mit ihm zu tun hatte natürlich auch nicht leiden , das beruhte aber auch auf Gegenseitigkeit, denn Harry verabscheute die Dursleys mindestens genauso wie sie ihn, vielleicht wäre es erträglich bei ihnen , wenn da nicht Dudley ,Harrys Cousin, wäre, er machte das Leben erst zu einem wahren Alptraum , seitdem er letzten Sommer eine Diät machen musste , war er ungenießbar wie eine unreife Zitrone .  
  
Harry lag in seinem Bett und schlief , allerdings wälzte er sich immer wieder hin und her , er träumte wieder diesen seltsamen Traum, er stand wieder auf dem Friedhof genauer gesagt auf einem Grab von dem er sicher war, dass es dort nicht sein dürfte, an dieser Stelle, wo jetzt das Grab war, hatte der Portkey gelegen...... es konnte nicht sein.  
  
Mit einem unguten Gefühlt drehte er sich um..... dort stand sie wieder diese Gestalt.... die ihn wie jedes Mal anstarrte mit diesen tiefen amethystfarbenen Augen. Regungslos stand sie da, keine Muskel zuckte. Er macht einen Schritt vor.... doch kam wie immer nicht von der Stelle.... Dann brach der Boden unter ihm und er fiel ....... immer tiefer.... und...  
  
Japsend fuhr der junge Gryffindor aus den Bett, schweratmend, er brauchte einige Sekunden ehe er registrierte, dass er in seinem Raum war und nicht auf den Friedhof , doch zum verschnaufen kam er aber trotzdem nicht, denn da stürmte sein Onkel Vernon in den Raum . "Bist du verrückt geworden hier mitten in der Nacht so einen Lärm zu machen?" Er ließ Harry keine Zeit zum antworten, er packte ihn an der Schulter, schleifte ihn aus dem Zimmer, stieß in die Treppe runter und schloss ihn in den Schrank unter der Treppe ein. "Du bleibst bis morgen da drin und denk nicht mal daran dich herauszuzaubern , sonst fliegst du von deiner Missgeburtenschule!"   
  
Harry hörte seinen Onkel davon stapfen , er richtete sich auf um einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Schulter zu spüren , das Schulterblatt war bestimmt ausgerenkt , aber was kümmerte es die Dursleys , sie hatten ihn schon immer geschlagen, es war jedoch das erste Mal , dass sie es taten seitdem er nach Hogwarts ging. Er zog seine Knie so nah es ging an seinen Oberkörper, umschlang sie mit seinen Armen und legte seinen Kopf auf die Knie , er wollte in dieser Position schlafen , anders ging es nicht mehr , er war zu groß um sich im Schrank hinzulegen. Er konnte die Sonnenstrahlen nicht sehen , aber als sie aufgingen schlief er endlich ein.  
  
"Junge , steh auf!!!!!!!!" Harry hörte wie das Schloss des Schrankes geöffnet wurde und er blickte in die Augen von seinem Onkel . "Steh auf , pack deine gesamten Sachen ein , jedes einzelne Stück was du besitzt und komm dann wieder runter !Beeil dich!!" Harry wusste nicht wieso , aber tat lieber was gesagt wurden war . Eine viertel Stunde später stand er angezogen und mit gepacktem Koffer unten . Sein Onkel packte ihn und seine Sachen und schleppte sie zum alten Gewächshaus, er öffnete es und schubste ihn rein . "Du wirst von heute an hier wohnen , dann müssen deine Tante , Dudley und ich nicht mehr das Gekreische , das du und deine Eule veranstalten, ertragen müssen. Du darfst das Haus nur noch zum essen betreten! Ich hab dir hier ein Waschbecken und eine Dusche und alles andere hingebaut."   
  
Harry sah sich um , das "Waschbecken" war eine Plastikwanne in die ein Gartenschlauch mündete und die "Dusche" war ein Gartenschlauch mit einer angeklebten Brause , der an der Decke hing. "Hier soll ich wohnen?" "Ja , ich muss mich jetzt beeilen , wir erwarten Dudleys Direktor zum essen! Keinen Mucks Junge , sonst prügele ich dich grün und blau!" Es knallte und Harrys Onkel verschwand im Haus. Harry sah sich nochmals um und entdeckte noch einen alten wackeligen Schreibtisch , der Dudley mal gehört hatte, und eine Liege , die er wohl als Bett nutzen sollte . "Das werden ja tolle Ferien!", dachte Harry als er sich auszog um endlich zu duschen , die Dusche hatte natürlich nur kaltes Wasser , aber Harry musste sich wohl oder übel damit zufrieden geben.   
  
Die Woche verlief abgesehen, davon dass er wenig zu essen bekam und andauernd diesen seltsamen Traum hatte ohne Zwischenfälle , Harry hatte alle seine Hausaufgaben erledigt, selbst den Aufsatz für Professor Snape. Außerdem und das wunderte Harry , er war in den letzten Tagen rekordverdächtig gewachsen . Am Anfang der Ferien hatte Harry ganz knapp die 1.60 m angekratzt, nun maß er 1.85m , aber damit nicht genug es schien als hätte er die Pubertät im Schlaf vollzogen , der Stimmbruch war genauso schnell gekommen wie gegangen, knapp eine Woche lang ging es mit seiner Stimme rauf und runter , am Ende blieb sie dann angenehm tief ,während Dudley die ganze Woche über seine Stimme und Pickel klagte , konnte Harry in Ruhe arbeiten, selbstverständlich die Arbeiten ,die ihm die Dursleys auftrugen. Es waren zwar unsinnige Arbeiten, aber wenigstens musste er so keine Zeit in der Nähe seiner Verwandten verbringen.  
  
Von Pickeln bemerkte er nichts und die Arbeiten trugen dazu bei , dass sich seine Muskeln , die schon durch das Quidditschtraining gestärkt waren, noch deutlicher durch seine Kleidung , die jetzt nur noch geringfügig zu lang , aber dafür fast dreifach zu breit waren, abzeichneten. Zu guter letzt schienen auch seine Haare langsam aber sicher nicht mehr so verstrubbelt zu sein, sie hingen jetzt schon fast normal runter. Allerdings gab es auch seltsame Veränderungen an ihm, seine Augen waren schärfer geworden, die Brille nicht mehr nötig. Und manchmal könnte er schwören, dass seine Augen nicht mehr total Grün waren, jedenfalls wenn das Licht in sie fiel erschienen sie ihm er rötlicher, seine Ohren waren so empfindlich das er bei Dudleys Geschrei wegen der Diät jedes mal dachte, er würde taub werden. Doch das seltsamste von allen war noch immer  
  
Es ging an den längsten Stellen bis zum Kinn und Harry beschloss sie bis zu den Ohren kürzen zu lassen , so dass das Haar danach einen ordentlichen Schnitt hatte und nur noch im Bereich der Stirn zerstrubelt waren , das war gut ,es verdeckte seine Narbe . Die Dursleys hatten Harry am Wochenende nicht gesehen , da Harry das ganze Wochenende im Gewächshaus bleiben sollte , weil ein ach so wichtiges Geschäftsessen anstand. So sahen sie sich erst am Anfang der zweiten Woche wieder . Harry betrat die Küche murmelte ein "Morgen!" und setzte sich hin , sein Onkel las wie jeden Morgen Zeitung , Dudley sah fern und seine Tante stellte das Frühstück auf den Tisch .  
  
Sie beäugte Harry kurz , rieb sich die Augen, schaute wieder auf den Platz, den Harry besetzten sollte , aber sie staunte dort saß nicht mehr der kleine Junge, der am Freitag in das Gewächshaus gezogen war , sondern ein junger Mann , der selbst in Dudleys alten Klamotten verdammt sexy wirkte. "Harry? Bist du das?" , fragte sie verwirrt . "Ja Tante Petunia, ist irgendetwas?" Nun schauten auch Dudley und Onkel Vernom zu Harry. Dudley verschluckte sich an seinem Essen und Vernom zeriss vor Schreck die Zeitung , faste sich aber schnell wieder . "Junge hol noch mehr Schinken und Speck!" "Ja" Harry stand auf und alle erbleichten , selbst Vernom Dursley , der mit seinen 1.80 m nicht gerade klein war ,wurde von Harry überragt. Dieser brachte den Schinken , aß auf und ging in den Garten , heute stand Holz hacken auf dem Tagesplan , obwohl Harry es unlogisch fand im Hochsommer Holz zu hacken , aber er wollte keinen Ärger , die Alpträume vom Trimagischen Turnier schlauchten ihn schon genug , so dass er immer dicke Augenringe hatte und in einer Woche schon wieder knapp fünf kg weniger wog, sein Untergewicht wurde nicht gerade von dem Essen der Dursleys , was Harry bekam , aufgehalten oder gar behoben.   
  
Seine Haut schien von Tag zu Tag dunkler geworden sein und sein Blick war monoton, ausdruckslos und ohne jegliche Emotion . Die zweite Woche war fast vorüber , als Tante Magda unerwartet vor der Tür stand, Dudley ließ sie rein und Petunia war höchst erfreut , aber auch verärgert nun würde sie Harry nicht mehr beim arbeiten zu sehen können, denn trotz ihres Hasses auf den Jungen musste sie zugeben, natürlich nur im Stillen, dass er im Gegensatz zu ihrem eigenen Sohn verdammt sexy war und , dass sie ihn wahrscheinlich ihrem Sohn vorgezogen hätte , wenn sie noch jung wäre, aber es änderte nichts daran , dass er ein Zauberer war.  
  
"Hallo Magda . Was führt dich denn in den Ligusterweg?" "Ein kleiner Abstecher Petunia Liebes, ich war in Wales und dachte , dass ich mein Neffilein auf dem Rückweg besuche." "Das ist ja schön , Vernom ist noch nicht wieder zurück , aber wir können uns auf die Terrasse setzten,." Magda folgte Petunia, während sie liefen fragte sie: "Wo ist denn euer Sorgenbalg?" "Der wohnt jetzt im alten Gewächshaus , im Moment hackt er im Garten Holz." Sie betraten die Terrasse. Harry hatte angefangen die von ihm zerhackten Scheite aufzustapeln. Magda betrat die Terrasse und erstarrte sowie Petunia und die anderen zuvor, das sollte der dürre Junge sein, den sie vor zwei Jahren zum letzten mal gesehen hatte. Harry sah kurz auf und nickte ihr zu bevor er sich wieder dem Holz zuwandte. "Das ..so. .soll das Balg sein?"   
  
"Ja , er hat sich diesen Sommer gemacht , er kann nun noch mehr arbeiten und wir haben ihn nicht mehr im Haus!....HARRY , zieh dein Shirt aus ! Ich muss es einmal mehr waschen , wenn du es anhast!" Harry schaute seine Tante überrascht an , das war das erste Mal , das er seine Kleider nicht tragen sollte. Aber vielleicht machte sie das nur wegen Magda , extra gemein sein. Er zog sich sein übergroßes Shirt über den Kopf und legte es ab. Dann arbeitete er wie vorher weiter , er bemerkte nicht das Petunia und Magda bei dem Anblick von seinem Waschbrettbauch und den Sixpack Muskeln fast dahin schmolzen. (A.d.L: Die beiden sind auch nicht anders als alle anderen) Es wurde dunkel und Vernom kam nach Hause , zufrieden stellte er fest , dass Harry alles erledigt hatte und , dass Magda zu Besuch war.   
  
Harry aß sein wie eh und je karges Abendbrot , verschwand dann im Gewächshaus um zu sehen , dass er Post hatte. Eine Eule von Hogwarts wie am Siegel des Briefes erkennen konnte, er nahm ihr den Brief ab und sie flog davon . Er öffnete den Umschlag, der viel dicker war als sonst. Er nahm die erste Seite und begann zu lesen:  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,   
  
leider müssen wir ihnen mitteilen , dass es ihnen auf Beschluss des Zauberminister   
Cornelius Fudge , nicht erlaubt ist am 1. September oder irgendwann sonst nach   
Hogwarts zurück zu kehren .Fudge ist der Meinung , dass sie zuviel Unruhe in die   
Schule bringen und außerdem Panik unter den Schülern verbreiten könnten. Ferner   
macht sehr für den Tod von Cedric Frederick Diggory verantwortlich. Sie werden   
deswegen vor Gericht gestellt und egal wie der Prozess ausgeht hat man bereits   
beschlossen sie nach Askaban zu bringen und sie dort für den Rest ihres Lebens zu   
lassen . Es wird das letzte Mal sein, dass sie von uns hören.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen   
Minerva McGonagall (Stellvertretene Schulleiterin)  
PS: Es tut mir leid Harry , wir werden einen Weg finden.   
  
Harry lies das Blatt fallen , er war wie erstarrt. Er sollte nach Askaban!!! Es dauerte einige Sekunden ehe im klar wurde was damit gemeint war.... Er schrie auf... und seine Stimme erstarb sofort wieder... er begann zu schluchzen und eigentlich sollten Tränen über seine Wangen rinnen doch nicht dergleichen passierte. Harry saß einfach nur da und schluchzte vor sich hin...  
  
Erst nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst und unter Kontrolle hatte nahm er die zweite Seite aus dem dicken Kuvert. Das zweite Blatt war von Sirius:   
Hallo Harry ,   
Ich bin gerade bei Remus . Als er heute morgen die Zeitung gelesen hat , sind im fast  
die Augen ausgefallen und er hat mir seinen Kürbissaft ins Gesicht gespuckt, im  
Tagespropheten war ein riesiger Artikel, in dem man davon sprach dich nach   
Askaban zu schicken. Ich habe sofort Kontakt mit Dumbledore aufgenommen . Stell   
dir vor es ist wahr du wirst nach Askaban geschickt, wie du es schon aus dem   
Schulbrief erfahren haben wirst. Unglaublich erst schaffst du uns Voldemort vom   
Hals und dann verbannen sie dich, weil du sie warnst. Albus versucht einen Weg zu   
finden dich hier da raus zu hauen und Fugde von seinem Wahnsinn abzuhalten.   
Wenn er nicht schafft hole ich dich da raus. Versprochen! In dem Umschlag ist noch   
ein Buch. Es wird dir nützlich sein. Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck und eul mir nicht zurück   
du wirst überwacht , du darfst noch bis du abgeholt wirst Eulenpost bekommen ,   
danach wird sie abgefangen.   
Bis bald   
Sirius   
PS: Gib nicht auf!  
  
Harry zog das Buch aus dem Umschlag, es war bereits abgegriffen und schien schon recht alt zu sein. Der Titel lautete: "Animagi von A bis Z, Tipps und Tricks zum schnellen erreichen der Animagus Technik! Von Aurelius Morpheus" Harry lächelte leicht, denn als er es aufschlug erkannte er gleich, dass es das Buch sein musste, dass Sirius und sein Vater damals benutzt hatten. An einigen Textstellen waren mit roter Tinte noch Hinweise und Notizen eingetragen. Das Lächeln verschwand allerdings gleich wieder, denn nachdem er das Buch zur Seite gelegt hatte, viel ihm die dritte Seite aus dem Umschlag vor die Füße.   
  
Das dritte Blatt aus dem Umschlag war der Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten, Harry las ihn sich durch , das meiste was dort stand stimmte nicht und Fudges Argumente beschränkten sich meistgehend auf die Artikel von der blöden Kimmkorn. Das vierte und fünfte Blatt waren Briefe von Ron und Hermine , auch sie schrieben wie entsetzt sie über denn Artikel waren , das einzig tröstende war , dass Ron schrieb , dass Fudge wegen ihm schon , laut Mr. Weasleys Aussage , mindestens hundert Heuler bekommen hatte und das tatsächlich die gesamte Lehrerschaft , inklusive Professor Snape , dafür war , dass er seine Ausbildung abschließen sollte. Jetzt war nahm er den letzten Bogen Papier in die Hand , aus dem Umschlag fiel auch noch ein Säckchen heraus , Harry beäugte es kurz , nahm dann aber den Brief zur Hand. Er war von Albus Dumbeldore :  
  
Hallo Harry ,   
wie du siehst ist Cornelius immer noch so stur und will der Wahrheit nicht ins Auge   
sehen und das, obwohl inzwischen schon mehr als vier Muggel tot aufgefunden   
wurden , es war Avada Kedavra , es gibt sogar Zeugen , leider hat er ihr   
Gedächtnis löschen lassen bevor wir sie verhören konnten . Aber nun genug der   
schlechten Neuigkeiten , davon hast du schon mehr als genug ist gehört. Ich   
habe einen Weg gefunden, allerdings lässt er sich erst nach deiner Festnahme  
realisieren. Damit alles nach Plan läuft musst du dich genau an die Anweisungen  
halten hörst du. Das ist unheimlich wichtig. Ich habe einen Zauber über dein  
Grundstück gelegt. Verkleinere deine WICHTIGEN Sachen und schick sie mit dem  
speziellen Portkey, der noch in dem Kuvert ist weg, verwandle zuvor ein paar Dinge   
so dass dein Koffer immer noch schwer ist. Wegen den Schulbüchern mach dir keine   
Sorge. Ich besorge dir neue. Ich erläutere in meinem letzten Brief, dieser kommt   
morgen, da du übermorgen abgeholt wirst, den Plan. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass   
keiner etwas erfährt.   
Bis dann ,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry ließ den Brief sinken , es gab also doch noch Hoffnung und wenn es eine Chance gab , würde er sie nutzten. Hastig öffnete er seinen Koffer und nahm seine wichtigsten Dinge heraus.   
Sein Fotoalbum mit Bildern seiner Eltern und anderen. Der Tarnumhang seines Vaters, die Karte des Rumtreibers, die er dem Moody Verschnitt hatte wegnehmen können, seine Geschenke von allen Leuten, die er bis jetzt bekommen hatte darunter seltene Bücher von Hermine, Quidditch Equipment von Ron oder sein Besen von Sirius. Er packte alles zusammen und legte sich dann auf sein "Bett" und schlief ein.   
So das wars mit dem ersten Teil, der nächste ist bereits in Arbeit und kommt dann nach dem nächsten Teil von HP und die Mächte des Lichtes raus!!!  
Danke nochmals an meine beiden Beta und  
Ciao   
Bis zum nächsten Mal 


	2. Es kommt immer anders als geplant

Augen gemacht aus Gold  
  
Halli Hallo,  
  
da bin ich wieder! Nein ich bin nicht tot! Ich hatte ein Praktikum oder Fortbildungskurs, wie auch immer man das nennt. Na ja und zuvor ist mein PC auch noch Schrott gegangen. Allerdings habe ich jetzt ein schnuckeliges neues Laptop. Ich liebe es.  
  
Nun genug Small Talk wir wollen mit der Story weiter machen.......  
  
Stop! Sorry ich muss euch noch mal vom Lesen abhalten. Ich möchte euch gerne um etwas bitten.  
  
Wie inzwischen bekannt liebe ich ja reviews oder mails von Lesern. Zu den reviews ist nichts zu sagen, wie das geht weiß ja wahrscheinlich jeder Leser, der reviewed. Wenn es zu mails kommt möchte ich darum bitten IMMER einen Betreff hinzuschreiben. Meinetwegen einfach nur ein Wort, Harry Potter oder den Titel der Story.  
  
Ich lösche nämlich unbekannte emails und ich fände es schade, wenn ein Kommentar oder eine Anregung dabei wäre. So als aller Letztes bevor ihr euch auf den neuen Teil stürzen dürft ist, dass ich beschlossen habe eine Mailing List anzulegen, dass heißt ich informiere, dann die Mitglieder wenn die Story ein Update bekommen hat. Schreibt mir eine mail mit Betreff und für welche Story ihr in die Liste eingetragen werden wollt.  
  
Das wars von mir viel Spaß beim Lesen und reviewed fleißig.  
  
Bye  
  
Black Soul  
  
Chapter 2: Es kommt immer anders als geplant HarryHatHarry war noch keine Stunde im Reich der Träume, als man vom Haus der Dursleys einen Markerschütternden Schrei hören konnte. Wäre Harry wach gewesen, hätte er die doch so bekannte Kälte sofort gespürt, aber da er ja nicht im Reich der Lebenden war, kuschelte er sich nur ein bisschen mehr in seine dünne Decke und schlief weiter. ~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ ~~~Harry's Traum~~~ Er stand dort und blickte sich um, er wusste, dass dies ein Traum war. So etwas gab es in der Realität nicht, er blickte sich um die Landschaft zu betrachten, diese gab keinen Hinweis auf das Land oder den Ort an dem er sich befand, weder Pflanzen noch Flüsse waren ihm bekannt. Schön war es trotzdem, die Bäume waren dick und stämmig gewachsen, die Äster verrenkt wie bei der peitschenden Weide in Hogwarts, von ihnen ging ein seltsames Glühen aus... ein innerer Glanz unwirklicher als alles anderen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er gerade eines der logischsten Naturgesetze brach, er stand auf dem Wasser ..AUF DEM WASSER???! Yupp jetzt war es garantiert, dass er träumte ... man konnte nicht auf dem Wasser stehen, bei näherem Hinsehen, konnte man erkennen, dass das Wasser nicht besonders tief war. Jedoch schwammen unter ihm riesige Fische entlang und Harry glaubte sogar einen Blauwal gesehen zu haben. (Unmöglich!) "Nichts ist unmöglich in dieser Welt mein Freund!" Harry's Kopf flog herum grüne Augen trafen auf amethystfarbene. Die Augen von denen er jede Nacht geträumt hatte, doch waren diesmal nicht nur die Augen zu sehen, sondern der ganze Körper der Person. Die Person war weiblich und wahrscheinlich etwas jünger als er, ungefähr 14 Jahre. Sie war schlank und recht zierlich. Das Haar war rotbraun. Die Haut war blass wie Schnee, doch am meisten stachen ihre Augen ins Auge, diese Seen aus Amethyst. Er fühlte sich verloren in ihnen. "Wer bist du?" Fragend betrachtete er das junge Mädchen. Sie stand etwa 10 Meter entfernt von ihm, allerdings wurden sie durch ein schimmerndes fast unsichtbares Schild getrennt, das nur a hier und dann flimmerte, als wäre es nötig seine Anwesenheit deutlich zu machen. Sein Gedankenfluss wurde ein leichtes Lachen ihrerseits unterbrochen und sie schüttelte sich sogar leicht. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sie schien sich gut beherrschen zu können. "Die Frage lautet nicht wer bin ich sondern wer bist du!" "Ich bin Harry Potter! Sohn von Lily und James Potter." Es war wie aus der Pistole geschossen gekommen, diesen Satz, er war mit Stolz und Ehre gesprochen worden, ja man konnte stolz sein Eltern zu haben, die bereit gewesen waren für ihn zu sterben. Sie betrachtete ihn eine Weile bevor sie antwortete. "Ja und nein." Harry schaute sie fragend an, sie sprach in mindestens genauso tollen Rätseln, wie Dumbledore. Sie schien seine Verwirrung zu bemerken, sagte jedoch erst mal nichts. "Deine Antwort,... sie ist nur zum Teil richtig!" Harry's Augenbraue zog sich nach oben und der Mund verzog sich zu einer seltsamen Grimasse. "Was ist falsch?" Sie lächelte wieder dieses seltsame Lächeln, jedoch verzog auch sie ihr Gesicht kurz, es erweckte den Eindruck, dass sie tief in Gedanken wäre. Erst nach knapp fünf Minuten öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen, zeigte die schöne Farbe ihrer Augen. "Was weißt du über deine Eltern?" Harry's Augen weiteten sich, was hatte das denn nun mit dieser Frage zu tun, was wusste er über seine Eltern, man konnte doch sehen, dass er eindeutig ein Potter war. Er war ja fast schon eine Kopie von seinem Vater, na ja außer den Augen, die waren von seiner Mutter auch wenn er die Form seiner Augen komisch fand, sie ähnelte keiner von ihnen. "Nicht viel, ich habe nur ein paar Bilder von ihnen, aber meine Herkunft ist doch sehr klar zu sehen, ich meine es gibt genug Familienähnlichkeit." "Da hast du recht, du siehst deinem Vater wirklich verdammt ähnlich, zu ähnlich, es ist unnatürlich nur einem Elternteil so ähnlich zu sein und von dem anderen nur einen Teil geerbt zu haben! In anderen Worten dein Leben ist eine Lüge." Harry's Augen wurden wenn es möglich war noch größer, er versuchte zu verstehen, was diese Person ihm erzählte, was meinte sie damit. /Dein Leben ist eine Lüge! / Es machte keinen Sinn, wo sollte man ihn angelogen haben, es stimmte schon das man ihm viel über seine Eltern erzählen konnte ohne, dass er das nachprüfen konnte, aber wer hatte ihn angelogen. Seine Verwirrung und Erstaunen mussten sich deutlich auf seinem Gesicht wiederspiegeln, da sich die schöne von gegenüber, nun langsam auf ihn zu bewegte. Wenige Meter vor der komischen Barriere bleib sie dann stehen. "Ich würde dir jetzt gerne alles erklären, aber dafür haben wir nicht genügend Zeit." "Wie meinst du das? Nicht genügend Zeit. Ich träume doch, also sollte doch Zeit sein solange ich träume, oder?" Sie nickte um seine Antwort zu bestätigen. "Selbst Träume, die unendlich andauern können, wenn gewünscht, können aber unterbrochen werden. Ich fühle das dein Traum in Gefahr ist. Deswegen müssen wir uns beeilen." Harry blickte sie jetzt schon zum wievielten Male so an, er wusste es nicht. Sie schien etwas zu wissen, etwas was für ihn und seine Zukunft wichtig war, aber warum sagte sie es ihm nicht einfach und die Sache wäre gegessen. Dann spürte er es, seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und eine altbekannte Kälte legte sich über ihn. Bilder aus der Vergangenheit stiegen im Geiste auf. Wortlose Schreie drangen aus seinem Mund. Die Welt um sie herum begann zu wackeln, die Bäume verloren ihre Farben, zersplitterten ihn Millionen von winzigen Scherben. Wie Staub, ein funkelndes Meer flogen sie mit Hilfe des nicht existierenden Windes durch die Luft, rissen dabei Harrys blasse Haut auf. Der Junge hielt sich den Kopf, begann auf die Knie zu fallen. Das Mädchen schaute sich um, Harrys Körper hatte bereits angefangen zu flackern, die Durchsichtigkeit nahm bereits Überhand. Erschrocken rannte sie vorwärts, durch die Barriere, die dadurch anfing zu schwanken. Energisch packte sie den Jungen an seiner linken Hand uns zog ihn auf die Füße, und das mit einer Kraft, die man in einem zierlichen Körper wie ihrem gar nicht vermutet hätte. Harry konnte sie sprechen hören, er verstand die Sätze laut und deutlich, doch ihre Bedeutung und die schwere der Entscheidung, die sie ihm jetzt abnahm würde er erst in Jahren begreifen. Sie sprang zurück und zog Harry durch die Barriere, die in der Sekunde in der Harrys Gesicht mit ihr in Kontakt kam, explodierte. Harry spürte nur noch Schmerzen, sein Körper brannte, es war als würde er in Tausende von Stücken zerrissen. Dann war nicht mehr und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. 


	3. Harry's Schicksal

Augen gemacht aus Gold  
  
Hi, pünktlich zum Jahres Ende gibt es noch mal ein dickes Update. Ist zwar nicht so lang wie ich es gerne wollte, aber na ja man kann nicht alles haben. So der dritte Teil ist fertig, hat ja lange genug gedauert, aber ich habe ihn nochmals überarbeitet und er ist nun ganz anders, als anfangs geplant. Hoffe er gefällt euch. Bitte ganz viele reviews oder mails. Bei mails bitte einen Betreff reinschreiben, damit ich sie nicht lösche ja. So kein Beta für diesen Teil. Keine Zeit zum verschicken, trotzdem Grüße an Sandra und Felix. Guten Rutsch und nicht zuviel feiern. Bye Black Soul  
  
Kapitel 3 Harry's Schicksal  
  
Ein Aufschrei riss die Runde von Lehrern in einem der Sitzungssaale aus ihren Gedanken. Der Schulleiter hatte sich ohnehin schon verspätet, aber Schreie waren in den Ferien, abgesehen von Filch seinen, wenn Peeves mal wieder etwas zerstört hatte, ungewöhnlich.  
  
Die Türen flogen auf und ein na ja leicht geschockter Schulleiter betrat den Saal, er war ungewöhnlich bleich, die Augen, die sonst so funkelten dunkel. Jeder der Albus Dumbledore schon länger kannte, wußte, dass das nicht normal war.  
  
"Meine Freunde etwas schreckliches ist passiert." Diese Aussage, hatte Voldemort sich gezeigt? Hatte der Minister einen neuen Direktor eingesetzt. "Cornelius hat eine Dummheit gemacht. Einen Fehler, der nicht mehr zu korrigieren ist!" So Voldemort war es nicht. Das war gut, der Minister konnte nichts schlimmes getan haben, jedenfalls nicht so schlimm, wie die Taten zu denen Voldemort fähig war. "Was hat der Idiot von einem Zauberer denn nun gemacht Albus?" War ja klar Severus Snape brachte die Sache immer auf den Punkt. Eine seiner wohl besten als auch nervigsten Eigenschaften. "Der Minister war gestern Nacht bei Mister Potter!" Wie Minerva es innerlich vorher gesehen hatte, verzog sich Severus' Gesicht in eine Fratze, die nichts anderes als puren Hass ausstrahlte. "So wie hat sich Potter jetzt wieder in Schwierigkeiten gebracht?" "Severus Harry hat nichts getan was auch nur im geringsten das Tun des Ministers rechtfertigt!" Albus' Stimme bebte vor Zorn, seine magische Energie schien wie ihn Wellen von ihm zu rollen. Jeder Anwesende im Raum wusste, dass dies der Zauberer war, den Voldemort so fürchtete. "Was ist denn nun mit unserem großem Helden passiert? Hat er sich einen Kratzer im Gesicht zugezogen und kann sich nun nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen?" Keiner hatte den Sarkasmus in Severus' Stimme überhört und auch außerhalb des Raumes hatte man den Satz hören können. Das sollte Severus bereuen. Keine Minute nachdem er gesprochen hatte flog die Tür auf, ein rothaariger Wirbelwind fegte durch den Raum und mit einem Knall flog Severus' Kopf zur Seite. Der Stuhl kippte und keine Sekunde später landete der Oberhaupt Slytherins schmerzvoll auf dem Boden. Wütend und sich die rechte Wange haltend blickte er hoch eine Parade an Schimpfwörtern auf seinen Lippen, als er jedoch erkannte wer da stand verstarben die Worte auf seiner Zunge. Vor ihm stand der Traum von zahllosen Männern oder in seinem Fall der Alptraum seiner Nächte: Shasaki Müller ehemalige Klassenkameradin und Slytherin Schulsprecherin 1974. Er hatte sie schon immer so gehasst, wie er sie begehrt hatte. Jedoch hatte das Mädchen genauso eine Abneigung gegen wie er gegen James Potter. Sie war nicht auf Voldemorts Seite gegangen und gehörte zu den wenigen Slytherin's die sich öffentlich gegen Voldemort gestellt hatten. Sie war nach dem Krieg zurück in ihre Heimat Deutschland gegangen. Ihre Mutter und Vater hatte Voldemort den Dementoren Kuss geben lassen.  
  
Shasaki überlebte den Überfall und löschte gleichzeitig zehn Todesser und drei Dementoren aus. Keiner hatte damals damit gerechnet, dass die junge Frau eine tödliche Waffe war. Es hatte Dutzende Artikel im Propheten darüber gegeben. Einer auch mit einem Bild. Er würde das Bilde nie vergessen, wie die 17 jährige da stand, Katana in einer Hand, das ganze Zimmer und sie selbst mit Leichen und Blut bespritzt. Shasaki war bereits während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts Meisterin eines japanischen Schwertstils. Wer ihr das beigebracht hatte, konnte Voldemort niemals rausfinden, aber von der Nacht an, dem 30. März 1978 fand man oft tote Todesser, die durch ein Schwert gestorben waren. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass man Shasaki dahinter vermutete. Später, als er bereits für Albus Dumbledore spionierte, erzählte ihm Hagrid, dass Shasaki eine Kopfgeldjägerin war. Doch was machte die Deutsche hier in England in Hogwarts? Sie konnte den Schulleiter nicht ausstehen, noch mehr als meiste Slytherin ihn nicht leiden konnten. Sie hatte auch nie für die sogenannte Seite des Lichts gekämpft, wenn jemand ihre Dienste haben wollte musste man zahlen. Also warum war sie hier. Dumbledore würde ihr niemals einen Auftrag geben. Severus wusste er würde sich noch mindestens einen weiteren Schlag einfangen und Shasaki war mindestens so stark wie er selber. Die Hand von Albus hatte sich um ihren Arm gelegt und hielt sie davon ab ihm noch eine über zu ziehen. Der Rest der Lehrer hatten das Ganze schweigend verfolgt, atmeten jetzt aber erleichtert auf, als Shasaki ihren Arm sinken ließ und schweigend wieder durch die Tür verschwand durch die sie gekommen war. Sie kam jedoch Sekunden später wieder nur hatte sie diesmal jemanden mitgebracht. Zusammen mit Remus Lupin und einem großem schwarzen Hund holte sie eine Trage herein. Auf der Trage lag ein schlafender Harry Potter. Alle Lehrer beugten sich neugierig über die Trage und suchten nach Anzeichen von Verletzungen. Doch sie fanden keine. Der Junge lag simple da und schlief, das Gesicht war nicht sichtbar sondern von den beiden Armen verborgen. Der Sarkasmus in Severus' Stimme war wieder da. Alle anderen Lehrer, die Harry zwar nicht hassten wie Severus es anscheinend tat, zweifelten nun aber doch, ob Albus nicht doch übertrieb, es war bekannt, dass er den Jungen wie ein Enkelkind ansah und sich nach Kräften bemühte ihm ein Großvater und Mentor zu sein. KLATSCH Severus' Kopf flog erneut zurück und man konnte bereits bläuliche Flecken sehen, die sich unter seiner Haut gebildet hatten. In wenigen Minuten würde sich da ein nettes Veilchen gebildet haben und wenn es an dieser Rate weiterging, dann würde Severus sich heute Abend eine Menge Heiltränke brauen müssen. Die Drohung war nichts neues. Shasaki hatte ihm schon in ihrer Schulzeit gedroht, dass die Deutschen mit den englischen Flüchen mithalten konnten. Etwas was Severus nie geglaubt hatte. Die Lehrer hatten es auch verhindern können, dass die feurige Deutsche ihre Drohung , während ihrer gesamten Schulzeit, hatte wahr machen können. Doch nun sah es so aus, als würde es nachher noch ein Duell geben.  
  
Albus' Stimme hatte wieder diese Schärfe und beide ließen sofort von einander ab. Minerva unterbrach mit einer ruhigen Stimme den Bann, der auf den beiden Streithähnen gelegen hatte. Es war als wäre eine Bombe in dem Raum explodiert. Shasaki sah nicht überrascht. Na ja sie war eine Slytherin durch und durch. Wahrscheinlich könnte nicht mal die Nachricht, dass Voldemort, in babyblauer Unterwäsche mit Strapsen, einem roten Ledermieder und rosa Rock in Stiefeln, mit Albus Walzer tanze, schocken. Minerva und der Rest inklusive Severus gaben gute Goldfisch Imitationen ab, während Lupin lediglich lachte. Severus hätte schwören können, dass der Hund grinste. Aber Hunde konnten nicht grinsen nicht mal Animagi.  
  
Bevor noch irgendeiner der Lehrerschaft eine Frage an Albus stellen konnte, riss Shasaki ihre Arme hoch. Ohne einen weiteren Ton abzuwarten griff sie Harry bei den Schultern und hob ihn an. Der Körper reagierte jedoch nicht, die Muskeln blieben inaktiv, sie schüttelte ihn ein bisschen und jetzt hätte eigentlich eine Reaktion kommen müssen, doch auch diese blieb aus. Dann nahm sie sein Kinn zwischen ihre Finger und drehte es der Lehrerschaft zu. Sie konnte das scharfe Einatmen aller Personen im Raum hören, besonders das des arroganten Zaubertränke Meisters. Wie sie ihn hasste, dafür gab es keinen Ausdruck. So sehr sie auch die Methoden von Sirius, Remus und besonders James verachtete, sie konnte den dämlichen Potionsmaster auf den Tod nicht ausstehen. Sie würde sich zurück halten, aber nur weil Dumbledore sie gut bezahlte für das was getan hatte. Seltsam war es schon, es waren sonst nicht die Methoden des Schulleiters einfach harmlose Muggel töten zu lassen, aber sie bekam Geld also stellte sie keine Fragen. Ihr Auftrag war einfach gewesen. In die Nr. 4Privetdrive gehen, die Muggel beseitigen, anstatt ihnen einfach das Gedächtnis zu löschen, und die Leute vom Ministerium gleich mit, wenn sie noch da waren, und Harry da rausholen. Sie hatte ihren Auftrag erfüllt, aber sie und auch Albus waren zu spät gewesen. Harry war für die Welt schon verloren, sie hatte es in der Sekunde gewusst, als sie SIE vor Augen gesehen hatte. Ihre Eltern, sie würde niemals die Nacht vergessen, in der sie zum ersten Mal einen Menschen getötet hatte. Mit letzter Kraft und eisernem Willen hatte sie die Erinnerungen verdrängt und sich auf ihre Aufgabe konzentriert. Sie war in den Garten geschlichen, daher war die Kälte gekommen, die sie verspürt hatte. Das Bild, das sich ihr geboten hatte, war erschreckend gewesen. Der Minister lachend bevor disapparierte, drei Auror und Dementoren ihre schlimmsten Feinde. Sie hatte nur noch nach Instinkt gehandelt, als sie sich ihre Maske vor das Gesicht gezogen hatte und ihre Waffe zog. Innerhalb von Sekunden waren die drei Auror erledigt, sie hatten nicht mal mehr reagieren können. Die Dementoren hatte sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in Stücke geschnitten, so sehr hatte die Wut sie gepackt, der Hass auf den Minister, was er getan hatte, ließ ihre Wut nur noch größer werden. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte und erneut ihre Kontrolle wiedergefunden hatte, war sie auf die Suche nach Harry gegangen um gleich buchstäblich über ihn zu stolpern. Erst war sie erleichtert gewesen, als sie weder Flüche noch Verletzungen finden konnte, als sie jedoch versucht hatte ihn zu wecken, gefror das Blut in ihren Adern, als ihr bewusst wurde, warum er nicht mehr aufwachte. Die Wut war wieder hochgekocht und mit letzter Kontrolle, die sie noch besaß, hatte sie ihren Auftrag erfüllt. Danach hatte sie sich Harry gegriffen und war sofort zu Remus Lupins Haus appariert und von dort aus zu dem Versteck von Sirius, wo Remus zur Zeit war. Sie wusste, dass die Beiden das Recht hatten es zuerst raus zu finden und die Reaktion war noch schlimmer ausgefallen, als Shasaki hätte sich vorstellen können. Remus hatte dann den Kamin benutzt um Albus zu informieren, dieser war auch geschockt und wütend, sie hatte ihn nur einmal so wütend erlebt und das war als seine Frau ermordet worden war. Nach dem kurzen Gespräch hatten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts gemacht, sie hatten noch nicht mal den Raum betreten, als sie Severus gehört hatte. Der Hass seit fast 20 Jahren begraben war wieder aufgeflammt und sie war in den Raum gestürmt und hatte ihm eine runtergehauen. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre hätte er auch noch ein paar Knochenbrüche davongetragen, aber Albus verbat das sofort. Selbstverständlich ihre Wortgefechte waren legendär in Hogwarts und die Keiner wollte jetzt eines davon haben. .... 


	4. Eine neue Welt

Augen gemacht aus Gold  
  
Hi,  
  
wie versprochen widme ich mich in der nächsten Zeit etwas mehr dieser Story, da die Parallel Story Harry Potter und die Mächte des Lichtes schon 18 Teile umfasst, während diese jetzt gerade mal vier hat.  
  
Daraus ziehe ich die Konsequenzen und werde also in nächster Zeit mehr Teile von dieser Story veröffentlich. Dabei möchte ich noch darauf hinweisen, dass einige Teile eventuell denen von HPML fast genau gleichen, dass sind immerhin parallel Stories.  
  
Ich möchte nochmals daraufhin weisen, dies ist KEINE Slash Story!!!!  
  
Augen gemacht aus Gold ist die HETERO Story zu Harry Potter und die Mächte des Lichtes!!!!! Anscheinend haben das immer noch nicht alle Leser verstanden. Ich weiß ja auch das ich selber meistens die Kommentare der Autoren überspringe, aber hier stehen ab und zu auch wichtige Dinge drin. Also wer Slash lesen will wird hier auch in zehn Jahren nicht fündig. Verstanden?????  
  
Ich hoffe doch mal. So nun zum üblichen, da ich immer noch in meiner 30m² Wohnung lebe, gehören mir fast alle Charaktere dieser Story immer noch nicht.  
  
Reviews oder mails sind erwünscht. Ich akzeptiere sogar flames, solange sie ordentlich begründet sind. Also möchte hier nicht hören deine Story ist schlecht, weil du Elemente von LOTR und Harry Potter vermischst. Oder dein Stil ist grotten schlecht. Das gabs beides schon und ich habe nur Mittelerde nur erwähnt, da dort die Elfen (english) herkommen. Bedeutung Harry wird nicht zum Ringträger erwählt, oder irgend einen andern Schwachsinn, was manche so einbilden.  
  
Wenn einem die Story nicht gefällt sollte man sie nicht lesen.  
  
So genug davon. Weiter mit der Geschichte  
  
Bye  
  
Black Soul  
  
Chapter 4 Eine neue Welt  
  
################################  
  
Beim letzten Mal....  
  
Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre hätte er auch noch ein paar Knochenbrüche davongetragen, aber Albus verbat das sofort. Selbstverständlich ihre Wortgefechte waren legendär in Hogwarts und die Keiner wollte jetzt eines davon haben. .... Nein Albus.. Nein... das ..das hat er ni...  
  
Doch hat er .... Dementoren haben Harry die Seele ausgesaugt!  
  
################################  
  
Er spürte nichts, fühlte sich völlig schwerelos, es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, als hätte man ihn in Watte gepackt und dann in warmes Wasser getaucht. Er fühlte endlosen Frieden. Sicher er konnte weder hören noch sehen, doch das war ihm im Moment egal. Dieses Gefühl der Ruhe ohne eine schwere Verantwortung auf den Schultern zu tragen war kostbar und er würde es nicht verschwenden.  
  
Doch langsam ganz langsam nahm das Gefühl des Friedens ab und machte einem Sturm von anderen Emotionen den Weg frei. Angst, Hass, Verzweiflung, Rache, Mitleid Freude und zu guter Letzt ein Gefühl was er selber nicht so genau identifizieren konnte. Die Wärme, die von ihr ausging war gut, so beflügelnd und er erkannte diese Emotion: Liebe. Ein Gefühl was er nur ein einziges Mal richtig gespürt hatte und das war auf dem Friedhof mit Lord Voldemort. Als das Duell sich dem Ende neigte und seine toten Eltern aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes erschienen waren um ihm zu helfen. Sirius er wusste, dass Sirius ihn liebte, aber er sah in ihm immer wieder seinen toten besten Freund und wenn es ihn auch ehrte so schmerzte es auch, zu wissen, dass man in ihm die meiste Zeit keinen selbstständigen Menschen sehen konnte.  
  
Severus Snape war genauso, er hatte in Harry niemals jemanden sehen können außer James Potters Sohn oder den Jungen der lebt. Harry oder Heron Salazar Potter, wie er eigentlich hieß, hatte und würde er wahrscheinlich niemals sehen. Der Schmerz wurde nun stärker, eine Art Ziehen. Dann konnte er es hören, ein Stimme schöner als alles andere was er bisher gehört hatte. Er lauschte dem Klang der Melodie und fühlte wie er dorthin gezogen wurde.  
  
Sanft schwerelos glitt sein Bewusstsein dahin, bis zerreißender Schmerz in von null auf sofort umhüllte. Einschloss ihn nicht mehr losließ, jeder Faser seines Körpers wurde zum zerreißen gespannt, die Melodie verwandelte sich. Klänge und Töne wurden zu Stimmen, die murmelten. Im hohen Klang wiederholten sie ihre Formel, je lauter sie wurden desto stärker so glaubte er, waren die Schmerzen.  
  
Doch dann bemerkte er es eine zarte Präsenz in sich selbst, etwas was schon immer da war, aber erst jetzt fühlte wie ein kitzelndes Gefühl über seinen Körper zog. Die Präsenz wurde stärker und stärker bis sie ihn ganz auszufüllen schien. Den Schmerz hatte er längst vergessen, beruhigt versank er in einen ruhigen Schlaf.  
  
################################  
  
Was hast du dir dabei gedacht???!! Er ist ein Feind, wie konntest du ihn hierher bringen. Hast du vergessen, wer du bist? Geschrei, das war das erste was Harry wahrnahm, als er aus einen Jahrhundert Schlaf erwachte, automatisch tastete seine Hand nach der Brille, ein Griff, den er schon seit seinem siebten Lebensjahr machte. Doch die Hand stoppte nach wenigen Sekunden. Er konnte bereits perfekt sehen, aber vermisste das so vertraute Gewicht von der Brille auf seiner Nase.  
  
Dennoch konnte er fantastisch sehen, langsam sah er sich um. Er war in einen relativ großem Raum, die Wände waren aus einen weißen Stein, während die Fenster aus funkelnden Kristallen gemacht zu sein schienen. Viele Möbel beherbergte das Zimmer nicht. Das Bett auf dem er lag, einen Tisch mit Stuhl und einen Schrank. Da waren weder Bilder noch Blumen oder irgendetwas anderes. Vorsichtig erhob er sich vom Bett und wollte zur Tür sehen, woher die Stimmen kamen, doch kaum war er auf den Beinen, knickten sie bereits unter ihm weg.  
  
Mit eine dumpfen Geräusch fiel er zurück auf die weiche Matratze. Die Bettdecke und Kopfkissen waren aus einem seidenähnlichen Stoff gemacht. Erneut versuchte er auf die Beine zu kommen, und dieses mal gelang es auch, wenn auch etwas wackelig. Langsam ging er durch den Raum bis ihm ein Spiegel am Schrank auffiel. Er trat näher um sofort wieder stehen zu bleiben. Das Gesicht und der Körper, den er im Spiegel sah, war nicht der seine.  
  
Dieses Gesicht hatte relativ blasse Haut nichts gegen seine normale Bräune und die Augen waren auch nicht grün, sondern hatten die Farbe des Amethysts, ein dunkles violett-schwarz, das ineinander verschmolzen war. Auch die Haarfarbe hatte sich verändert, das dunkle braun war zu einer Mischung aus schwarz und rot geworden. Außerdem reichte es mindestens bis zu den Schulterblättern. Doch was am meisten ins Auge stach waren die langen Ohren, die am Ende spitz zu liefen. Er öffnete seinen Mund um Fangzähne zu sehen, obere und untere Eckzähne waren spitz und lang genug um Dosen zu öffnen.  
  
Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er nackt war. Leichte Röte schoss in seine Wangen bei dem Gedanken, dass jemand reinkommen könnte. Hastig sah er sich nach seiner Kleidung um, doch sie war nirgends zu finden. Stattdessen lagen ein paar seltsame Klamotten auf einem Nachtisch, der ihm bis jetzt nicht aufgefallen war. Ohne zu zögern griff er die Klamotten und zog sie an. Es ging zwar nicht ganz ohne Zwischenfälle, da ihm die Art der Verschlüsse gänzlich unbekannt war. Doch nach zehn Minuten Kampf mit einem Verschluss schaffte der junge Mann es sich das Outfit anzuziehen, wie es wahrscheinlich getragen werden sollte.  
  
Keine Sekunde zu früh, da sich die Tür des Zimmers öffnete, als Harry die letzte Schnalle schloss. Harry's Atem stockte, die junge Frau hatte in seinen Träumen schon immer atemberaubend ausgesehen, aber jetzt in Fleisch und Blut fielen ihm keine Worte ein, die Schönheit und Anmut des mysteriösen Wesens hätten beschreiben können. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, stattdessen starrte er sie weiterhin an. Ihre Haut war so blass wie die seine jetzt war. Augen ebenfalls violett mit dunklen langen Wimpern. Rotbraune Haare, bis zu den Oberschenkeln reichend. Dunkle rote schwungvolle Lippen und ebenfalls diese seltsamen spitzen Ohren, er konnte nichts anderes tun, als sie anzustarren.  
  
Es kam ihm vor, als würden sie einander stundenlang ansehen, aber dann brach das mysteriöse Mädchen den Blickkontakt und trat weiter ins Zimmer. Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, das sie ein Tablett mit Speisen trug. Er konnte Brot und Fleisch ausmachen. Der Rest schien Obst oder Gemüse zu sein, er war sich nicht sicher, die Lebensmittel waren ihm gänzlich unbekannt. Er wartete bis sie das Tablett auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte.  
  
"Sagst du mir diesmal wer du bist?"Harry war hinter sie getreten. Sie drehte sich um, ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. "Später, du solltest etwas essen und dann müssen wir gehen. Auf unserem Weg werde ich dir alles erklären."Damit reicht sie ihm das Obst. Harry nahm es an, betrachtete es jedoch misstrauisch, die Sache mit Mad Eye Moody hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen und in Sachen Vertrauen war Harry nun sehr zurückhaltend.  
  
Das Apfel ähnliche Obst wurde ihm wieder aus der Hand genommen und die junge Frau biss ohne zu zögern rein. Sie nahm von jeder Seite der Frucht ein Stück um ihm zu zeigen, dass keine Stelle der Frucht vergiftet war. Wortlos drückte sie ihm die Frucht wieder in die Hand. Langsam und zögerlich nahm Harry dann doch einen Bissen. Sie schmeckte sehr süß, ganz anders als das Obst was er von zu Hause kannte. Während er mit zunehmenden Appetit das Essen auf dem Tablett herunterschlang, machte sich die Unbekannte daran allerhand Gepäck aus dem Schrank zu nehmen und in zwei Rucksackartigen Beuteln zu verstauen.  
  
Als sie fertig war, sah sie ihm beim Essen zu und wartete bis er fertig war. Danach reichte sie ihm einen der Rucksäcke und verschwand durch eine Tür, die ihm bis jetzt noch gar nicht aufgefallen war. Sie wusste, dass er ihr folgen würde. Was er auch tat. Ohne großes Zögern folgte er ihr aus der ins Freie. Er musste sich kurz die Hand vor Augen halten, als er direkt in die Sonne trat. Nach einigen Sekunden sah er sich um und erstarrte, nie in seinem kurzem Leben hatte er so etwas atemberaubendes gesehen.  
  
Die Landschaft war wunderschön, grünes Wiesen durchzogen von Flüssen, unterbrochen von Wäldern, Blumen in allen Farben und Formen, es war beeindruckend schön. Nur zögerlich blickte er die Klippen an dessen Rand er stand hinunter, das Wasser brach sich sprudeln auf den dunklen Felsen im Wasser. Er hätte den ganzen Tag dort stehen und die Natur bewundern können. Doch er wollte noch immer Antworten haben und nur die mysteriöse Schönheit schien in der Lage zu sein, ihm die zu geben. Also drehte er sich um und suchte sie.  
  
Die Braunhaarige stand nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt und beobachtete eine Gruppe von Kindern, die eine Gruppe von Hunden bei sich hatten. Sie lächelte, doch es war ein wehmütiges Lächeln, sie wirkte traurig. Er wollte zu ihr treten, sie fragen warum sie so traurig wirkte. Doch bevor er dazu kam, rannten mehrere kleine Kinder zu ihr. Sie sprachen kurz miteinander bevor zwei der kleinen Kinder anfingen zu weinen und davon rannten. Eines der Kinder warf ihm einen besonders giftigen Blick zu und Harry wunderte sich, was er getan hatte um so einen hasserfüllten Blick abzubekommen.  
  
Sie sah den Kindern nach, bevor sie ihren Rucksack schulterte und ihn an der Hand nahm. Ohne weitere Worte abzuwarten zog sie ihn auf ein Tor zu. Doch bevor sie das Tor durchschritten hatten, ließ eine Stimme sie einhalten. Harry verstand nicht was gesprochen wurde, also versuchte er anhand der Gestik der Leute zu verstehen was gesprochen wurde. Er stellte schnell fest, dass die restlichen Leute, die sie aufgehalten hatten ihn mit genau den gleichen hasserfüllten Blicken anstarrten wie die Kinder es getan hatten.  
  
Passte denen etwas in seinem Gesicht nicht? Am liebsten hätte er sie gefragt, aber da er hier keinen kannte, zog er es vor, sich die wunderschöne Landschaft anzusehen und zu bewundern. Er ignorierte die bösen Blicke und das sehr laute Gespräch zwischen der mysteriösen Schönheit und den anscheinend aufgebrachten Menge. Am Ende drehte sie sich zu ihm um und ergriff seine Hand. Ohne Kommentar zog sie ihn aus dem hübschen Dorf. Hinein in eine unbekannte Welt. 


	5. Heimkehr

Augen gemacht aus Gold  
  
Hi,  
  
so da bin ich wieder. Schon wieder ein neuer Teil. Das ist mein Geburtstaggeschenk für euch. Eigentlich ungewöhnlich, bekommt das Geburtstagskind nicht die Geschenke anstatt sie zu verteilen.  
  
Na ja egal, also heute ist mein 19. Geburtstag und zur Feier dieses tollen Tages gibt's ein Mega update, je ein Kapitel für jede Story. Bedeutung Kapitel 5 für diese Story. Auf Wunsch habe ich nach der Story eine Begriffe Erklärung eingefügt, die Begriffe erklärt und vergleicht.  
  
Ich denke das wars erst mal, fast alle Charaktere gehören mir bis ein zwei Ausnahmen.  
  
ZONG!!!!  
  
Korrektur bis auf ein zwei Charaktere gehört mir nur die Idee der Geschichte.  
  
Bitte ganz viele Kommentare  
  
Bye  
  
Black Soul  
  
################################  
  
Letztes Mal  
  
Passte denen etwas in seinem Gesicht nicht? Am liebsten hätte er sie gefragt, aber da er hier keinen kannte, zog er es vor, sich die wunderschöne Landschaft anzusehen und zu bewundern. Er ignorierte die bösen Blicke und das sehr laute Gespräch zwischen der mysteriösen Schönheit und den anscheinend aufgebrachten Menge. Am Ende drehte sie sich zu ihm um und ergriff seine Hand. Ohne Kommentar zog sie ihn aus dem hübschen Dorf. Hinein in eine unbekannte Welt.  
  
################################  
  
Chapter 5 Heimkehr  
  
DEMENTOREN TERRORISIEREN DIE MUGGELWELT  
  
- drei Muggel sterben bei Attentat?  
  
Gestern Nacht wurde wie in den letzten Wochen zuvor, wieder die Präsenz von Dementoren in einem Muggelgebiet geortet. Vor Ort war Arabella Figg ein rüstiger Squib dessen Tochter Alexa Zabini im Ministerium bestens bekannt ist. Die ältere Dame obwohl ohne Magie war sehr wohl in der Lage die Dementoren, die den Privetdrive Nr. 4 betraten, zu sehen. Sie alarmierte augenblicklich das Ministerium.  
  
Wenige Minuten nachdem man die Präsenz bestätigt hatte, waren die Ministeriumsvertreter Abbott und die Auror Tonks zusammen mit Moody Jr. Am Ort des Geschehens. Nach einigen Fragen an Mrs. Figg begannen die drei mit ihren Untersuchungen.  
  
Im Haus der Familie Dursley erschien zuerst alles normal. Es gab nach Bericht weder Kampfspuren noch andere Anzeichen von Gewalt. Erst als man keine lebenden Energien im Hause feststellen konnte, wurde die Sache ernster.  
  
Im ersten Stock des Hauses wurden dann die Leichen von Mr. und Mrs. Dursley gefunden. Ihr Sohn hatte anscheinend versucht sich im Badezimmer zu verbarrikadieren, ohne erfolg er war bereits tot.  
  
Was die ganze Sache noch komplizierter macht ist, dass die Dementoren, deren Überreste im Garten lagen, ihnen nicht die Seele ausgesaugt hatten. Alle drei wurden durch eines scharfes Messer oder besser noch Schwert getötet. Ebenso wie die Dementoren. Da die Klinge keine magischen Spuren hinterlassen hatte, gehen die Auror davon aus, dass es sich um eine Muggelwaffe handelt. Jedoch muss der Täter eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer gewesen sein, da die drei Dementoren wie bereits erwähnt auch in winzige Teile zerschnitten worden waren.  
  
Es ist bekannt, dass Muggel obwohl sie Dementoren nicht sehen können, ihre Wirkung dennoch deutlich spüren. Laut Mrs. Figg jedoch sind die Dursleys Magie gewohnt, da niemand anderer als Harry Potter in diesem Hause gelebt hat. Jedoch fanden die Auror keine Spur des Jungen der lebt. Seine Zauberutensilien wurden später in einem Gartenhaus gefunden.  
  
Die andere große Frage die uns alle beschäftigt ist: Wer brachte die Dementoren zu Mr. Potters Haus??  
  
Wie bereits bekannt hat das Ministerium die vollständige Kontrolle über die wahrscheinlich dunkelsten Kreaturen der Welt. Also wer in drei Teufels Namen würde diese grausamen Wesen zu Mister Potter schicken?  
  
Wie werden es bald erfahren. Das Ministerium hat sich angeboten den Fall mit allen ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln aufzuklären.  
  
Sashaki legte die Zeitung nieder. Den Rest des Artikels brauchte sie gar nicht zu lesen. Die Zeitung war immerhin schon drei Wochen alt. Das Ministerium den Fall aufklären, die blinden Hühner würden doch nicht mal ein Korn finden, wenn es direkt vor ihrer Nase pardon Schnabel liegen würde. Mit einem Seufzer nahm sie sich eine weitere Tasse Kaffee. Handgebraut wohl gemerkt. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie hatte sich nie an den englischen Kaffee gewöhnen können. Also braute sie immer wenn sie in England war ihren Kaffee selbst.  
  
Die junge Frau saß in der großen Halle und frühstückte. Da Albus' Plan ja nun schief gelaufen war, hatte der Schulleiter sie gebeten sich hier aufzuhalten um eventuell den Posten des Verteidigungslehrers zu übernehmen. Außerdem war Severus auf einer Mission für Voldemort. Hatte irgendetwas mit Veritaserum zu tun. Eigentlich war es ihr ja egal ob der schleimige Bastard da war oder nicht, aber die letzten Wochen waren so amüsant gewesen. Außerdem hatten sie ihr längst überfälliges Duell gehabt. Severus hatte verloren. Sein Gesicht war eine Erinnerung die sie mit ins Grab nehmen würde. Jetzt konnte sie mit einem Lächeln sterben.  
  
Es waren nur wenig Lehrer anwesend, da es noch recht früh war. Albus war in Diagon Alley um sich einem potenziellen Verteidigungskandidaten zu treffen, außerdem stand Hagrid dieses Jahr nicht als Lehrer zur Verfügung, da er als Bote von Hogwarts auf dem Weg zu den Riesen war. Allerdings war er nicht allein unterwegs, doch wer ihn begleitete wusste Sashaki nicht mehr. Sie hoffte nur, dass Hagrid erfolgreich war. Er war einer der wenigen Gryffindor, die sie leiden konnte. Na ja wenn sie ehrlich war, sie mochte ihn. Er war ein guter Freund obgleich ein wenig naiv.  
  
Sie hoffte bloß, dass der Kandidat für den Posten etwas taugte, sie hatte eigentlich keine große Lust in den nächsten Krieg mit dem irren Spinner reingezogen zu werden. Im letzten vor gut 10 Jahren war sie auf einem gnadelosen Rachefeldzug gewesen bevor die Mörder ihrer Eltern gestorben waren. Na gut Voldemort war damals noch am Leben gewesen, aber sie war nicht so verrückt zu glauben, dass sie es mit Voldemort aufnehmen zu könnte. Sie wusste, dass sie eine starke Totem und eine noch stärkere Hexe war, aber gegen die Oberschlange war auch sie machtlos. Also hatte sie seine Handlanger beseitigt.  
  
Leider hatte man sie erwischt, als sie gerade dabei war, Bellatrix und Rodolfus Lestrange die Kehlen durchzuschneiden. Die Beiden waren nach Azkaban gekommen. Sashaki konnte nicht sagen, dass sie das erfreute, sie hätte ihnen liebend gern die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Sie hatte Rache haben wollen für die Longbottons. Der Gedanke brachte sie zum Lächeln. Alle Schüler in Hogwarts fürchteten sie aufgrund ihrer Leidenschaft mit dem Tod. Der Schulleiter hatte sie dafür einmal sogar nach St. Mungos geschickt, wo man sie untersucht hatte. Doch mit ihrem Kopf war alles in Ordnung. Doch alle waren erstaunt, als sie herausbekamen warum sie der Tod so faszinierte.  
  
Die Antwort war simple: Sie war eine Totem.  
  
Das bedeutete sie war halb Mensch und halb Banshee. Normalerweise würde ihr das die Fähigkeit geben, Leute mit ihrer Stimme zu töten. Aber da ihre Mutter der Mensch gewesen war, hatte sie von ihrem Vater den sogenannten 'Todesdurst' geerbt. Nur männliche Banshee konnten diese Fähigkeit vererben und bei Menschen trat sie so selten auf, dass kaum etwas darüber bekannt war. Doch bei ihr war es so gewesen, der Drang den Tod nahe zu sein hatte Sashaki verzweifeln lassen bis man ihr erlaubt hatte in regelmäßigen Abständen Hagrid in den Wald auf die Jagd zu begleiten.  
  
Von da an war es mit ihr besser gegangen und sie hatte gelernt, dass nicht alle Gryffindor kopflos waren. Die Leidenschaft mit dem Tod war auch der Hauptgrund gewesen später eine Auftragkillerin zu werden. Anders wäre sie als Hexe dem Tod nie so nah gewesen.  
  
Das Klacken der Haupttüren ließ Sashaki aus den Gedanken fahren und sie drehte sich, wie alle anderen Lehrer zur Tür um. Der Schulleiter betrat die Halle gefolgt von drei weiteren Personen, zwei davon etwa 17- 19 Jahre und die letzte war noch ein Kind. Sie konnte nicht älter als 15 sein. Sashaki's Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Sie konnte mindestens drei Messer am Körper beider Jugendlichen sehen. Sie trug einen Bogen auf ihrem Rücken und er ein Schwert. Aber was sie am meisten schockte waren die Substanzen um die drei.  
  
Substanz war das Wort für die Lebensenergie, je nach Rasse, Geschlecht und Alter war die Substanz etwas anders. Die von menschlichen Frauen war meist von sanften Wellen gekennzeichnet, während die der Männer mehr gezackt war. Menschliche Substanzen waren stets gelb. Manchmal fragte Sashaki sich welche Substanzfarbe Voldemort wohl jetzt hatte, ob gelb immer noch darunter war oder war seine Menschlichkeit bereits ganz verloren?  
  
Doch alle drei Gäste hatten keine gelbe Substanz, nein die des Jungen war rubinrot, die der jungen Frau war dunkelblau und die des Kindes war violett. Außerdem waren alle Substanzen weder gewellt noch gezackt sondern lagen um die Körper herum, wie eine zweite Haut. Wer immer das war, es waren keine Menschen oder Halbmenschen so wie sie selber. Immerhin kannte sie die Substanz von Halbmenschen am Besten. Ihre Substanz hatte die Farbe von geschmolzenen Gold und sie war wie ein Heiligenschein um ihren Kopf herum manifestiert. Eine engelsgleiche Erscheinung musste sie für die sein, die Substanzen sehen konnten. Doch sie war mehr das Gegenteil als alles andere. Das Wort Todesfee passte sehr gut zu ihr.  
  
Unauffällig beobachtete sie die restlichen Lehrer. Professor McGonagall beobachtete alle drei mit Interesse. Flitwick im Gegensatz dazu sah alle drei mit großem Misstrauen an. (Er kann Substanzen auch sehen. Klar er ist ein Zwerg.) Die anderen Lehrer betrachteten die Gäste mit Neugier, sie konnten also keine Substanzen sehen. Eigentlich war das nicht verwunderlich, da man nicht nur ein gewisses magisches Talent brauchte sondern auch genug psychisches Training haben musste um nicht wahnsinnig zu werden. Da man die Farben nach erlernen des Substanz-Sehens nicht mehr wegbekam, nicht mal der Gedächtnisverlust war genug um das wieder wegzubekommen. Man würde alle Lebewesen selbst Pflanzen und Tiere für den Rest des Lebens mit ihren Substanzen sehen.  
  
"Meine lieben Lehrer ich freue mich euch die neuen Lehrer für VGDK und magische Geschöpfe vorstellen zu dürfen. Heron Salazar Slytherin für VGDK und Slene Slytherin für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Die junge Dame ist ihre Tochter Silver. Sie wird nächstes Jahr eine neue Schülerin werden."  
  
Mit dieser Ankündigung brach das Chaos in der Halle aus. Slytherin ein echter Slytherin als Lehrer nein zwei sogar, die Welt würde in Aufruhr geraten. Hatte der Schulleiter nun gänzlich den Verstand verloren??? Voldemort war wiederauferstanden und Albus wollte Verwandte von ihm unterrichten lassen. Es war offiziell, er war nun wirklich verrückt.  
  
Alle betrachteten den jungen Mann und seine Frau nun noch genauer. Er war das Spiegelbild Salazars mit den nun dunkelroten Augen und den dunkelrot bis schwarzem Haar. Die bleiche Haut war nur ein weiteres Zeichen für die Ähnlichkeit. Der junge Mann grinste leicht und man konnte die spitzen Eckzähne sehen, die sich im Gaumen des Mann befanden. Der Junge war wahrscheinlich ein sehr enger Verwandter des Hogwarts Gründers, keine Magie der Welt wäre stark genug gewesen, das Aussehen des seit fast tausend Jahren toten Magiers wiederzubringen.  
  
Die Ohren der Personen beantworteten die unausgesprochenen Fragen über die Herkunft. Sie waren spitz und seine zusätzlich lang. Die Ohren von Elfen, wobei die Ohren von ihm erheblich länger waren. Das Zeichen eines dunklen Elf. Salazar war auch einer gewesen. Sie war ein weiblicher Lichtelf. Wie die Beiden zusammengekommen waren, war allen ein Rätsel. Es war bekannt, dass Licht- und Dunkelelfen seit Tausenden von Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr hatten. Schön beide waren Rassen waren verbannt und gejagt worden. Vielleicht hatte das geholfen, diese Beiden zusammen zu bringen. Das Mädchen war dann wahrscheinlich die Tochter der Beiden. Sie war ein Yin - Yan Elf.  
  
Elfenkinder, die Licht- und Dunkelelfen in der Familie hatten, wurden so genannt. Sie wurden meist von Licht- und Dunkelelfen, die nicht ihrer Familie angehörten, verachtet. Silver, wie waren sie bloß auf den Namen gekommen, verhielt sich ruhig. Ihr Gesicht war wie aus Stein gemeißelt. Sie gab nicht frei was sie dachte. Sie stand ruhig hinter ihren Eltern und wartete.  
  
"Ladies und Gentleman ich versichere euch, keiner unserer Schüler wird daran sterben von einem Slytherin unterrichtet zu werden. Heron hier ist ein exzellenter Kämpfer und kennt sich in menschlicher und nicht menschlicher Magie bestens aus und Slene hat Erfahrung mit magischen Geschöpfen. Elfen besitzen ein ausgezeichnetes Verständnis für Tiere und Pflanzen aller Art. Das wird ein sehr lehrreiches Jahr für unsere Schüler werden. Miss Müller, wenn sie mir bitte ebenfalls im meinem Büro Gesellschaft leisten würden. Es gibt dort einige Dinge, die ich sie fragen möchte."  
  
Sashaki zog eine ihrer Augenbrauen nach oben. Was könnte der Schulleiter noch von ihr wollen? Er hatte sie bereits für ihre Dienste bezahlt und er hatte jemanden für den Posten gefunden, also was könnte er noch von ihr wollen?? Trotz der fragenden Gedanken stand sie auf und folgte den ungleichen Quartet.  
  
################################  
  
AGAG Begriffe Erklärung HPMDL Begriffe Erklärung Totem Lebewesen mit Yin Yan Elfe Elfe, die Licht- menschlichem und und Dunkelelf als Banshee Blut Eltern hat Substanz Lebensenergie, Magischer Kern Ort an dem die die sich in einer Magie im Körper farbigen Aura um manifestiert ist, den Körper ist der Kern manifestiert. aufgebraucht wird man zum Muggel/Squib Bindung Eine Person, dessen Seele zwischen den Dimensionen wandern kann Traumwanderer Person, die durch Träume wandern und diese manipulieren kann   
  
So das war ich hoffe euch hats gefallen.  
  
Bye  
  
Black Soul 


	6. Der erste Kontakt

Augen gemacht aus Gold

Hi,

da bin ich wieder. Knapp zwei Monate nach dem letzten Kapitel. Ich machs kurz.

Viel Spaß

& und schreibt mir ein review.

Bye

Black Soul

Heron Salazar Slytherin oder Harry Potter wie er vor wenigen Wochen noch genannt wurde, schaute sich sorgfältig im Büro des Schulleiters um. Er musste es ja aussehen lassen, als wäre er noch nie hier gewesen. Nachdem er mit Slene, seiner Ehefrau, das Dorf in dem sie gelebt hatte, verlassen hatten. Waren sie zu dem altem Stamm Salazar Slytherins gewandert. Dort hatte Slene ihm Rede und Antwort gestanden. Er hatte erfahren, was sie damit gemeint hatte, dass sein Leben eine Lüge war und er hatte herausgefunden was und wer er wirklich war.

Dann war da noch die Sache gewesen, wie er überhaupt in ihre Welt gekommen war. Das Letzte an was er sich noch erinnern konnte, war, dass sie ihn durch diese schimmernde Barriere gezogen hatte, als er dabei gewesen war aufzuwachen. Nein er war nicht aufgewacht, er hatte sich besser gesagt aufgelöst. Jemand, wahrscheinlich ein Dementor, hatte versucht seine Seele von seinem Körper zu trennen. In dem Slene seine Seele, die sich immer in Träumen an einem Ort manifestierte, in ihre Dimension gezogen hatte, war seine Seele komplett von seinem Körper getrennt worden und hatte sich in einem neu geschaffenem Körper aus den sechs Elementen der Welt manifestiert.

Mit dem neuen Körper hatten er und Slene sich dann zu Salazar Slytherins Stamm aufgemacht. Dort hatte er dann erfahren, dass Slene eine Weltenwandernde war. Sie konnte zwischen mehren Welten auf Traumebene wandern. Er hingegen war ein Traumwandler mit der Fähigkeit in die Träume anderer zu sehen und sie zu beeinflussen oder zu manipulieren. Slene war die Einzige Lichtelfe, die der Stamm der Dunkelelfen näher kommen ließ.

Sie war die Gewählte, die Elfe, die eine wichtige Position als Verbindung zwischen den beiden Clans einnehmen würde. Licht- und Dunkelhelfen waren schon ewig verfeindet bis man sich entschloss einen Waffenstillstand zu schließen, da der Krieg viele Opfer gefordert hatte und Kinder waren bei den Elfen sehr selten. Wenn 2 in tausend Jahren geboren wurden, war das schon ein Wunder. Also beschloss man aufgrund des Waffenstillstandes alle 10.000 Jahre einen Licht- und Dunkelelfen zu vermählen. Immer abwechselnd würde ein Vertreter sich jemanden aus dem Anderen Volk aussuchen.

Dies war schon lange bekannt, lange bevor Slene überhaupt geboren worden war, aber das hieß nicht, dass ihr Dorf sie hatte gehen lassen wollen. Lichtelfen trauten den Dunkelelfen genauso wenig, wie die Dunkelelfen den Lichtelfen trauten. Als Gewählte war es Slene's Aufgabe gewesen einen Dunkelelf zu heiraten. Jedoch hatte sie zum Erstaunen aller keinen des Stammes genommen sondern einen, der noch nicht einmal wusste, dass er ein Elf war. Ihn, Heron 'Harry' Salazar Potter. Somit hatte sie zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen.

Sie hatte sich an das Gebot gehalten einen Dunkelelf zu heiraten und er gehörte zu Salazar's Blut. Andererseits aber wusste er nichts über den Hass zwischen den beiden Clans uns so konnte sie bei ihm alles sachlich erklären ohne einen Einwand zu hören. Ihre Ehe hielt nun schon eine sehr lange Zeit und Harry wollte das sie noch mindestens zwei drei Ewigkeiten weiter dauern würde. Er war ja immerhin unsterblich genauso wie Slene und seine Tochter Silver. Na ja unsterblich in der Hinsicht, dass er nicht alterte, aber Waffen konnten ihn ja töten.  
  
Lily war die Tochter Salazar Slytherin' selbst gewesen. Doch aufgrund der Elfen Diskriminierung und der späteren Jagd hatte sie nie erfahren was sie war. Doch Slene's feine Sinne hatten ihn aufgespürt. Er erinnerte sich gut daran, als sie ihm sagte, sie wolle ihn heiraten. Er hatte wahrscheinlich bekloppt ausgesehen, aber nun war das egal. 9.000 Jahre, seit nun mehr 9.000 Jahren war er mit ihr verheiratet und das fast unmögliche war passiert. Slene und er hatten eine Tochter bekommen. Kinder waren das größte Geschenk in der Elfenwelt und sie Beide hatten eines bekommen. Für sie war es besonders ein Wunder, da sie nicht derselben Rassen angehörten. Er war glücklich und nun nach 9000 Jahren, die er in Mittel Erde verbracht hatte, würde er seine ersten und besten Freunde wieder sehen.

Auch wenn Ron und Hermine ihn nicht mehr erkennen würden. Er wusste, dass sie ewig Freunde bleiben würden, obwohl er wusste, dass nichts mehr so wie früher sein würde. 9.000 Jahre Erfahrung und Schmerz, Glück und Leben. Er war nicht mehr der kleine Junge, der mit ihnen nach dem vierten Jahr den Zug verlassen hatte. Er war jetzt Heron Salazar Slytherin. Das Enkelkind Salazar Slytherin's selbst. Harry Potter war tot, oder so gut wie tot. Durch sorgfältige Suche hatte er die Information erhalten, dass sein Körper in dem entsprechenden Krankenflügel von St. Mungos war. Er würde dort nun für immer bleiben. Eine Rückkehr in seinen alten Körper war unmöglich. Er würde Heron Salazar bleiben, ob er es wollte oder nicht.

Dumbledore's Stimme ließ Harry wieder aus seinen Gedanken fahren, ohne weitere Umschweife verlagerte er seine Gedanken. Der alte Mann hatte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt, während Slene, Silver und Sashaki ebenfalls Platz genommen hatten. Er fragte sich was genau der Schulleiter noch wollte, aber er würde es ja gleich erfahren.

Wie in Minuten so kam es Harry vor war der letzte Abend der Ferien da, morgen würde er Ron und Hermine wiedersehen. Er und seine Familie hatten sich gut in Hogwarts eingelebt, obwohl ihm alle Lehrer mit der Ausnahme von Sashaki noch immer misstrauische Blicke zu warfen. Er lächelte leicht, so sehr sie ihm zu misstrauen schienen, alle waren höflich zu seiner Frau und verwöhnten seine Tochter bis zum Geht- Nicht- Mehr.

Allerdings konnte Silver sich nicht so dankbar zeigen, wie sie es gerne wollte. Ihre Empathie und Hellseherischen Fähigkeiten waren eine schwere Aufgabe. Er fühlte sich schuldig, in seinen 10.000 Jahren war die Verbindung zu Voldemort verschwunden, aber er hatte sie an Silver weitergegeben. Sie sah nun was er sonst sah, mit der Ausnahme, dass sie keine Narbe auf ihrer Stirn hatte.

Sie sprach in letzter Zeit oft zu Dumbledore über Dinge, die sie gesehen hatte. Allerdings fragte sie ihn noch immer zuerst. Die Sache mit Draco Malfoy was wirklich schrecklich und er war jedes Mal drauf und dran Lucius Malfoy sein Schwert _Anguis _in den Rücken zu rammen. Zum Glück wusste Slene nichts über die Sache, andernfalls hätten Voldemort und Lucius Malfoy einen äußerst schmerzhaften Tod erfahren. Für sie waren Kinder das wichtigste auf der Welt.

Seufzend schloss er seine Vorbereitungen ab, nahm dann seinen gepackten Koffer, verkleinerte diesen und flog dann zusammen mit Silver nach London. Silver brauchte noch ihre Schulsachen, sie würde in seinen alten Jahrgang gehen. Er und seine Tochter machten noch einen Zwischenstop in Surrey, wo er das Grab seiner Verwandten besuchte. Er konnte zwar nicht verstehen, warum Dumbledore sie hatte töten lassen, weinte ihnen aber auch keine großen Tränen nach.

Dann machte er und Silver sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse um dort Silver's Schulsachen zu besorgen und er wollte sich noch mit Arthur Weasley zu treffen, Albus hatte ihn darum gebeten, da er sich wegen Fudge nicht einmischten durfte. Er betrat den Tropfenden Kessel und trat an die Bar. Es war still geworden in der verqualmten Kneipe, denn trotz des aufgehobenen Verbotes für Elfen, wagten sich viele nicht in die Winkelgasse, da Diskriminierung noch immer vorkam.

Tom erschien und : "Was kann ich für sie tun?" "Heron Slytherin, Albus Dumbledore hat ein Zimmer für mich reserviert!" "Sly... Slytherin...ja.. ja, ich habe ihre Reservierung hier liegen . Zimmer 7 ist für sie , ich bringe ihr Gepäck gleich hoch. Wollen sie heute Abend noch etwas essen?" "Nein danke , ich würde gerne den Schlüssel gleich bei ihnen abgeben . Ich muss noch ein paar Besorgungen machen."

Tom nahm den Schlüssel und nickte.

Harry oder Heron, wie er nun hieß, betrat die Winkelgasse dicht gefolgt von seiner Tochter. Sie bummelten durch die Straßen und kauften nach und nach die benötigten Schulutensilien und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu seinem Eiscafe´ wo er mit Arthur Weasley verabredet war. Die feindseligen und neugierigen Blicke, die ihnen folgten, ignorierten beide. Arthur saß mit Ron, Hermine ,seiner Frau und Ginny an einem Tisch und aßen Eis.

Harry schlenderte unauffällig hinter Mr. Weasley entlang und machte ein schnelles Zeichen auf seinem Rücken, Arthur bemerkte dies und sah wie Harry in einer Seitengasse verschwand. Wenige Minuten später machten sich Molly Weasley und die anderen auf und verschwanden in Richtung tropfenden Kessel. Mr. Weasley jedoch blieb mitten in der Menge stehen und fiel zurück, was Ron und alle noch nicht bemerkten. Schnell lief er in die Seitengasse in die Harry verschwunden war. "Eins und Eins ....." "macht vier!" Arthur atmete erleichtert aus . " Geben sie diese Liste Dumbledore! Es stehen alle darauf , die ich bereits überzeugen konnte . Bei einigen muss ich noch ein bisschen Druck ausüben, aber ich werde wie ich glaube noch ein paar andere überzeugen können."

"Ist gut ! Haben sie ihre Familie eingeweiht ?" "Nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Meine ältesten Bill und Charlie sind bereits aktiv! Percy darf nichts wissen, er liegt Fudge zu Füßen. Ron weiß noch einiges aber Fred, George und Ginny wissen nichts, wieso?" "Albus informierte mich darüber, dass Ronald mit Harry Potter und Hermine Granger schon einiges erlebt hat. Ich muss sicher sein, auf wen ich besonders achten muss. Ihre Zwillinge sollen auch Rumtreiber sein , von ihrer Tochter habe ich in der Richtung nichts gehört, ich danke für diese Information."

"Sie hören sich so an, als würden Sie sie bald wiedersehen. Sie sind doch höchstens so ein zwei Jahre älter als meine Zwillinge, wie sie Ron." "Ich werde sie wiedersehen, wir sollten jetzt zum tropfenden Kessel gehen , ehe man sie vermisst."

Harry ging an Mr. Weasley vorbei und zurück zum tropfenden Kessel. Nachdem er die Hälfte des Weges bereits geschafft hatte, hörte er Hermines Stimme : "Krummbein ..komm runter.. komm schon!" Harry sah das alle Weasleys vor einem Hausdach standen und Krummbein auf dem Dach saß. "Herm.. lass ihn doch einfach hier , er kommt schon runter ,wenn er Lust hat." "Nein , ich gehe erst wenn er wieder unten ist." "Mum kannst du ihn nicht einfach runter zaubern?" "Nein Ron , ich würde ihn vielleicht verletzten." "Mum bitte! Bitte!" "Nein , wir warten bis er von selbst runter kommt."

Harry und Arthur traten hinzu als man ein: "Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Mrs. Weasley drehte sich um. Vor ihr stand ein Mädchen, sie war wohl etwa im Alter von Ron und Hermine "Nur wenn du einen Weg weißt , wie wir den Kater von dem Haus runter bekommen ohne zu zaubern." "Ich denke, ich kann ihnen helfen." Sie stieß sich leicht vom Boden ab und landete elegant auf dem Dach. Krummbein musterte sie kurz bevor zu ihr hin glitt und sich am Knöchel der Unbekannten rieb.

Silver nahm Krummbein auf den Arm und war kurz darauf wieder auf dem Boden, wo alle Weasleys und Hermine mit aufgerissenem Munde standen . "Wem gehört denn dieser Kater?" "Mi.. mir ", meldete sich Hermine zu Wort. Silver gab ihn ihr , lächelte noch einmal freundlich und tat dann zu Heron, der hinter den Weasleys stand. Gemeinsam verschwanden beide im Tropfenden Kessel. Beide bemerkten nicht wie Hermine ihnen, besonders Heron, hinterher sah. "Was für ein Mann!" Ginny nickte während sie beobachtete, wie er in der Menge verschwand.

"Herm, mach deine Augen mal richtig auf! Wenn du richtig hingesehen hättest, hättest du gemerkt, dass das ein Elf war, genauso wie die kleine. Dummes Pack. Erlauben sich alles, seitdem sie wieder zaubern dürfen.", war Rons Meinung in einem eifersüchtigen Ton. "Ronald Weasley! Was muss ich da hören, das war eben frech und feindlich. Du kannst ja zu den Malfoys ziehen. Da würdest du genau reinpassen!!" "Das ist was ganz anderes Mum."

"Wo ist das was anderes ? Weil es keine Muggelgeborenen sind? Sie haben die gleichen magischen Fähigkeiten wie wir, dein Großvater ist noch mit den Elfen zusammen zu Schule gegangen!" "Ich halt schon den Mund ." "Was ist hier los Molly? Ich dachte ihr seid schon beim Abendessen?" "Krummbein war auf das Dach geflüchtet. Es hat bis eben gedauert ihn wieder runter zu holen. Wo warst du Arthur?" "Ich habe eben noch einen Bekannten von Ministerium getroffen und mich kurz mit ihm unterhalten."

"Ist gut. Wir sollten jetzt gehen und Ronald, wenn ich noch mal etwas derartiges wie eben höre, gibt es richtigen Ärger!" "Was war denn?" "Eben hat ein Elfenmädchen Hermine Krummbein vom Dach geholt und Ronald hat als er und ihr Bruder weg waren, Bemerkungen gemacht, als würdest du mit Lucius Malfoy über Muggelgeborene sprechen!" "Ronald, das glaub ich nicht. Warum, denn das ?" Die Antwort blieb Ron erspart, denn genau im diesen Moment rannte Mr. Weasley in jemanden rein.

Bumm Bummpf

"Entschuldigung, ich hab nicht aufgepasst:" " Wie immer, sie passen nicht auf, wer mit ihnen rum läuft. Schlammblüter! Sie sinken wirklich tiefer. Man spricht im Ministerium bereits von ihrer Entlassung!" Arthur musste nicht aufschauen um zu wissen gegen wen er gerannt war. Als er aufstand sah er in das Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy. Draco stand neben ihm, den Blick jedoch auf den Boden gerichtet, als wollte er niemanden in die Augen sehen. "Zum Glück sind sie ja nicht für meine Stelle zuständig!" Mit diesen Worten gingen Arthur und alle anderen an den beiden Malfoys vorbei und verschwanden im tropfenden Kessel.

Heron zog sich schnell seinen schwarzen Umhang über. "Ich muss noch was erledigen Silver, geh schon ins Bett, wenn du müde bist. Du brauchst nicht auf mich zu warten."Seine Tochter nickte und griff sich dann ein Buch um zu lesen. Heron verschwand, als wäre er nie da gewesen. Nach drei Stunden wurde das junge Mädchen müde und legte sich zu Bett. Einschlafen konnte sie jedoch nicht, sie hörte das Wimmern des Jungen im Zimmer nebenan. Sie wusste wer das war.

Silver steckte seinen Kopf unter sein Kissen und verfluchte, dass Elfen feinere Ohren hatten und deshalb viel besser hören konnten. Nach etwa zwei Stunden wurde es endlich still, sie hörte nur noch ein Schluchzen. ´Nach Hause....wusch Lucius ist wohl weg. Ich hoffe Draco macht keine Dummheiten.´ Lautlos glitt sie aus seinem Bett und öffnete das Fenster, unter ihr war das London der Muggel . Vorsichtig landete sie auf dem Fenstersims von Dracos Raum. Die Vorhänge waren nicht zugezogen, so konnte sie bequem hinein sehen. Draco lag zusammen gekrümmt in seinem Bett und schien zu schlafen.

Erst beim zweiten Hinsehen fiel auf, dass seine Augen weit aufgerissen und starr waren. ´Der Imperius Fluch!...´Alohomora´ Das Fenster öffnete sich lautlos, Silver richtete ihren neuen Zauberstab auf Draco und murmelte finite incantaten. Dann verschloss sie das Fenster wieder. Draco bemerkte, dass er sich wieder bewegen konnte, er zuckte zusammen, als er das Klicken am Schloss des Fensters hörte und eilte hin. Silver machte einen Satz und landete sehr unelegant in ihrem Zimmer und verschloss das eigene Fenster. Keine halbe Minute später wurde das Fenster nebenan geöffnet.

Heron betrat sein Zimmer um zu sehen, wie seine Tochter recht unelegant auf dem Boden ihres Zimmers landete. Eiligst schloss sie das Fenster. "Ist irgend etwas da draußen?"Er beobachtete wie sich ihre Augen plötzlich milchig weiß färbten, bevor sie zur ihrer alten Farbe zurückkehrten. Heron wusste, dass sie eine Vision gehabt hatte es jedoch vorzog noch nicht darüber zu sprechen. Er ließ es dabei und verschwand im angrenzenden Badezimmer um sich umzuziehen.


	7. Die Zugfahrt Teil 1

Augen gemacht aus Gold

Hi,

endlich sind meine Prüfungen vorbei und ich kann wieder schreiben. Habe einen neuen Schlepptop bekommen und bin wieder kreativ. Jetzt hoffen wir alle mal, dass die Chapter schneller raus kommen als vorher.

Disclaimer: siehe Teil 1

Wie immer viele reviews oder emails.

Bye

Black Soul

Chapter 7 Die Zugfahrt beginnt

Am nächsten Tag in Kings Cross

Heron und Silver waren schon um 10.00 Uhr am Gleis 9 ¾, um mit dem Lokführer die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu besprechen, da sich Angriffe der Todesser in letzter Zeit wieder häuften und Dumbledore kein Risiko eingehen wollte. Alles verlief ohne Zwischenfälle. Er und Silver saßen in einem Abteil und lasen Beide ein Buch, als die Tür aufgemacht wurde.

Es war Draco, zur Abwechslung mal ohne Grabbe und Goyle. "Ist hier noch frei? Alles andere ist belegt." Harry nickte ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen, bemerkte aber trotzdem, dass Draco Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins geworden war. "Ist denn bei den Vertrauensschülern kein Platz?" "Ich will mich nicht zu ihnen setzen." "Ach so." Malfoy ließ sich auf den anderen Fensterplatz nieder und fragte sich wohl zum hundertem Mal woher er diese Stimme kannte. Der junge Mann, der im gegenüber saß trug eine dunkelgrüne Robe und las ein Buch von dem Draco noch nie gehört hatte. War eigentlich leicht zu erklären, wenn man bedachte, dass er die Buchstaben auf dem Buch nicht lesen konnte.

Ihm gegenüber saß ein Mädchen in seinem Alter, sie trug eine Hogwarts Uniform, jedoch ohne Haussymbol. Er kannte sie nicht. Vielleicht war sie ein neue Schülerin. Doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, ging die Tür erneut auf und Ron steckte seinen Kopf ein. "Herm hier ist noch was frei, aber Malfoy sitzt auch drin." "Ist egal, Hauptsache wir sitzen endlich." Ron und Hermine setzten sich hin und Harry und Silver sahen Beide zum ersten Mal von ihren Büchern auf.

"Bist du nicht das Mädchen, das Krummbein gestern von dem Dach geholt hat?" Sie nickte nur, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Buch zuwandte. Der Junge betrachtete sie weiterhin, erschien etwas sagen zu wollen, aber bevor er dazu kam. "WAS ZUM TEUFEL TREIBT EIN ELF IN UNSEREM ZUG?" Heron erstarrte, was hatte Ron denn nun auf einmal? "Nur weil ihr wieder zaubern dürft, ist das noch kein Grund uns die Schulzeit durch eure Anwesenheit noch zu verschlimmern!" "Ron! Was ist mit dir los, er hat dir doch gar nichts getan!" Hermine starrte Ron mit einem ebenso erschrockenen Ausdruck an, wie Heron.

Auch Draco sah etwas verwirrt aus. _´Hat Potter soviel Einfluss auf Weasley ? Der ist doch sonst nicht so rassistisch´ _"Jetzt verteidigt du den Wurzelzwerg auch noch, das wird ja immer schöner!" "Weasley halt den Mund! Ich will meine Ruhe!" "Dann geh mit dem Waldschrat in den Wald! Da ist es ruhig!" Dracos Gesicht zeigte an, dass er langsam die Geduld verlor. "Ich will meine Ruhe", wiederholte er. "Ich möchte sie beide bitten ihren Ton auf ein normales Level zu senken!"

"Von jemandem, der auf Bäumen gewohnt hat, lass ich mir gar nicht sagen und du Slytherin geh mit in Wald, wenn du Ruhe haben willst!" Jetzt zeigten Dracos Wangen eine leichte rötliche Färbung an und ohne Vorwarnung sprang er vor und flankte Ron eine. Keine zehntel Sekunde später wälzten Ron und Draco sich in einem engen Knäuel auf dem Boden herum. Hermine sprang auf und versuchte Ron festzuhalten, ohne Erfolg, es führte nur dazu, dass sie Rons Faust abbekam, nach hinten kippte und sich den Kopf aufschlug.

Jetzt reichte es Harry, er stand auf, zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch. Sofort wurden die beiden getrennt und standen nun vor ihm. Draco hatte ein blaues Auge und Ron spuckte einen Zahn in seine Faust. Harry wandte sich von den beiden ab und sah nach Hermine, die immer noch bewusstlos auf dem Sitz lag. Er schaute nach und sah das sie sich den Kopf übel gestoßen hatte, aber ansonsten in Ordnung war. "Miss Granger? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Hermine hob den Kopf und nickte.

Taumelnd erhob sie sich, um dann in Harrys Arme zu fallen, dieser setzte sie auf den Platz neben Silver und bat sie sich um die Beule zu kümmern. Danach wandte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den beiden anderen zu. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Emotionen.

"Ich bin entsetzt über das was ich hier eben gesehen habe. Ich bin der Auffassung, dass Schüler die schon über die vierte Klasse hinaus sind über Schlägereien erhaben sein sollten, außerdem haben sie noch eine Unbeteiligte verletzt! Als Vertrauensschüler hätten sie Mr. Malfoy nicht so reagieren sollen. Und sie (Redet mit Ron) haben sie nicht nur feindselig gegenüber mir und meinem Volk verhalten, sondern einen Vertrauensschüler beleidigt , seine Anweisungen missachtet , eine Schlägerei provoziert und eine unbeteiligte Klassenkameradin verletzt! Das ist enttäuschend . Meine Strafe fällt daher so aus:

1.)15 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin wegen einer Schlägerei und Nachsitzen!

2.)25 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen einer Schlägerei und weil sie diese

angezettelt haben.

5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Beleidigungen und feinseligen Verhalten

gegenüber einem Fremden!

10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Beleidigungen eines Vertrauensschüler

und Missachtung seiner Anweisungen und wegen Verletzung einer Unbeteiligten.

Sie werden ebenso wie Mr. Malfoy nachsitzen !

Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?" Draco nickte und setzte sich , im Gegensatz zu Ron, der rastete nun völlig ab. "Ich habe doch gesagt, das ich mir von einem Waldschrat nichts sagen lasse!" "50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und sie werden eine Woche lang nachsitzen, wegen Beleidigung einer Lehrkraft."

Das brachte selbst Ron zum Schweigen , Hermine betrachtete den jungen Mann .

_´Der ist doch höchstens 18 vielleicht 20 Jahre, wie kann er dann schon Lehrer sein´_ Draco sprach das was Hermine dachte aus: "Sind sie nicht noch etwas zu jung um Lehrer zu sein?" "Mr. Malfoy ich bin 10.000 Jahre alt, ich habe in meinen langen Leben mehr Schulen besucht, als wahrscheinlich in dieser Welt gibt. Ich denke das reicht um zu unterrichten." "10... 10.000 Jahre Sie ..sie sehen doch nicht viel älter als ich? Aber wie ist das möglich?" "Ich komme aus Mittelerde, dort gab es das Verbot für Elfen nicht, weil wir dort einen schwindenden Anteil der Bevölkerung ausmachen. Außerdem verläuft dort die Zeit anders als hier. Wie bereits bemerkt sind Silver hier und ich Elfen. Wir können Tausende von Jahren alt werden ohne auch nur einen Tag älter auszusehen als 20."

Jetzt meldete Hermine sich zu Wort: "Wie heißen sie eigentlich?" "Ich bin Heron Salazar Slytherin, die junge Dame neben ihnen ist meine Tochter Silver Lillian Slytherin." Heron verkniff ein Grinsen, als er die Reaktion seiner zukünftigen Schüler beobachtete. Alle drei rissen die Augen und wurden blass wie Leichentücher. Ron's Mund schnappte auf und zu, er wirkte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

Silver ließ das ganze kalt, als sie mit dem Vorstellen fortfuhr: "Und sie sind Miss Granger, Vertrauensschülerin von Gryffindor (Nicken), Mr. Malfoy, Vertrauensschüler, Mannschaftskapitän und Sucher von Slytherin (Nicken) und sie sind.. Mr. Weasley auch aus Gryffindor (beschämtes Nicken)" Bevor noch irgendwer etwas sagen konnte knallte es und der Zug schwankte.

Hermine fiel in Ron Schoß und Draco lag plötzlich halb auf Silver. Ron fragte: "Was war das?" "Ärg.. Runter!" Dann packte Harry sie und zog sie auf den Boden, keine Sekunde später schoss eine Flammenwand über sie hinweg und es regnete Glassplitter. Harry sah aus dem Fenster "Holy Shiva!" Draußen schwebten auf Besen etwa zehn Todessser.

Chapter 6: Der Angriff

"Vertrauensschüler, geht sofort in alle Abteile und schickt die Erstklässler zu den sechsten, holt mir die Schulsprecher! Verstanden?" Draco und Hermine nickten und krochen aus dem Abteil. "Mr. Weasley ?" "Ja?" "Wissen sie wo die anderen Fünften sitzen?" "Ja, wieso?" "Gehen sie zu ihnen und sagen sie allen sie sollen sich um die dritten und zweiten kümmern. Die Viertklässler sollen ihnen helfen!" Ron kroch ebenfalls aus dem Abteil und Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit seiner Tochter zu.

"Silver, du hilfst mir den Todessern den Gar aus zu machen. Gefangene, vermeide das Töten." Sie nickte und stellte sich auch zu Kampf. Beide blickten aus dem Fenster und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie bald eine Brücke überqueren sollten, aber es knallte und in der Brücke war ein riesiges Loch. ´Verdammt, wir müssen den Zug stoppen, aber dann haben sie das was sie wollen! Wir müssen die Brücke vorher wieder hinkriegen´ "Professor. .hier sind die Schulsprecher..!" Hermine und Draco standen im Abteil hinter ihnen Cho Chang und Angelina Johnson .

"Die Lage ist ernst , wir werden angegriffen! Ich möchte, dass sie alle Siebtklässer so aufteilen, dass in jedem Abteil mindestens einer von ihnen ist, der die anderen mit verteidigen kann Außerdem schicken sie alle Eulen, die verfügbar sind, los und informieren sie den Schulleiter! Wir müssen die Todesser los werden bevor wir die Brücke erreichen, sie ist zum Teil zerstört worden und wenn wir nicht vorher sie wieder in Schuss kriegen haben wir ein Problem."

"Warum halten wir nicht einfach an?" "Das ist genau das, was die Todesser wollen, wenn wir fahren lässt es sich schwerer angreifen. Also teilen sie die Siebtklässler auf und schicken sie sie in die Abteile, versuchen sie so viele Abteile wie nur möglich zu belegen , je mehr Abteile desto mehr Ziele und dann bleiben einige vor dem ersten Angriff verschont! Vertrauensschüler sie suchen sich ein paar Schüler, die Heilzauber beherrschen, falls es Verletzte gibt, danach ordnen sie sich in ein Abteil ein. Hexen sie die Fensterscheiben unzerbrechlich! Verstanden!"

"Was werden sie tun Professor?" "Ich kümmere mich um die Brücke!" Harry nickte allen noch mal zu, zückte seinen Zauberstab und Feuerblitz und flog aus dem kaputten Fenster. Cho und die anderen sahen ihm nach bevor sie ihre Aufträge erfüllten. Hermine war die Letzte, die in einem Abteil Platz einnahm. "Herm, alles in Ordnung?" "Ja Ron, ist hier irgendwer verletzt ?" "Nein, alles in Ordnung, bis jetzt." "Wer hat euch eigentlich den Auftrag gegeben?" "Der neue Lehrer!" "Wo ist er?" "Draußen!" "Ruhig jetzt sie kommen näher, haltet eure Zauberstäbe bereit!" "Malfoy ..hmpf" Hermine hatte Ron den Mund zugehalten und drückte ihm seinen Stab in die Hand. Was gut war, denn wenige Minuten später hagelte es Flüche .

´Hoffentlich halten die Scheiben´ Draco bemerkte, dass die Scheiben langsam Risse bekamen ."Wir sollten dieses Abteil räumen und uns neu aufteilen, die Flüche werden das Glas zersplittern und ich weiß nicht ob es einen Schild Zauber gegen sie gibt." Fred und George, die mit im Abteil waren, wussten dass er recht hatte, so stimmten sie zu. Fast alle waren schon draußen, als die Scheibe brach. Die Splitter schossen durch den Raum. Ron sprang zur Seite , doch Draco und Hermine hatten nicht soviel Glück. Hermines Gesicht wurde nur teilweise von einem Splitter getroffen, aber Draco der als Letzter das Abteil verlassen wollte, wurde direkt von einem großen Splitter erwischt, er torkelte in Richtung Fenster.

Bevor George, der es bemerkte, etwas tun konnte, flog ein Todesser vorbei und riss Draco mit sich. "Ohh scheiße!" George sah noch wie sich der Todesser wieder in die Reihe einreihte und mit dem Angriff fort fuhr. Harry war inzwischen unbemerkt zur der kaputten Brücke geflogen und hatte diese repariert und mit einigen Zaubern geschützt. Er flog Richtung Zug , als er sah wie ein Todesser einen Schüler aus dem Zug riss. "Verdammt! Ich muss sie anscheinend doch mit Gewalt vertreiben. ´ Harry schoss nach vorne die Todesser komplett überrascht .

"Stupefy, stupefy, stupefy, stupefy!" Vier der Todesser wurden getroffen und vier weitere tauchten auf ihren Besen den geschockten hinter her. Der, der Draco festhielt, nutzte einen Feuerzauber und ließ danach Draco fallen. Harry überlegte keine Sekunde und sprang von seinem Besen Draco hinter her. Er verbrannte seine Haut als er durch die Flammenwand fiel. Draco sah mit erschrockenen Augen , dass sein Lehrer ihm hinter her kam . Noch nie hatte jemand für ihn sein Leben riskiert. Harry schaffte es Draco so zu packen, dass er noch mit einer Hand seinen Zauberstab halten konnte.

Er konzentrierte sich kurz, murmelte ein paar Worte und zu Dracos Erstaunen fielen sie auf einmal nicht mehr sondern gewannen wieder an Höhe. ´Er muss ein Hochelf sein, die können Naturgeister beschwören...´ Draco hatte immer noch Angst und höllische Schmerzen, er klammerte sich an Harry fest. "Nicht so fest sonst drücken sie die Scherbe noch weiter rein und verletzten sich noch mehr. Harry wich den Flüchen die hinter ihm her schossen immer wieder aus bis einer seine linke Schulter traf . Harry schlingerte , er konnte sich nur noch knapp in der Luft halten , so setzte er zur Landung an, sie gelang ihm auch halbwegs: Harry drehte sich so, dass sein Gesicht denn Todessern zugewandt war, dann knallte er rückwärts in das Abteil , in dem sie vorher gesessen hatten.


	8. Die Zugfahrt Teil 2

Augen gemacht aus Gold

Hallo,

knapp 1 1/2 Monate nach dem letzten Update gibts nun endlich einen neuen Teil.

Bitte lasst mir ein review da oder ne mail.

Updates für meine anderen Stories gibts innerhalb der nächsten Woche, außerdem werde ich noch eine Geschichte auf Englisch veröffentlichen.

Disclaimer: Wenn mir auch nur eine Figur gehören würde, wäre ich reich und bräuchte nie wieder was tun, aber da dem nicht so ist, gehört mit anscheinend auch nichts!

bye  
BlackSoul

Chapter 8 Die Zugfahrt 2

Heron landete mitten in einem Glasscherbenhaufen. Er stand auf und brachte Draco, der inzwischen aufgrund hohen Blutverlustes ohnmächtig geworden war, in ein anderes Abteil. "Vertrauensschüler!" Er ging auf Hermine, Justin und Terry zu, die mit ein paar siebten und sechsten über zehn Verwundete versorgten. "Wie viele Verletzte und wie schlimm?" Terry drehte sich um: "Knapp zehn, das meiste sind Schnittwunden von dem zersplitterten Glas, aber ein Todesser hat in das Abteil der vierten einen Explosionszauber geschossen. Eine Schülerin wurde fast getötet und wir können ihr nicht helfen." "Wer?" Erst jetzt merkte der Slytherin das Ron neben einem Polster stand, er ging zur Seite und gab den Blick auf ein Mädchen Frei. Heron gefror das Blut in den Adern: Ginny Weasley lag da. Ihre Haut war verbrannt, an anderen Stellen hatte sie tiefe Schnitt- und Fleischwunden. Sie war nur mit einem Umhang bedeckt. "Heilige Shiva!"

"DAS KÖNNEN SIE LAUT SAGEN UND NUN TUN SIE WAS! SIE SIND DER LEHRER!" Ron schien die Geduld zu verlieren, da entschloss Heron sich ihn erst mal ruhig zu stellen. Er packte Ron an der Schulter und drückte sie leicht, sofort fiel Ron in Freds Arme. "Was haben sie mit ihm." "Ruhe jetzt, sie ist schwer verletzt, wenn ich sie retten soll kann ich niemanden gebrauchen, der die Nerven verliert. Bringen sie ihn in ein sicheres Abteil und versuchen sie dann die Blutungen von Draco hier zu stoppen ohne die Scherbe zu entfernen, sonst haben wir bald ein Blutbad!"

Fred verließ mit Ron auf dem Arm das Abteil, die Stimme des Lehrers war eindeutig gewesen. Sie duldete keine Widerrede. "George, pass auf Ron auf und halt in davon ab noch mal ins Abteil zu kommen!" "Ginny liegt dort schwer verletzt und er darf nicht zu ihr. Welcher Volltrottel hat das entschieden?" Ohne auf die Antwort von Fred zu warten stürmte George in das Abteil, in dem die Verletzten waren, es war das eines das noch nicht beschossen wurde. Bevor Fred etwas tun konnte, war George schon im Abteil verschwunden und man hörte sein Geschrei.

Im Abteil

"WAS FÄLLT IHNEN EIN MEINEN BRUDER ZU BETÄUBEN UND IHM ZU VERBIETEN SEINE EIGENE SCHWESTER ZU SEHEN?" Klatsch! George fiel zu Boden auf seiner einen Wange zeichnete sich ein Handabdruck ab. Silver, die von allen unbemerkt im Abteil gestanden hatte, rieb sich die Hand, sie hatte recht dolle zugeschlagen. "Bist du endlich wieder bei Sinnen? Dein Bruder ist nur Gift für deine Schwester, wenn er hier rumschreit und Panik macht. Sie braucht Ruhe und Vater brauche sie auch, wenn er ihr helfen soll!" Alle im Abteil starrten das junge Mädchen an mit Ausnahme ihres Vaters. Der dunkle Elf sah Fred an.

"Nehmen sie ihren Bruder und machen sie sich nützlich! Gehen sie in den Gepäckwagon und besorgen sie mir die Zaubertrankzutaten und Utensilien eines Siebtklässlers!" Fred nickte, packte George und sie verschwanden in Richtung Gepäckwagon. "Miss Granger! Mr. Booth ! Gehen sie nach vorne zu der Hexe mit den Süßigkeiten und holen sie alle Flaschen Kürbissaft, wenn sie wieder hier sind verwandeln sie es in Wasser. Um Mr. Malfoy kümmern sie sich Miss Johnson!" "Was haben sie vor Sir?" "Ich muss einen Trank brauen, der die inneren Verletzungen heilt!" "Sind denn überhaupt alle Zutaten da?" "Die entscheidenden habe ich bei mir, den Rest nehmen wir aus einem Etat eines Schülers!"

Keine Minute später standen Hermine und Terry wieder im Abteil mit fünf Kannen Wasser. Heron nahm die Kannen an. "Danke, kümmern sie sich dann um die anderen!" Er stellte die Kannen auf den Boden und sicherte sie mit einem ´Nicht verschüttbahr- Zauber´. Danach entfachte Heron ein tragbares Feuer, wie das Hermine gerne benutzte.

**_KRATSCH BUMM ZISCH_ **

Alle Schüler im Abteil schreckten auf als der Zug sich auf einmal zur rechten Seite neigte und zu kippen drohte. Instinktiv machten alle Schüler das Richtige: Sie flohen auf die linke Seite, aber nun waren sie wieder im Visier der Todesser.

**_Klirrr Klirr_ **

Die Scheibe des Abteils zerbrach in Millionen von Scherben. Zum Glück für die Gesundheit aller reagierte Katie Bell schnell genug und benutze einen Schildzauber um die Scherben ab zu blocken.

Jetzt wurde es Heron zu bunt, das war zu viel. "Jetzt reicht es, diesen Abschaum menschlichen Seins erteile ich eine Lektion, dass sie sich wünschen werden nie geboren worden zu sein. Silver übernimm doch bitte hier für mich." Harry kochte geradezu. Er sprang hinter den Schild von Katie hervor und schwang sich am Rahmen des Fensters auf das Dach des Zuges, dabei schnitt er sich allerdings an den Resten des Glases in beide Handflächen.

Er stand nun auf dem Dach des fahrenden Zuges und blickte die Todesser zornig an. Sie saßen jetzt zwar nur noch auf vier oder fünf Besen und nur noch die Hälfte hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gefechtsbereit, aber nichts desto trotz wollten sie den Express aufhalten. Sie zielten diesmal nur auf ihn und schossen verschiedene Flüche. Er blockte fast jeden Spruch oder Fluch ab, aber es war deutlich zu sehen, dass er ihnen unterlegen war. Dann schrie der Todesser, der Draco vorhin weggeworfen hatte, einen Fluch, der ihm das Blut gefrieren ließ: Ein Zerstörungsfluch, der alles zerfetzen und keiner überleben würde. Zur selben Zeit kamen noch vier Crucaitus - Flüche auf ihn zu um zu verhindern, dass der Spruch geblockt würde. Die Lösung schien auch auf zu gehen, da die eine Seite des Zuges schon dabei war zu zerfetzen.

Scheiße! Scheiße! Was soll ich tun? Da muss ich mir was einfallen lassen!

Im Inneren hatten alle Schüler sich nun in den magisch vergrößerten Durchgang verzogen, nachdem man gehört hatte, was für ein Fluch über den Zug verhängt worden war. "Das ist das Ende?" schrie eine Drittklässlerin. "Denk nicht so negativ! Wir werden schon überleben!", erwiderte ein anderer. Langsam begann die Panik sich breit zu machen und wäre wohl auch ausgebrochen, wenn nicht durch eine gewaltige Explosion die Zerstörung des Zuges gestoppt hätte.

Als der durch die Explosion herbei geführte Rauch sich endlich verzogen hatte (schien Stunden zu dauern), konnte die Schüler sehen, was die Explosion verursacht hatte. Alle schnappten nach Luft, das war unmöglich ,am Rand des nun an einer Seite offenen und dachlosen Zuges stand ihr neuer Lehrer, Heron sah nicht gut aus, die Robe, die er getragen hatte war verschwunden , er trug nur noch eine schwarze khaki Hose und die war zum größten Teil zerfetzt, verbrannt oder eingerissen. Der Oberkörper war ganz zu sehen, aber kein schöner Anblick, die seidig glatte Haut war übersäht mit Schnitt-, Brand- und Fleischwunden, das Gesicht des jungen Elf war nicht zu sehen, aber man konnte schwören, dass es auch nicht gut aussah, denn selbst das tiefschwarze Haar war stark angesenkt und weg gebrannt.

Das atmen fiel ihm schwer, es hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet, die Energie aufzubringen um den Fluch zu brechen, wenigstens war er erfolgreich gewesen. Jetzt musste er die Todesser loswerden, wenigstens lange genug um die Verletzten zu behandeln. Ob er aber noch die Kraft hatte, war fraglich. Am liebsten hätte er sich auf das nächste angebrannte Polster geschmissen und wäre eingeschlafen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe und schrie ein paar Worte in einer Sprache, die im Gang keiner verstand (Elfisch!) , aber es schien ein Spruch oder Fluch zu sein, da sich ein um die Spitze ein grün- silberfarbener Nebel, der verschwand und ein prachtvolles mit Smaragden besetztes silbernes Katana wurde sichtbar.

Als der junge Lehrer das Schwert in die Hände nahm, begannen die Smaragde zu funkeln und die Klinge glühte. Der Elf holte aus, machte einen horizontalen Schlag und während er das tat sah man wie eine Welle reiner magischer Energie dem Schwert entwich und die Todesser direkt traf, zwei Besen splitterten und der Rest musste üble tiefe und blutige Wunden einstecken. Langsam aber sicher entfernten sie sich, aber es war gewiss, dass sie noch mal wiederkommen würden, bis nach Hogwarts waren es immerhin noch mindestens drei Stunden. Heron atmete erleichtert auf, als er sah, dass sich die Todesser zurückzogen.

Er drehte sich um und sah, dass die meisten ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrten. Doch das war jetzt unwichtig. Er wandte sich an die Schulsprecher: "Wie viele Verletzte und wie schlimm?" "Jetzt zwölf, aber nur die Wunden von Draco Malfoy und Ginny Weasley sind wirklich bedrohlich!" Harry nickte, dann ging er auf Ginny zu, schwang den Stab und der Kessel mit dem angefangenen Trank erschien. Er winkte Hermine und Silver heran. "Sondern sie bitte einen möglichst sauberen und heilen Platz durch Trennwände ab, es müssen nicht alle bei einer Operation zu sehen." "OPERATION!"

"Ja, aber nicht für ihre Schwester sondern für Mr. Malfoy. Trotzdem denke ich, dass es im Interesse von Miss Weasley ist, wenn sie nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit verarztet wird?"

Ron schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und sah dann schweigend zu, wie Hermine und Silver einen Teil absperrten und dahinter verschwanden. Fred und George trugen dann Ginny und die zerfetze Sitzbank, die sie hatten retten können hinter den Vorhang.

Angelina kam mit den Zaubertrank Zutaten hinterher.

"Also ich werde den Trank fertig brauen, Silver und sie Miss Granger werden mir assistieren und auch beim Verarzten behilflich sein. Die Siebten sollen nach den Todessern Ausschau halten und die kleineren Schnitte und Wunden heilen, wenn etwas nicht gut geht machen sie sofort Meldung und dann bringen sie noch Mr. Malfoy her. Verstanden?" Alle nickten.

"Miss Granger schneiden sie bitte die Hörner, Silver du zerkleinerst diese Wurzeln, achte darauf, dass sie gleichmäßig sind!" Harry zog danach ein kleines Reagenzglas aus dem Nichts. In ihr war eine silbrige zähe Flüssigkeit.

"Ahem Professor, das ist doch nicht etwa Einhornblut oder?" "Doch Miss Granger ganz genau das ist es." "Ich dachte, dass man nur noch ein verfluchtes halbes Leben hat, wenn man Einhornblut trinkt." "Stimmt, aber nur wenn man das Einhorn tötet um an das Blut zu kommen, wenn es bereits tot ist, dann nicht. Außerdem ist das hier nur die Notlösung, normalerweise würden in den Trank Phoenixtränen gehören, aber ich habe den Phoenix des Schulleiters ebenfalls mit einer Nachricht zu Professor Dumbledore geschickt und wir können nicht warten bis er zurückkommt." Harry wollte grade das Blut in den Trank kippen, als ihn eine sanfte Melodie abhielt. Ein vertrauter goldroter Schimmer durch zog das Abteil und Fawkes landete auf seiner Schulter. Sie streckte ihm ihr Bein hin, an dem ein Zettel geknotet war. Harry fischte den Zettel von ihrem Bein und las ihn.

"Was sagt er Professor?" "Wir müssen von ...(sie passierten eine andere Brücke)von hier aus noch genau 90 Minuten durchhalten, dann befinden wir uns im Schutzwall von Hogwarts." ´90 Minuten noch´

Hermine hatte nun die Hörner zerkleinert, ebenso wie Silver die Wurzeln. "Gut geben Sie alles langsam dazu." Derweil zog Harry nun ein Messbecher aus der Luft und hielt ihn vor das Gesicht des Phoenix. "Wir brauchen ein paar deiner Tränen. Würdest du sie uns geben?"

Der Phoenix nickte und weinte, er weinte bis der Becher fast voll war. "Danke!" Er kraulte Fawkes noch kurz und braute dann den Trank zu Ende.

"Miss Granger würden sie den Mund von Miss Weasley auf machen?"

Hermine nickte und öffnete ihren Mund. Der Trank lief ihr den Rachen runter und die Inneren Verletzungen waren verschwunden. "Jetzt müssen wir noch ihre äußerlichen Wunden behandeln. Silver sieh dir die genau Wunden an und sag mir dann wo sie sind." Silver nickte nur, zog den Umhang weg und erstarrte, Ginnys Körper war am Rücken zwar okay, aber ihr Bauch und Beine waren verbrannt und aufgerissen, teilweise waren sogar noch Glasscherben in den Wunden. Sie hatte in ihren letzen Jahrhunderten schon einiges gesehen, aber nie so schlimm wie jetzt.

"Di... die Verletzungen sind am Bauch und an den Oberschenkeln... viel Blut." Heron nickte und drehte sich nun um. Mit traurigem Gesicht stand er vor Ginny, auch sie hatte sich über die Ferien verändert.

Sie war ebenfalls gewachsen, wenn auch nur ein ein-zwei Zentimeter. Ihre Haare gingen vor den Ferien noch bis zur Taille, waren aber jetzt nur noch Kinnlang. Ihre Haut hatte einen leicht goldfarbenen Ton und es war nun deutlich zu sehen, dass auch sie ihre ersten Schritte ins Erwachsenenleben machte. der Zauberstab wurde angelegt und von Ginnys rechter Schulter aus floss eine hellviolettfarbene Flüssigkeit aus dem Stab, die mit beachtlicher Geschwindigkeit unter das Tuch und wieder heraus floss.

Als sie am Rücken die Spitze des Zauberstabes berührte verwandelte sich die Flüssigkeit in Stoff. Das gleiche tat Harry noch einmal an der Hüfte. Erst jetzt zog er den Umhang weg. Er verstand was seine Tochter gemeint hatte, es war ein wirklich ekliger Anblick. Fawkes gab nochmals ein paar Tränen, diese mixte Heron jedoch nur mit Wasser, damit säuberte er jede einzelne Wunde, die danach gleich verheilte. Als er fertig war fing Ginny an sich zu rühren und wachte auf, als sie sich jedoch aufrichten wollte zuckte sie vor Schmerz und sackte zurück. Sie blickte in dunkelrote Augen und sah noch rotschwarzes Haar. "Tom.. Bist du?" Doch sie brach ihre Frage, als sie sah, dass der Junge vor ihr keine braunen Augen hatte. Heron war in dem Moment wie erstarrt, doch als sie abbrach wusste er, dass er vorerst sicher war.

"Nicht bewegen Miss Weasley, sie haben noch ein paar gebrochene Knochen, die ich hier nicht behandeln kann, sie müssen ruhig liegen bleiben."

"We...Wer sind sie?" "Ich bin ihr neuer Lehrer und nun will ich kein Wort mehr hören!"

Er zog eine Flasche heraus und gab ihr einen Trank. "Das ist ein Traumloser Trank, sie werden ruhig schlafen." "Ge..geht es meinen..." Ihre Augen fielen zu. "Ihren Brüdern geht es gut." Danach sank Ginny in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Leise atmete er sichtlich erleichtert auf. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn sie ihn für Voldemort halten würde. Er hob Ginny hoch und trug sie zu ihren Brüdern.

Im Gang

Ron und Hermine saßen bei den Zwillingen und grübelten über ihre Situation. "Ron meinst du wir kommen hier heile raus?" "Ich weiß nicht Herm, wir müssen jetzt noch 75 Minuten fahren ehe wir sicher sind, aber ich glaube der neue Lehrer wird den Todessern ganz schön in den Arsch treten wenn sie wieder kommen." Ron errötete leicht während er sprach.

"Kannst du ihn jetzt doch leiden? Er ist ein Slytherin"

"Ich weiß nicht. Ja... Nein.. ich würde mich wohler fühlen wenn ich auch Harrys Meinung kennen würde, aber er ist ja nicht aufgetaucht." "Hmm, ja was wohl mit ihm ist. Er hat nicht geschrieben."

In diesem Moment kam der junge Elf in den Gang mit Ginny im Arm. Fred und George kamen sofort und nahmen sie in Empfang. "Haltet sie ganz ruhig! Sie ist außer Lebensgefahr, aber sie hat noch Knochenbrüche, die ich nur schienen, aber nicht heilen kann."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

Harry fuhr herum und sah Pansy Parkinson, die gerade dabei war, Draco Malfoy, die Scherbe aus dem Körper zu ziehen, aber sie hatte nur wenige Millimeter gezogen und das Blut begann in Strömen zu fließen. Draco schrie wie am Spieß.

"**AUFHÖREN!"** Harry schubste Pansy geradezu von Draco weg. "Was im Namen der Hölle denken sie, was sie da tun!" zischte Harry "Wollen sie in Vorzeitig in Jenseits befördern!" "Ich wollte ihm doch nur die Scherbe raus ziehen! Die tut doch bestimmt weh!" Pansys Stimme war immer kleiner geworden. "NUR die Scherbe Raus ziehen! Wissen sie nicht, dass sie ihn damit umbringen können?" Pansy schüttelte den Kopf und sackte zusammen. Sie fing an zu weinen und schluchzen. Harry seufzte, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein nun musste er schon Pansy Parkinson trösten. Lehrerdasein war nicht immer einfach.

Tröstend legte er ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter. "Es zählt das sie helfen wollten, fragen sie nur das hoffentlich nicht so baldige nächste mal." Und zum Erstaunen aller hörte die nörgelnde Slytherin tatsächlich auf, was sonst Stunden dauerte. Harry wandte sich nun Draco zu, winkte zwei Slytherins ran und verschwand mit ihnen hinter den Vorhängen. Ron und Hermine hatten dem nur unbeteiligt zugesehen, ihnen war es egal was ein Slytherin tat.

"Wie lange müssen wir es noch schaffen?" Hermine betrachtete ihre Uhr. "65 Minuten!" Ron seufzte, "Ob sie noch mal wieder kommen?" "Anzunehmen, ich verstehe nur nicht was sie hier wollen. Sie riskieren dann doch auch die Gesundheit ihrer Kinder." Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nicht hinter allem steckt ne Absicht. Denk an letzten Sommer bei der Weltmeisterschaft das mit den Muggeln. Da steckte auch kein Sinn hinter." Hermine antwortete nicht, sie dachte weiter nach.

in dem provisorischem Krankenflügel

Draco lag nun auf einem herbei gezauberten Tisch. Der junge Elf wies die beiden Slytherins an, zwei Kannen des verwandelten Wassers in einem Kessel zum kochen zu bringen. Die zwei taten dies und verließen dann die abgesperrte Ecke. Harry war baff. _´Das ist doch nicht wahr! Ist es ihnen denn egal ob Draco stirbt oder nicht? _

Heron dachte aber nicht weiter darüber nach, jetzt galt es Draco zu helfen. Mit seinem Stab fuhr Harry die Kleidernähte ab, so dass es einzelne Fetzen waren. Vorsichtig entfernte alles Stückweise bis nur noch der Teil übrig war, durch den die Scherbe ging. Er entschloss sich das letzte Stück weg zu brennen. Gesagt getan. Endlich konnte man die Stelle sehen, wo die Scherbe steckte.

Heron erschauderte, Silver hatte mit ihren Visionen recht gehabt, Dracos Haut war mit hunderten von kleinen Narben übersäht. Sie war sonst sehr blass und so glatt, dass Harry, wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, annehmen würde, dass Draco auch Elfenblut in sich trug. Obwohl Veela Blut wahrscheinlicher war. Er war ebenfalls in den Ferien gewachsen, war aber immer noch sehr klein für einen Jungen seines Alters.

Seufzend nahm er die restlichen Phoenixtränen und verrührte sie in dem heißen Wasser. Dann ließ er es wenige Minuten kochen. Als der Trank fertig war, rührte Draco sich ein wenig. Er schien aufzuwachen. Langsam ganz langsam öffnete er seine Augen, er versuchte sich zu bewegen, zuckte aber ebenso wie Ginny vor Schmerz zusammen.

"Bleiben sie ganz ruhig liegen! Sie sind noch immer verletzt." Harry drückte den Blondhaarigen mit sanfter Gewalt zurück auf den Tisch.

"Was...was ist pa...ssiert?" Dracos Stimme war nur ein heiseres Keuchen. "Wir sind vor gut anderthalb Stunden von den Todessern angegriffen worden. Sie wurden von einer Scherbe getroffen, die ich gleich entfernen werde." Harrys Stimme klang beruhigend. Er wollte Draco nicht auch noch erschrecken.

"Mich.. hat jemand... Fenster... gerissen!" Der Atem des Jungen wurde abgehackt und schnell.

"Beruhigen sie sich, sie haben schon viel Blut verloren, sie dürfen sich nicht aufregen." Nach einer Weile hatte sich der Slytherin sich soweit beruhigt, dass man wieder mit ihm reden konnte. "Sie haben Recht, man hat sie aus dem Fenster gerissen, aber ich habe sie wieder rein geholt. Die Todesser haben sich außerdem zurückgezogen."

"Sie .. werden wiederkommen, sie wollen Potter!" Draco hielt sich sofort den Mund zu, nachdem er das gesagt hatte, denn nur mit einem Vater oder ihm selbst als Todesser konnte er das wissen. "Verstehe, dann sollten sie nicht mehr wiederkommen. Harry Potter ist ja nicht im Zug." Dann bemerkte er das blasse Gesicht des Verletzten. "Das haben sie sicher von ihrem Vater gehört." Der Junge erbleichte noch mehr bei den Worten.

"Woher.." "Es ist uns schon länger bekannt. Seitdem Harry Potter vom dritten Teil des Trimagischen Turniers wieder gekommen ist." "Was.. was ist mit mir?" "Ich denke nicht, dass sie ein Todesser sind, da sie kein Mal tragen und außerdem haben sie zu viele Narben, Voldemort quält seine Diener zwar mindestens so gern , wie seine Feinde, aber so was würde höchstens einem Verräter oder jemandem antun, der kein Anhänger sein will, an tun!"

Draco zog es vor nichts mehr zu sagen. Heron rieb die Narben mit dem Trank ein und sie verschwanden. Am Ende war nur noch die frische Wunde mit der Glassscherbe übrig.

Bevor er sich der zuwandte schaute er noch mal auf seine Uhr. "Noch 20 Minuten!" murmelte er vor sich hin. "Bis ... was noch 20 Minuten?" Draco, der lange nichts gesagt hatte, meldete sich nun wieder zu Wort.

"Noch 20 Minuten, dann passieren wir den Schutzwall von Hogwarts, dann können die Todesser den Zug nicht mehr angreifen. Von da an haben wir dann noch eine ein an halbstündige Fahrt vor uns. Erst dann sind wir in Hogsmeade." "Und in Sicherheit." Fügte Draco hinzu. "In Sicherheit sind wir in 20 Minuten." Er füllte einen Becher mit dem Trank, mit dem er Ginny schon geheilt hatte."Das was ich jetzt tun will muss sehr schnell gehen und es schmerzt unheimlich, also hoffe ich auf ihre Kooperation." Ohne auf Dracos Zustimmung zu warten fügte er noch hinzu "Sie sind übrigens tot, wenn sie nicht mitmachen."

Draco nickte schließlich erstarrte aber als er sah, dass der Elf einen Knebel aus der Luft herauf beschworen hatte. "Was haben sie damit vor?" fragte der Junge und versuchte gleichzeitig von Heron weg zu rutschen. "Sie sollen das in den Mund nehmen und festzubeißen, wenn ich die Scherbe entferne danach spucken sie es sofort aus und schlucken den Trank, den ich ihnen geben werde. Wir wollen die anderen doch nicht schocken." antwortete der Slytherin mit Empörung in der Stimme, der Slytherin dachte doch nicht etwa, dass er schmutzige Gedanken hatte.

Er reichte Draco das lederne stück Riemen und dieser nahm es auch, wie gewünscht in den Mund.

Heron lehnte sich nun über den blassen Körper und griff mit beiden Händen die Scherbe. (seine Handflächen waren auch aufgeschnitten)

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch dann riss er die Scherbe mit einem Ruck raus.

Draco, der sich am Rand des Tisches festgeklammert hatte, bäumte sich unter den Schmerzen auf und schrie mit aller Kraft die er noch hatte(nicht besonders viel), der Schrei wurde allerdings größtenteils von dem Knebel absorbiert. Draco verlor keine Zeit und spuckte den Knebel sofort aus um den lebensrettenden Trank zu trinken, aber als Harry im die Schale mit dem Trank reichen wollte, hörte man noch: "**Todesser!**"


	9. Von Wut und anderen Katastrophen

Augen gemacht aus Gold

By BlackSoul

Da bin ich wieder, hat ja auch lange genug gedauert, aber dafür gibt es traditionsgemäß an meinem Geburtstag ja immer ein ganzes Packet an Updates, in diesem Fall mein 20. Happy Birthday to me!

Aber nun zu wichtigeren Dingen.

Hiermit präsentiere ich die Updates:

AGAG: Der neunte und zehnte Teil werden gemeinsam veröffentlicht. Viele reviews bitte!

HP und die Mächte des Lichtes: Der 23. Teil ist fertig. Ich möchte die 200 review Grenze knacken!

Gefallener Stern: Der nächste Teil ist fertig! Endlich!

Serpents at hearts: Nein die Story ist nicht tot. (Wers glaubt wird selig!) Ich bin immer noch dabei sie zu überarbeiten. (fast zwei Jahre?) Ja, doch anscheinend brauche ich so lange. Sobald ich mit der Überarbeitung zu Frieden bin (es kann sich nur noch um jahre handeln) kommt der nächste Teil raus.

**Und** eine neue Geschichte geht an den Start, der erste Teil einer Trilogie, allerdings auf English. Ich weiß mit vier WIP sollte ich eigentlich nicht noch eine Story anfangen, aber der Plot Bunny ist mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Pre HBP.

Titel: Poison – the middle of the end. Werft doch mal einen Blick rein.

Warnungen für dieses Kapitel: Gewalt in diesem Kapitel. Schimpfwörter! Blut! War deutlich genug.

Bevor es weitergeht noch ein letzter Hinweis, da es einige Leser anscheinend immer noch nicht verstanden haben.

Augen gemacht aus Gold ist im Grundprinzip wie HP und die Mächte des Lichtes.

**Unterschied: Harry darf sich in dieser Geschichte mit einer Frau vergnügen! Also bedeutet das folglich, dass dies eine HET Story ist. Slash Andeutungen eventuell, aber Harry ist und bleibt HETERO! Komprehende? Gut! Wer Slash mag sollte sich HP und die Mächte des Lichtes durchlesen.**

So ich glaube das war alles. Ich muss nicht wiederholen das Kommentare, Kritik und reviews mich glücklich machen und anspornen oder? Zur Sicherheit noch mal bitte schreibt mir was ihr über meine Geschichten denkt!

Disclaimer

Alles was mir gehört ist die Story, die Charaktere sind nur geborgt. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld!

Ich denke jetzt haben wir alles. Also viel Spaß mit den nächsten beiden Kapiteln!

Black Soul

_Letztes Mal_

_Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch dann riss er die Scherbe mit einem Ruck raus._

_Draco, der sich am Rand des Tisches festgeklammert hatte, bäumte sich unter den Schmerzen auf und schrie mit aller Kraft die er noch hatte(nicht besonders viel), der Schrei wurde allerdings größtenteils von dem Knebel absorbiert. Draco verlor keine Zeit und spuckte den Knebel sofort aus um den lebensrettenden Trank zu trinken, aber als Harry im die Schale mit dem Trank reichen wollte, hörte Harry noch :" **Todesser!**" _

Chapter 9 Von Wut und anderen Katastrophen

Keine Sekunde später schoss ein Fluch in die Ecke, wo Harry Draco verarzten wollte. Instinktiv schmiss Harry sich über den jungen Slytherin um ihm zu schützen. Dabei verlor er allerdings die Schale, der Kessel mit dem Trank flog in die Luft und zerfiel in tausende Funken. Der Tisch brach zusammen um die beiden rutschten herunter. Harry hielt Draco immer noch bedeckt, dieser fing aber nun aus Panik und Schmerz heraus an sich zu wehren.

Harry hatte die Schale wieder aufgehoben und wollte sie dem Verletzten geben, als ein weiterer Fluch in auf die Beiden traf. Glücklicherweise traf der Fluch nur Harrys Arm anstatt das Herz, Harry schrie vor Schmerz, er hatte das Gefühl als wären viele feine Nadeln in seinen Arm gestochen worden und dann ruckartig wieder rausgerissen worden. Er öffnete seine Augen und erschrak. Sein Arm war fast vollständig abgerissen, es war nur noch ein Stück vom Oberarm da. Das Gewebe war völlig zerfetzt und blutete heftig.

Ein Gurgeln neben sich brachte Harry wieder in die Realität zurück. Draco keuchte und spuckte, als würde er Wasser ausspucken. Doch es war kein Wasser sondern Blut, das, nun da die Scherbe nicht mehr da war, ungehindert fließen konnte. Harry wollte ihm die Schale reichen, da fiel ihm auf das die Schale sich mit seinem Arm in Milliarden von Molekülen aufgelöst hatte, so griff er in seine kaputte Hosentasche und förderte das Reagenzglas mit dem Einhornblut zutage. Schnell entkorkte er es, schrie aber gleichzeitig.

"Ist irgendjemand verletzt?"

"Nein, sie haben nur in ihre Richtung geschossen." Es war Terry der das sagte.

Harry seufzte erleichtert auf, dann marschierte Silver in das Abteil. Ihr sonst so ausdrucksloses Gesicht weitete sich bei dem Bild was sich ihr bot. Ihr zukünftiger Mitschüler spuckte Blut und ihr Vater sah auch nicht viel besser aus. Kurzerhand griff sie das kleine Fläschchen mit Einhornblut und kniete sich zu dem Slytherin hin und wollte ihm das Blut geben. Harry war nur noch erleichtert, dass er sich darum nicht mehr kümmern musste und verließ den provisorischen Krankenflügel. Er wusste er konnte ihr vertrauen.

Er sah sich die Situation kurz an und gab dann die nächsten Befehle.

"**Gehen sie in die heilen Abteile, Tür zu, Scheibe unzerbrechlich und legen sie sich flach auf den Boden!"**

"Ja!" Die Antwort kam aus dem Mund vieler Schüler. Erleichtert wollte Harry sich nun um die Todesser kümmern. Ein Todesser war bereits im Zug gelandet. Harry blickte noch einmal auf seine Uhr .

(Noch 10 Minuten!)

Harry bemerkte wie der Todesser das silberne Katana aufheben wollte. Er trat ruhig vor. "Wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, lässt du das besser liegen." Der Todesser stoppte, zog seinen Zauberstab und spöttelte:" Von einem halben Kind lasse ich mir keine Vorschriften machen!" Harry reagierte nicht auf die Bemerkung. Wenn der wüsste, wenn er hier vor sich hatte.

"Was muss man für eine Kreatur sein um Menschen, nein seinen eigenen Sohn einfach dem Tod überlassen zu wollen? Lucius?" Jetzt bekam es der Todesser doch eher mit der Angst zu tun. Dieser starrte den jungen verletzten Elf hinter seiner Maske an, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. "Warum denn so überrascht? Du haben ihn doch aus dem Abteil gerissen und ihn am Ende vom Besen geschmissen?" Lucius fasste sich wieder.

"Wie wollen sie das beweisen, wenn sie tot sind?" Er zielte auf Harrys Herz. "Wer hier stirbt ist noch nicht raus!" "Avada Ke..." Doch bevor Lucius den Spruch vollendete war Harry hoch gesprungen und hatte ihm dem Stab aus der Hand getreten. Dann riss er das Schwert hoch(mit einer Hand)und rammte es dem verdutzten Todesser direkt zwischen die Rippen. Dieser keuchte nur noch und sackte zusammen.

Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab, den er am Hosenbund getragen hatte, während er Draco versorgt hatte. Aus der Spitze sprangen Seile, die den Verwundeten festschnürten. "Wenn du dich bewegst, bist du tot!" Dann drehte Harry sich zu den restlichen Besenreitern um, die immer noch vor dem Zug schwebten. Er sah wieder auf die Uhr. ´_Zwei Minuten´_

"Wenn du auf den Schutzwall wartest, das kannste knicken, der existiert nicht mehr!"

Jetzt erstarrte Harry. _´Existiert nicht mehr! Existiert nicht mehr!´_ Harry starrte den Todesser an, äußerlich wirkte er zwar ruhig, innerlich herrschte allerdings Chaos.

"Tja kleiner, du kannst nicht gewinnen und ich würde dir raten den Potter Jungen rauszurücken, wenn Dir die anderen Schüler was wert sind!"

"Harry Potter befindet sich nicht in diesem Zug! Verschwindet von hier!"

Die Todesser lachten und kamen noch ein Stück näher. "Crucio!" Zu spät bemerkte Harry den Fluch, er spürte augenblicklich den so vertrauten Schmerz den ihm auch schon Lord Voldemort auferlegt hatte, wenn auch viel schwächer. Doch statt wie bei Tom auf dem Boden zu fallen und zu schreien blieb Harry diesmal stehen, im Gegenteil er trat ein paar Schritte vor.

Die Todesser sahen das wohl als Provokation (war ja auch so gemeint), ein anderer Fluch traf ihn und hinterließ in Harrys rechter Brust eine blutige klaffende Wunde. Jetzt lachten die Todesser wieder, nicht daran bedacht was das für Folgen haben würde. Die erstere war, dass Harrys, der sich aus der Lache seines eigenes Blutes wieder aufgerappelt hatte, Sicht nun anfing leicht zu verschwimmen und Harry wusste genug um darauf zu kommen, dass es an seinem hohen Blutverlust lag und dass selbst ein Elf nicht mehr viel ertragen würde.

Die andere war, dass er jetzt nicht mehr vor Wut und Verachtung kochte, nein man konnte mit sicherer Miene sagen, dass er am explodieren war und das etwas schreckliches passieren würde. Allein Harrys sadistisches Lächeln ließ nichts Gutes vorausahnen. Harry Potter oder nicht, er war jetzt ein Slytherin und die waren noch nie für Gnade bekannt. Jetzt schraken die Todesser zurück, da Harrys Wut sich in seinen Augen deutlich abzeichnete. Sie glühten nun fast so rötlich wie die ihres eigenen Meisters.

Ganz leise konnte man hören wie der Junge Elf noch etwas sagte. "Ihr werdet es bereuen euch mit einem Slytherin angelegt zu haben!" Slytherin, meinte das Kind sein altes Haus? Egal sie mussten den Bengel ausschalten um weiter zu kommen.

Harry riss seinen Stab in die Höhe und schrie :" Sprecht zu mir du großer Gründer von Hogwarts! Ich dein eigen Fleisch und Blut, Heron Salazar Slytherin rufe dich. Diese von der Dunkelheit geborenen Kreaturen, greifen das an was du und deine Mitgründer so verteidigt! Zeigt ihnen eure Macht!"(Scheiß Spruch aber egal)

In einem Abteil

Fred und George saßen mit Ron und Hermine, die auf die schlafende Ginny aufpasste, in einer Ecke nahe dem Fenster.

"Wie lange noch zwei Minuten!"

"Der Schutzwall existiert nicht mehr!"

Sämtliche Köpfe im Abteil fuhren herum. Alle Augen weiteten sich. Panik wollte sich breit machen, als Fred einfach aufstand und die Abteiltür öffnete. Er ging hinaus um gleich wieder rein zu kommen und die Tür zu verriegeln.

"Jetzt bloß nicht raus! Ich glaube sie werden sich duellieren!" Tja raus ging keiner ,aber nun drängten sich alle an die Glasscheibe des Abteiles und beobachteten voller Staunen was sich draußen abspielte.

Als sie hörten was der junge Elf da rief staunten sie noch mehr. "Wie sollen die Gründer in der Lage sein uns zu helfen? Ich meine sie sind seit Jahrhunderten tot!" Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Wir werden es sehen Ron! Vielleicht kennt er eine alte Schutzmagie?"

"Hat er Salazar Slytherin gesagt, als Slytherins Erbe, wie du weißt schon wer?"

Hermines Stimme war nicht so zuversichtlich wie sonst eher still und auch angsterfüllt. Sie war sich bewusst, dass noch vier Todesser da waren und das der anscheinend sehr junge Lehrer sich schwer verletzt kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte.

Harrys Zauberstab entfuhren jetzt vier Strähle, die alle Farben der Gründer der Häuser hatten. Man bemerkte, dass der grün- silberne am stärksten leuchtete.

Es schien kaum, nachdem sie den Himmel berührt hatten, dass ein Inferno losbrach. Gewaltige Wellen von blutroten Flammen schossen erst über den Himmel, aber auch über den Boden. Es schien als hätte man alles aber auch alles angezündet. Harry hatte nun seine gesunde Hand auf sein Herz gelegt und konzentrierte sich, noch während er die Hand wegzog, sah man vier silbrige Lichtbälle in seiner Handfläche. Davon verschmolz eine mit den Flammen des Himmels und die drei anderen mit den Flammen der Erde. Ein paar Sekunden passierte nichts und einer der Todesser hielt es wohl für einen Bluff.

Er flog wieder näher an den Zug ran, als gerade eine Flamme hochschoss, man hörte den Todesser noch einmal schreien und sah noch, wie seine Asche in einen Graben fiel. Wie nach einem Vulkanausbruch, allerdings entpuppte sich diese Flamme als ein Löwe, der aus dem Boden heraus sprang, dicht gefolgt von einem Dachs und einer Schlange. Aus dem Himmel erschien jetzt noch ein kreischender gewaltiger Adler. Die Symbole der Gründer Hogwarts' waren ihnen zu Hilfe geeilt.

Vor den Augen des jungen Elf stürzten sich die Tiere auf die restlichen Anhänger Voldemorts. Diese hatten keine Chance. Es dauerte nur drei –vier Minuten bis alle Todesser in irgendeiner Klaue oder Pranke waren. Nur einer entwischte, da eine Schlange nicht packen sondern schlingen konnte und der Todesser hatte das ausgenutzt.

(Wenn er entkommt wird Voldemort alles erfahren!) "Slyph, Herrin des Windes!"

Harry riss die Klinge aus dem Todesser raus und sprang vom Zug. Schnell wie das Licht hüpfte er von Baum zu Baum, ohne das ihn irgendetwas aufhielt, während der Flüchtende gegen einen besonders starken Wind anfliegen musste. Nach wenigen Minuten hatte der junge Elf den Diener Voldmorts eingeholt. Dieser bemerkte ihn zunächst nicht bis er den Schatten sah. Doch bevor er seinen Zauberstab auch nur greifen konnte, bekam er einen Tritt und wäre fast vom Besen gefallen, allerdings hatte auch er einen Dolch bei sich und versuchte Harry damit zu erstechen. Er verfehlte das Herz um wenige Millimeter.

_**Zack Crack**_

Der Schädel des Todessers knackte als das Schwert sich hinein bohrte und ihn sofort tötete. Harry hielt den leblosen Körper fest und flog zurück zum Zug. Dort angekommen löste das Schwert sich in Luft auf und der Leichnam fiel zu Boden. Auch die Flammentiere lösten sich nun auf und zum ersten Mal seit dem Angriff fühlte Harry sich entspannt und ruhig. Erleichtert atmete er aus, sah dann aber an sich herunter. Ihm fiel jetzt erst auf, dass er vollkommen blutig war. Allerdings tat er wirklich etwas dagegen. Dunkelelfen hatten eine Vorliebe für Blut.

Er griff sich alle Todesser, die keinen Mucks mehr machten, da sie noch gesehen hatten, wie der Todesser mit dem Schwert im Kopf zu Boden gefallen war, und fesselte sie mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn zusammen fahren und er drehte sich ruckartig um. Es war Cho, die die Lage erkunden musste. Als sie den jungen Lehrer sah, war sie sichtlich erleichtert, dann aber erschrocken. Dem Toten war die Kapuze herunter gerutscht und man sah den auf gespaltenen Schädel und das Blut, das raus lief. Hastig zauberte Harry ihn in einen Leichensack.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, die Gefahr ist vorüber."

Nach und nach kamen die Schüler aus dem Abteilen. Alle waren von dem Gedanken, dass ihr Lehrer jemanden getötet hatte nicht gerade angetan, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt. Harry hing die restlichen Todesser inzwischen an die Decke ," Wenn einer versucht sich zu befreien, zu fliehen oder einen meiner Schüler anrührt, endet wie euer Kumpel. In einem Sack und das könnte in ziemlich kleinen Einzelteilen sein!" Die Todesser schluckten und machten nicht einen Laut. Danach zog er noch eine Alterslinie um den Teil.

"Jemand der nicht ganz genauso alt ist wie ich kann diese Linie nicht überqueren. Wer es versucht und ich erwische ihn kann sich auf einen Monat nachsitzen und ein Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter gefasst machen und meine Strafarbeiten können sehr unangenehm werden. Verstanden?" Alle Schüler nickten sie hatten eben erst gesehen, wozu dieser augenscheinlich so junge Lehrer in der Lage war. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich mit du weißt schon wem und Salazar Slytherin verwandt war.

"Wir erreichen in anderthalb Stunden Hogsmeade. Ich möchte die Verletzten bitten herzukommen und sich versorgen zu lassen!" Nach einer halben Stunde waren alle Verletzten versorgt und die Lage hatte sich beruhigt. Harry hatte den Zug notdürftig repariert und alle saßen nun stumm in ihren Abteilen und warteten auf die Ankunft in Hogsmeade. Harry hatte sich zuletzt versorgt. Die Wunde in der Brust war gereinigt und schon verheilt. Der abgerissene Arm war soweit versorgt, dass Madam Pomfrey ihn nachwachsen lassen könnte, er war immerhin ein Dunkelelf und seine Zellen regenerierten sich besser, als die von Menschen.

Er hatte sich außerdem einen neuen Umhang gezaubert, der nun lasch um seinen Schultern hing. Er saß nun bei dem noch immer schlafenden Draco Malfoy. Der Junge hatte trotz des Einhornblutes die Schwelle des Todes noch nicht verlassen, das Blut würde ihn nur am Leben erhalten. Harry seufzte. (Zwanzig Minuten, dann sind wir in Hogsmeade. .. Ob Albus die Zeremonie heute noch durch zieht, die Schüler sind müde und erschöpft. Wann hat das mit Voldemort bloß ein Ende?) Harry betrachtete den schlafenden Jungen, Silver hatte ihn nur ein wenig waschen können, das sonst platinblonde Haar war immer noch blutig, es sah beinah so aus, als hätte er sich rote Strähnen machen lassen. Blaue Flecken und Schnittwunden standen im Kontrast zur der blassen fast weißen Haut.

Außerdem war noch ein Bein gebrochen, das Silver hatte schienen müssen. Nachdem Harry auch mit der Versorgung von sich fertig gewesen war, hatte er lange über den Angriff nachgedacht. (Warum jetzt? Letztes Mal hat er einen Heiden Aufwand gehabt und einen raffinierten Plan. Warum also jetzt diese direkte Art? Wozu? Er ist doch schon stark, noch stärker als vorher? Will er noch etwas von mir außer purer Rache?)

Harrys Gedankenfluss wurde von einem leisen Schrei unterbrochen. Draco, der auf einer Trage lag, wälzte sich unruhig hin und her, seine Hände waren verkrampft und er wimmerte leise. Tränen flossen über das blasse Gesicht. _´Ein Alptraum, oder?´_ Harry betrachtete das Gesicht des vor ihm liegenden und überlegte, wie er ihm helfen könnte. Nachdem Harry nichts Brauchbares einfiel ( Bei einem Leben mit den Dursleys kein Wunder)was er zaubern konnte, verlegte er sich auf natürliche Gaben und sang. Silver, die ihm die ganze Zeit schweigend gegenüber gesessen hatte, stimmte mit ein. Er verfiel in seine Muttersprache und Draco entspannte sich tatsächlich.

Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch, als sie das Lied hörte. Auch Ron drehte sich um. "Wer singt denn da?"

"Das wird der Lehrer sein, die Sprache ist nicht menschlich." "Das Mädchen hat eine schöne Stimme! Irgendwie beruhigend." Ron seufzte und entspannte sich.

"Ich habe gelesen, dass Elfen sehr schön singen können. In einem Muggel Buch werden sie als schönes Volk bezeichnet" Hermine zog ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche und hielt es Ron hin.

"Das hat aber ein Zauberer geschrieben Hermine." Fred hatte sich, nachdem er nach Ginny gesehen hatte, wieder zu Hermine und Ron gesetzt. Hermine sah Fred verdutzt an.

"Ein Zauberer, aber es wird in der normalen Welt verkauft." "Stimmt es ist auch da sehr beliebt, aber es handelt sich um eine wahre Geschichte." "Es gibt Mittelerde wirklich?"

"Was glaubst du wo Elfen sonst herkommen und woher die Muggel von all den Fabelwesen wissen? Glaubst du deren Fantasie war so bunt?" Hermine antwortete nicht sondern betrachtete das Buch in ihren Händen. Langsam hörten sie wie die beiden Stimmen verstummten.

Indessen war Draco aufgewacht. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, sank aber wieder sofort zurück. Harry betrat gerade das Abteil, als Draco zurück sank. Er war zuvor kurz beim Lokführer gewesen um sich nach mit ihm kurz zu unterhalten. "Endlich sind sie wach. Wie geht es ihnen?"

"Ich fühl mich wie tot."

"Sie sind nahe dran. Ohne das Einhornblut wären sie's wahrscheinlich schon. Es erhält sie noch lange genug am Leben . Madam Pomfrey wird sie dann wieder zusammen flicken."

"Warum haben sie mir das Blut überhaupt gegeben, wenn ich hätte sterben sollen?" Harry starrte den blassen Jungen vor sich an, als wäre er verrückt geworden.

"Erstens war das nicht ich sondern meine Tochter!" Er machte eine Gestik in Silvers Richtung bevor er weiter sprach. "Und zweitens hörte sich das an als wollten sie sterben." "Ich wäre glücklich, wenn ich tot wäre."

_Klatsch _

Silver hatte dem blonden Slytherin eine Ohrfeige gegeben. "Bist du wahnsinnig! Hast du haben wohl keine Ahnung, was ein Leben wert ist!" ... "Was ihr Leben wert ist!" fügte Harry in einem ruhigeren Ton hinzu. Silver verlor selten die Beherrschung und zeigte Gefühle, die ihr selbst gehörten. Jetzt aber hatte sie die Kontrolle verloren.

Draco hielt sich seine Wange, während er antwortete. "Sie haben gut reden, ihr Leben ist ewig!"

"Die Wunde, die sie haben, würde mich genauso töten wie sie!" Harry war außer sich, wie konnte jemand das Leben nur so wenig schätzen.

"Außerdem ist ewig leben gar nicht so schön, wenn man ein kurzes aber erfülltes Leben hatte, hat man mehr als ein langes ewiges Leben bei weitem mehr!" fügte er in hinzu. Daraufhin schwieg Draco bis der Zug in den Bahnhof einfuhr.

Harry verließ das Abteil um Ginny zu holen, nachdem er seiner Tochter ein Zeichen gegeben hatte, dass sie ein Auge auf den blonden Slytherin haben sollte. Zu Ron und den Zwillingen sagte er: "Sie können Miss Weasley dann morgen besuchen, sie wird heute Abend Ruhe brauchen!" Sie hatten den Bahnhof fast erreicht.

Damit schwebte die Trage auf der Ginny lag auch hinter dem Lehrer her. "Hey ich will laufen!" Draco Malfoy hatte die Trage verlassen und wäre sofort auf die Schnauze geflogen, wenn Silver ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte. "Eine hervorragende Idee! Mit einem gebrochenen Bein und einer schweren inneren Verletzung laufen zu wollen!" bemerkte Harry spöttisch und verfrachtete den keifenden Slytherin wieder auf seine Trage. Dieser wollte sturköpfig wie er war sofort wieder aufstehen. Harry band ihn kurzerhand fest.

"Wenn mein Vater davon hört..."

"Wird er mir dankbar sein, dass ich sie vom Selbstmord abgehalten habe!" Damit war das Thema durch. Draco fügte sich und die Schüler verließen mit Harry und den beiden Verletzten vorne weg den Zug. Es war ganz anders als sonst, fast die gesamte Lehrerschaft stand am Gleis, Madam Pomfrey ganz vorne, dahinter Dumbledore und Snape, aber auch Schaulustige und Gaffer. Wie rein zufällig stand in der ersten Reihe Rita Kimmkorn.

´_Schöne Bescherung, die schon wieder. Es wird Panik geben, wenn die wieder Artikel schreibt!´_ Harry drehte sich um und zauberte Decken über die Kranken. Er hielt ihnen Taschentücher hin. "Wenn sie morgen nicht der Aufmacher im Tagespropheten sein wollen, dann legen sie sich die Tücher übers Gesicht." Bei dem Slytherin tat er das noch selbst und legte einen Zauber darauf, sodass sie nicht weggefegt werden konnten, jedenfalls nicht mit Hilfe von Zaubersprüchen. Er trat mit den beiden Verletzten und den Gefangenen im Schlepptau zu dem weisen Schulleiter.

( Redewendungen mit diesem Symbol sind in Elfisch)

Albus, gut das du Madam Pomfrey mitgebracht hast, wir haben zwei schwer verletzte Schüler und einer schwebt noch in Lebensgefahr. Ich habe ihm durch den Angriff nicht heilen, sondern nur Einhornblut geben können! Außerdem haben ein paar Todesser beschlossen sich Azkaban ein bisschen näher anzusehen, einem musste ich allerdings das Licht ausknipsen!

Gut wir haben eine Kutsche für Verletzte und Gefangene mitgebracht! Dumbledore winkte die Schulschwester herbei und zeigte ihr gestikulierend an mit den Kranken schon in die Kutsche zu steigen. Dann rief er für alle Schüler deutlich hörbar. "Die Begrüßungsfeier wird morgen nachgeholt! Alle werden in der großen Halle übernachten! Für das Abendessen ist gesorgt. Danke!"

Danach machte er sich daran mit Snape die Todesser in die Kutsche zu bringen. Die anderen Lehrer bezogen ebenfalls Plätze in verschiedenen Kutschen. Harry machte sich daran dem Schulleiter zu folgen, als jemand seinen Umhang festhielt. Der junge Elf drehte sich um zu sehen, dass es die neugierige Reporterin war, natürlich mit ihrer Flotten- Schreib- Feder.

"Warten sie! Warum haben sie in einer fremden Sprache gesprochen? Gibt es etwas was sie uns vorenthalten wollen? Wer waren die Verletzten? Gab es Tote? Weshalb haben sie den Zug angegriffen?" Harry schaute sie abfällig an. _´Hat sich nicht groß geändert.´ _"Kein Kommentar!" Er wollte seinen Weg fortsetzen, als sie ruckartig an seinem Umhang zog. "Warten sie verdammt noch mal!" Der Umhang rutschte von den Schultern und gab die Sicht auf den verletzten oder besser gesagt mangelnden Arm frei. Rita Kommkorn schnappte nach Luft. Harry hob den Mantel wortlos auf, schwang ihn sich wieder um die Schultern und stieg in die größte Kutsche ein.

In der Kutsche saßen der Schulleiter und der Lehrer für Zaubertränke zusammen gedrängt in einer Ecke, während Madam Pomfrey mitten drin stand und um die Trage von Draco Malfoy rumwuselte. Sie wollte Harry auch in die Ecke drängen. Doch er machte die Tür zu und sie fuhren los. "Ich könnte auch ihre Hilfe gebrauchen." "Wo? Sie sehen sehr gesund aus." Wortlos ließ Harry den Umhang von seinen Schultern fallen. Alle Passagiere, inklusive seiner Frau, schnappten nach Luft, selbst notdürftig versorgt sah es noch schlimm aus.

Harry wollte noch mehr sagen und bereits alles erklären, als sein Körper, der den Kampf, trotz Verletzung, mit den Todessern mitgemacht hatte, nach seiner wohlverdienten Ruhe verlangte. Der Junge fiel nach hinten und hätte sich am Boden bestimmt noch ne Beule geholt, wenn Severus ihn nicht noch rechtzeitig aufgefangen hätte. Harry selbst merkte davon nichts mehr.

TBC..


	10. Das etwas andere Begrüßungsbankett

Augen gemacht aus Gold

By BlackSoul

Da bin ich wieder, hat ja auch lange genug gedauert, aber dafür gibt es traditionsgemäß an meinem Geburtstag ja immer ein ganzes Packet an Updates, in diesem Fall mein 20. Happy Birthday to me!

Aber nun zu wichtigeren Dingen.

Hiermit präsentiere ich die Updates:

AGAG: Der neunte und zehnte Teil werden gemeinsam veröffentlicht. Viele reviews bitte!

HP und die Mächte des Lichtes: Der 23. Teil ist fertig. Ich möchte die 200 review Grenze knacken!

Gefallener Stern: Der nächste Teil ist fertig! Endlich!

Serpents at Heart: Siehe vorheriges Kapitel (Zu faul alles noch mal zu schreiben!)

**Und** eine neue Geschichte geht an den Start, der erste Teil einer Trilogie, allerdings auf English. Ich weiß mit vier WIP sollte ich eigentlich nicht noch eine Story anfangen, aber der Plot Bunny ist mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Pre HBP.

Titel: Poison – the middle of the end. Werft doch mal einen Blick rein.

Warnungen für dieses Kapitel: Gewalt in diesem Kapitel. Schimpfwörter! Blut! War deutlich genug.

Bevor es weitergeht noch ein letzter Hinweis, da es einige Leser anscheinend immer noch nicht verstanden haben.

Augen gemacht aus Gold ist im Grundprinzip wie HP und die Mächte des Lichtes.

**Unterschied: Harry darf sich in dieser Geschichte mit einer Frau vergnügen! Also bedeutet das folglich, dass dies eine HET Story ist. Slash Andeutungen eventuell, aber Harry ist und bleibt HETERO! Komprehende? Gut! Wer Slash mag sollte sich HP und die Mächte des Lichtes durchlesen.**

So ich glaube das war alles. Ich muss nicht wiederholen das Kommentare, Kritik und reviews mich glücklich machen und anspornen oder? Zur Sicherheit noch mal bitte schreibt mir was ihr über meine Geschichten denkt!

Disclaimer

Alles was mir gehört ist die Story, die Charaktere sind nur geborgt. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld!

Ich denke jetzt haben wir alles. Also viel Spaß mit den nächsten beiden Kapiteln!

Black Soul

_Letztes Mal_

_Harry wollte noch mehr sagen und bereits alles erklären, als sein Körper, der den Kampf, trotz Verletzung, mit den Todessern mitgemacht hatte, nach seiner wohlverdienten Ruhe verlangte. Der Junge fiel nach hinten und hätte sich am Boden bestimmt noch ne Beule geholt, wenn Severus ihn nicht noch rechtzeitig aufgefangen hätte. Harry selbst merkte davon nichts mehr._

Chapter 10 Das etwas andere Begrüßungsbankett

Im Krankenflügel mitten in der Nacht

Der Mond stand hell und voll am Himmel als Heron von dem Klappen der Tür endlich aufwachte. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf und griff nach seinem Arm. Er stellte fest, dass er wieder vollständig vorhanden war. Heron sah an sich hinunter und bemerkte, dass sein Oberkörper wie auch sein Arm mit einem Verband umwickelt waren. Er sah sich um und betrachtete den Mond. (Er ist heute besonders schön!) Dann fiel sein Blick auf Professor Snape, der ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln beobachtete.

"Wie geht es dir, Heron?" Heron lächelte nun auch. "Alles in Ordnung denke ich. Jetzt wo mein Arm wieder da ist." Er erhob sich und zog eine seiner Roben an. "Ich sollte dich eigentlich wecken. Albus will mit dir über heute reden. Du sollst aber danach wieder kommen. Poppy will dich dann noch untersuchen und du sollst noch eine Nacht hier bleiben."

"Danke!" Der Dunkelelf erhob sich und ging. Als er an Severus vorbei kam fiel sein Blick auf Draco Malfoy. Er stoppte. Er betrachtete das blasse Gesicht kurz bevor er sich zu dem Zaubertränke Lehrer umdrehte. Er sagte nichts dazu, dass seine Tochter neben dem Bett des Slytherins saß. "Wie geht es ihm?"

"Er wird schon wieder. Er ist ein sehr zäher Bursche. Aber Poppy macht sich mehr sorgen um sein seelisches Wohlbefinden. Sie hat an seinen Armen viele lange Wunden und Narben gefunden. Er hat wohl noch öfter versucht sich umzubringen." Heron nickte. Silver hatte Professor Dumbledore während den Ferien noch viele Male von den Taten von Voldemort erzählen müssen. Darunter auch, dass der dunkle Lord offensichtlich eine Vorliebe für den hübschen Slytherin hatte. Er musste daran denken wie sehr der Blonde Angst vor dem Lord hatte und was alles passiert war.

Doch am meisten erzürnte ihn der Gedanke, dass Lucius Malfoy das nicht nur zuließ sondern noch unterstützte. Allein der Gedanke ließ in ihm ein ungewohntes Verlangen, jemandem (Lucius Malfoy) Schmerzen zu zufügen, wach werden. Er hatte es schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt, aber er wusste, dass seine Frau ihn dabei unterstützen würde. Malfoy tat ihm jetzt schon leid. Es war gefährlich einen Dunkelelf zu verärgern, aber eine Lichtelfe. Die Wut, die er auf Lucius hatte, war grenzenlos.

Professor Snape hatte sich währenddessen an Dracos Bett gesetzt. Er lächelte Heron noch mal an bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem tief schlafenden Draco zuwendete.

Heron verließ das Krankenzimmer und wanderte die Gänge entlang. Er dachte über das Lächeln des scheinbar so kaltherzigen Professors nach. Und wie er noch gedacht hatte, dass es unmöglich war, dass Severus Snape einen Potter jemals anlächeln könnte bis zu dem Abend an dem er das getan hatte. Nun gut er wusste nicht, dass er einst Harry Potter gewesen war, aber trotzdem.

Flashback

Heron hatte in seinem Raum gesessen und gelesen, als plötzlich sein Portrait zur Seite schwang und ein in schwarz gekleideter Mann bekannt als Severus Snape Lehrer für Zaubertränke in den Raum trat. Heron war erstaunt gewesen. Severus hatte seit der Ankunft von ihm und seiner Familie kein Wort mehr mit ihm gewechselt. Die einzige Routine, die er anscheinend hatte, war mit der Deutsch zu streiten, bis Beide bereit waren die Zauberstäbe zu ziehen.

Was wollte er? Er hatte sich suchend umgeblickt und Harry schließlich in seinem grünen Sessel lesend gefunden. Dieser hatte ihn nun bemerkt und legte das Buch beiseite. Seit den Ferien bestand so etwas wie Freundschaft zwischen den Beiden.

Heron und Severus hatten immerhin ein paar Dinge gemeinsam:

Beide waren Slytherin durch und durch, auch wenn Harry vorher mehr eine Schlange in Löwenfell gewesen war, aber das musste der Potions Master ja nicht wissen.

Sie beide wollten Voldemort daran hindern erneut eine Schreckenswelt zu erschaffen, auch wenn beide andere Methoden dafür wählen würden.

Außerdem waren beide der Meinung, dass der Name Slytherin samt Haus in den letzen Jahrzehnten sehr gelitten hatte.

Das es an der Zeit war, dass der Name Slytherin nicht mehr mit Mistrauen und Hass ausgesprochen wurde.

Und...

Zu guter Letzt würden beide dafür sorgen, dass nicht noch mehr Schüler sich dem Erben Slytherins anschlossen.

Aber beide waren auch misstrauisch gegenüber dem Anderen, Severus war sich sicher, dass der junge Slytherin mehr wollte. Er würde doch niemals aus der Güte seines Herzens den Schulleiter, einem bekannten Gryffindor, helfen die Schule unter Kontrolle zu halten, wenn er einfach sein Recht als engster Verwandter Lord Slytherins nutzen konnte um mit seiner Familie hier umsonst zu leben, keiner der Beiden musste wirklich arbeiten und schon gar nicht als Lehrer.

Doch beide taten es und ihre Tochter würde ganz normal mit den anderen Kindern zur Schule gehen. Wenn man mal davon absah, dass ihr Nachname Slytherin war. Es war jetzt schon klar, dass die wahrscheinlich mehr Heiratsanträge bekommen würde, als jemals jemand anderes bekommen hatte. Alte Reinblut Familien pflegten noch immer die Tradition, Eheverträge mit anderen Reinblut Familien zu schließen. Dabei war es egal was das Kind wollte. Je höher die Familie in der Rangordnung, also je weiter sie ihr reines Blut nachweisen konnte, desto mehr Bedingungen konnte sie stellen.

Severus bemitleidete die Familie Slytherin jetzt schon, obwohl eigentlich mussten sie sich ja gar keine Sorgen machen. Wenn man sie einstufen würde, wären sie wahrscheinlich am höchsten eingestuft. Freie Auswahl also, aber das war jetzt egal. Er hatte wichtigeres mit dem Oberhaupt der Slytherin Familie zu besprechen.

"Ich habe einen Auftrag von Voldemort bekommen und werde deswegen mindestens das halbe bis ganze Schuljahr nicht da sein. Ich möchte, dass du den Posten des Hausvorstehers übernimmst. Als Slytherin solltest du ja für die Position am besten geeignet sein." Heron betrachtete den Potions Master ein paar Sekunden bevor er nickte. "Ist in Ordnung. Ich werde gut auf deine Slytherins aufpassen. Wer übernimmt den eigentlich deine Position solange du nicht da bist?"

Der Andere verzog das Gesicht. "Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran. Sashaki wird den Posten solange übernehmen und danach wird sie bleiben um die Schule zu schützen. Warum Dumbledore ihr vertraut ist mir auch ein Rätsel." Heron grinste nur. "Wenn meine Informationen korrekt sind, dann tut sie nichts was sie selber in Gefahr bringen würde. Außer sie wird ausreichend dafür bezahlt. Vertrauen ist dann nicht nötig. Sie weiß wahrscheinlich, dass der alte Mann sie nur bezahlt, wenn sie ihre Arbeit macht. Außerdem hat Tommy ihre Eltern töten lassen. Chancen, das sie sich im anschließt oder Infos weitergibt, sind also schwindend gering."

"Mag schon sein, ich vertraue ihr trotzdem nicht." Die Arme verschränkt, den ganzen Körper verspannt und das Gesicht verzogen, saß der Oberhaupt Slytherins nun kerzengerade in einem der grünen Sessel. "Du vertraust niemanden außer dir selbst. Eine gute Einstellung. Wann musst du denn abreisen? Was musst du eigentlich tun?" Der Potions Master relaxte ein bisschen. "In zwei Tagen, Vertrauensbeweis für die Schlange. Offiziell bin ich bei einer Weiterbildung für Zaubertränke. Ein bisschen Erfahrung sammeln und neue Tränke angucken. Albus weiß bescheid, Voldemort hat mir die Einladung dahin besorgt. Die Sache wird immer komplizierter. Es scheint, dass er jetzt auch Leute im Ministerium als Verbündete hat. Zu dieser Messe werden sonst keine Zaubertränkelehrer eingeladen sondern Forscher und Leute die schon fiel in diesem Gebiet geleistet haben."

Heron nickte nachdenklich. "Wie sollst du ihm dein Vertrauen den Beweisen?"

"Auf der Messe wird eine neue Art von Veritaserum vorgestellt. Ich soll es samt Rezept Kopien und Erinnerungen des Erfinders beschaffen, es analysieren und es dann produzieren."

"Verstehe, das alte Veritaserum was Voldemort verwendet kann vom Ministerium mithilfe von irgendetwas neutralisiert werden. Ich nehme an, dass was vorgestellt wird nicht."

Der ehemalige Diener Voldemorts nickte nur. Heron dachte kurz nach und nickte. Severus lächelte leicht und verließ dann den Raum.

Ende Flashback

Heron stand nun bereits vor dem steinernen Gargoyle des Direktors. Er nannte das Passwort und ging zum Büro seines Schulleiters. Der Zauberer saß an seinem Schreibtisch.

Er hielt inne, als er sah, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Als er Harry sah deutete er ihm an sich auf den Stuhl zu setzen. "So Heron was wollten die Todesser eigentlich in dem Zug? Ich meine mit der Aktion haben sie ja auch das Leben ihrer eigenen Kinder in Gefahr gebracht!" Harry saß eine Weile ruhig da bevor er antwortete: "Sie wollten Harry Potter! Anscheinend hast du die Nachricht von Harry's Schicksal noch immer nicht verraten?" Der Schulleiter schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wollte es morgen beim Bankett bekannt geben. Es wird danach zwar Heuler hageln, aber es muss sein. Leider haben wir noch keine Beweise gegen den Minister. Sonst könnten wir ihn verhaften lassen. Er wird versuchen die Schuld auf mich abzuschieben, da ich Harry damals bei seinen Verwandten gelassen habe."

"Soll ich ihn beseitigen?"

"Noch nicht. Das Ministerium weiß auch noch nichts über Harry's Aufenthalt in St. Mungos. Ich konnte es bis jetzt geheim halten, aber ich fürchte danach wird es schnell bekannt werden." Das brachte ihm ein Nicken des jungen Slytherin ein. "Stell jemanden zum Schutz für ihn ein. Ich würde es schrecklich finden, wenn Voldemort sich seinen Körper holt und dann noch als Zeichen missbraucht."

"Auror Tonks ist abgestellt, sie ist zwar etwas ungeschickt, aber eine der besten Auror der letzten Jahre" "Verstehe. Das ist gut, ansonsten hätte schwarz gesehen für Mister Potter. Was mich aber auch interessiert ist, wie in Merlin's Namen haben die verblödeten Törtchenesser es geschafft, die Schilde von Hogwarts zu deaktivieren?"

"Den Schutzschild hatte Severus außer Kraft gesetzt. Voldemort hat das von ihm verlangt und um seiner Tarnung Willen war ich einverstanden. Wir dachten sie würden die Schule und nicht den Zug attackieren. Deshalb konnten wir dir auch nicht helfen, wir waren alle in Hogwarts und aus Sicherheitsgründen konnte ich es dir nicht mitteilen."

Heron nickte nur. Sie diskutierten noch lange diesen Abend und erst um halb 3 in der früh konnte er wieder in den Krankenflügel gehen. Dort angekommen sah er, dass Severus nun endlich ins Bett gekommen war. Heron wusste, dass Severus in wenigen Stunden verschwinden musste um seinen Auftrag für Voldemort zu erledigen. Und er selbst würde dann richtig als Lehrer vorgestellt werden. Er würde der Vorsteher von Slytherin werden. Er hatte sein Büro zwar im vierten Stock von Hogwarts, neben seinem Klassenzimmer, doch dank der Hilfe von ein bisschen Magie, war eine Tür die den Weg zu dem Quartier seiner Familie verkürzte, in den Verliesen installiert worden. Im gefiel es.

Sechs Uhr früh im Krankenflügel

_**Thump** _Heron stöhnte und hievte sich selbst vom Boden des Krankenflügels. Erst jetzt halbwegs wach, bemerkte er, dass er anscheinend nicht in seinem eigenen Bett gelegen hatte. Er öffnete seine Augen um in ein paar Silberne zu blicken. Draco Malfoy hatte sich aus seinem eigenen Bett runter gebeugt und betrachtete ihn fragend.

"Morgen!" Heron erhob sich und klopfte den Staub von seiner Robe. Draco nickte nur und sah sich um. Sein Blick wanderte die Wände ab, die Fenster einfach alles bis er auf seinen eigenen Armen ruhte. Silver, die neben seinem Bett saß, übersah er. Beide waren mit einer recht dicken Schicht Verband umwickelt.

"Warum?"

"Poppy hat ihre Wunden verheilen lassen. Den Verband kann allerdings nur sie abmachen. Sie hat Angst, dass du es noch mal tust."

"Was noch mal tun?"

"Mr. Malfoy, meine Tochter und ich sind weder blind noch blöd. Es ist offensichtlich was sie versucht haben."

Draco sah dem jungen Elfen nicht in die Augen, aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er, dass er diesen dunkelroten Augen nicht standhalten konnte und womöglich alles erzählen würde. Heron betrachtete den blonden vor während er seinen Kopf zum ersten Mal in Silver's Richtung drehte. Diese saß noch immer stumm und mit einem hilflosen Ausdruck im Gesicht auf ihrem Stuhl. Heron wusste, dass sie im Moment Draco's Gefühle widerspiegelte.

"Ich soll sie heute zusammen mit Mrs. Weasley zum Willkommens Frühstück nehmen. Die Verteilungszeremonie und alles wird heute nachgeholt. Silver warum machst du dich nicht schon fertig. Ich werde auf Miss Weasley und Mr. Malfoy warten. Silver nickte, erleichtert, dass sie von den bedrückenden Gefühlen wegkam. Sie verabschiedete sich von Draco bevor sie das Zimmer verließ. "Die Zeremonie beginnt in einer Stunde. Wollen sie vorher noch baden? Ich soll sie sonst bis zum Badezimmer begleiten."

Draco schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Doch bevor noch etwas sagen konnte, hörte man undeutliche Geräusche. Sie kamen aus der Richtung in der Ginnys Bett war und man sah auch sogleich Madam Pomfrey hinter den Vorhängen verschwinden. Nach einer halben Stunde kam sie mit einer noch recht wackligen Ginny Weasley wieder hervor.

Draco war inzwischen auch angezogen und sie alle setzten sich an einen kleinen Tisch den Heron schnell heraufbeschworen hatte und aßen ihr Frühstück. Ginny unterhielt sich dabei angeregt mit Harry und Draco erschien es schon fast so, als wollte sie mit ihrem Lehrer flirten. Er schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, während er zusah, wie das rothaarige Mädchen lachte. Er wusste ja, dass der junge Slytherin bereits ein Tochter hatte. Was darauf schließen ließ, dass er auch eine Frau hatte. Er freute sich jetzt schon auf das dumme Gesicht des Mädchens.

Madam Pomfrey kam um die Teller den Hauselfen zu geben, als sie einen na ja nicht ganz so jugendfreien Witz hörte. "Ehrlich Heron! Wie alt bist du eigentlich? Du verhältst dich ja wie ein Schüler." Heron zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Werde erwachsen hörst du. Was bist du sonst für ein Beispiel für die Schüler?" Heron senkte seinen Kopf.

"Komm Poppy. Du weißt, dass ich noch jung bin. Ich meine so verhält man sich in meinem Alter." Sie gab ihm nur einen missbilligenden Blick.

"Ich weiß ja, dass du noch ein junger Lehrer bist, aber verhalte dich angemessen. Du bist immerhin schon über 10.000 Jahre alt und außerdem fluchst viel, viel, viel zu oft." "Ich versuche mich zu bessern." "Nun lass mich deine Wunden sehen." "Poppy wie oft noch, ich bin ein Dunkelelf, erstens wirken menschliche Heilzauber bei mir nicht und zweitens ist alles bereits verheilt." Die Krankenschwester schüttelte lediglich ihren Kopf, der Junge war dickköpfig bis zum geht nicht mehr.

Draco und Ginny starrten ihren Lehrer an. „10... 10.000 Jahre alt.„ Ginny sah sehr geschockt aus. (Tja das Flirten kann sie jetzt wohl vergessen, er ist alt genug um ihr sonst was Ahn zu sein. Obwohl gibt es Zauberer und Hexen eigentlich schon so lange?)Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen bei der Grimasse die, die Rothaarige zog. Harry hatte sich inzwischen wieder umgedreht. Auch er lächelte amüsiert über die Gesichter seiner beiden Schüler.

"Seien sie nicht so geschockt Miss. Weasley. Ich bin vielleicht für menschliche Verhältnisse alt.. nein steinalt, aber bei meinem eigenen Volk bin ich noch ein Junghahn. Es gibt Elfen, die bei weitem älter sind als ich." Er ließ die Teller verschwinden und erhob sich dann. "Wir sollten uns dann auf den Weg machen, die Zeremonie fängt gleich an."

Ginny nickte, während Draco sich erhob und ihm einfach folgte. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, irgendetwas an diesem Lehrer war ihm vertraut und er wollte raus finden was.

Nach kurzem Weg erreichten sie den letzten Korridor vor der großen Halle, Harry blieb stehen.

„Worauf warten sie Professor?„ Ginny hatte bemerkt, dass ihr Lehrer zurück geblieben war. „Geht schon voraus die Zeremonie beginnt gleich. Ich muss noch auf jemanden warten.„ Damit drehte der Elf sich um und verschwand hinter einer Rüstung. Ginny starrte ihm nach, soweit sie wusste war hinter dieser Rüstung nichts weiter, als eine langweilige Wand. Draco dagegen zuckte mit den Schultern und verschwand mit wehenden Roben in die Halle.

Heron verschwand hinter der Rüstung und eilte lautlos in die Verliese. Dort traf er am vereinbarten Punkt den Zaubertränke Lehrer. "Alles gepackt Severus?" Der bereits reisefertige Professor nickte kurz. "Ich denke wir sollten uns dann auf den Weg machen." Ohne weitere Worte machten beide sich auf den Weg zur Zeremonie. Heron nahm den Platz des Hauslehrers von Slytherin ein, während Professor Snape sich neben ihn setzte.

Keiner der beiden bemerkte das Flüstern und Getuschel, das nahezu an jeden Tisch war. Bei den Gryffindors sprach Hermine mit Ron. "Siehst du das Ron. Professor Slytherin hat sich auf den Platz von Professor Snape gesetzt und Snape setzte sich ohne ein Wort daneben."

Ron wandte seinen Kopf, seine Augen weiteten sich. "Herm sieh dir das an. Snape redet mit dem Elf ohne eine Grimasse zu ziehen. Ohne ein Grumeln... oh mein Gott siehst du was ich sehe?"

"Wenn du Professor Snape meinst, dass er lächelt und sich mit dem neuen VGDK Lehrer unterhält dann sehen wir das gleiche." Seamus Finnigan hatte sich mit in das Gespräch eingeschaltet. Doch bevor sie weiter spekulieren konnten trug Professor Sprout den sprechenden Hut in die Halle.

Prof. McGonagall kam einige Sekunden später mit den neuen Erstklässlern rein. Der sprechende Hut öffnete seinen Mund und begann sein Lied zu singen. (Ich werde hier kein Lied vortragen! NEIN!NEIN!)

"Wenn ich euren Namen vorlese, werdet ihr vortreten und den sprechenden Hut aufsetzen." Sie nahm ihre Pergament Rolle und begann:

"Avery, Lora".. "Slytherin!"

"Booth, Thomas" ... "Ravenclaw"

Der Tisch von Ravenclaw klatsche begeistert und Harry konnte sehen, dass Terry aufgesprungen war um seinen kleinen Bruder zu begrüßen.

"Porter, Christiane"... "Hufflepuff"

"Slayter, Christian". "Slytherin"

Die Liste ging weiter und weiter bis alle Schüler an ihren Tischen saßen. Harry hatte bemerkt, dass auch einige Kinder von Todessern dieses Jahr dabei waren, wie Markus Mcnair oder Lora Avery.

Am Ende stand nur noch seine Tochter da. Sie trug nun die normalen Hogwarts Roben. Zur Abwechslung lächelte sie leicht, was Heron sagte, dass die Mehrheit der Schüle gute Laune hatte. Er grinste bei dem Gedanken, was die meisten Schüler gleich für ein Gesicht machen würden.

Der Schulleiter erhob sich. "Wie ihr seht, bekommt Hogwarts zum ersten Mal seit 400 Jahren eine neue Schülerin, die nicht in die erste Klasse gehen wird. Ich heiße Miss Silver herzlich willkommen. Möge ihr neues Haus ihr helfen sich bei uns zurecht zu finden."

Prof. McGonagall nahm eine andere Schriftrolle zur Hand.

"Slytherin, Silver"

Silver setzte sich den Hut auf und er hatte ihren Kopf noch nicht mal berührt bevor der Hut bereits "Slytherin" schrie.

Prof. McGonagall brachte den Hut weg und Albus Dumbledore erhob sich erneut. Nicht das ihm jetzt jemand zuhören würde. Alle starrten noch wie gebannt auf Silver, die sich seelenruhig an den Tisch der Slytherins gesetzt hatte. Sie ignorierte die Blicke der Anderen völlig, obwohl Heron deutlich sehen konnte, dass die Emotionen der Anderen ihr bereits Schwierigkeiten machten. "Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Leider hat es nicht besonders gut angefangen. Alle bis auf unsere neuen Erstklässler werden sich noch an den Ausgang des letzen Jahres erinnern. Lord Voldemort tötete einen unserer Schüler, der dieses Jahr eigentlich bei uns sein sollte um seinen Abschluss zu machen, deswegen möchte ich jeden bitten sich zu erheben und eine Schweigeminute zu Ehren von Cedric Diggory zu halten." Der weise Zauberer senkte seinen Kopf faltete die Hände und es wurde still in an den Tischen.

Ab und zu hörte man das Schluchzen einiger Hufflepuff Schüler. Heron hatte Mühe sich aufrecht zu halten. Er fühlte sich immer noch schuldig. Er wollte, dass Cedric sich mit ihm den Sieg teilte. Außerdem war es jemand von seinem Blut, der dafür verantwortlich war. Sein Körper schwankte leicht, bis er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte. Severus schaute ihn kurz eindringlich an, bevor er wieder die Augen schloss. Harry bemerkte, dass wirklich alle still waren, selbst alle Slytherins.

Nach einer Weile öffnete der Schulleiter von Hogwarts seine Augen wieder und sprach erneut: "Alle hier wissen, dass ich auch den Angriff der Todesser meine. Ich finde es ist eine Schande und Feigheit einen Zug, der von Schülern besetzt war, anzugreifen. Doch zum Glück ging es gut genug aus, keiner wurde getötet und doch wurden einige verletzt. Zwei davon lebensgefährlich. Ich bin mir im klaren, dass so ein Schuljahr nicht anfangen sollte und ich möchte allen versichern, dass hier für eure Sicherheit gesorgt ist. Nun zu den Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, der Zauber, der Hogwarts beschützt, ist nun wieder aktiv und verstärkt. Der Verbotene Wald ist wie immer verboten."

"Hogsmeade ist für einzelne nur den sechsten und siebten erlaubt. Die anderen Klassen dürfen das Dorf nicht mehr besuchen, aber ihr könnt das was ihr braucht hier kaufen. Die Schule hat mit den beliebtesten Läden einen Vertrag geschlossen, so werden diese an jedem Hogsmeade Wochenende einen kleinen Basar hier aufbauen. Ich möchte jedem Schüler, der nicht in einem dieser beiden Jahre ist, nahe legen nicht zu versuchen ins Dorf zu kommen, außer sie sind in Begleitung eines Lehrers. Ferner ist das Schulgelände nicht mehr zu betreten. Quidditch ist auf unbestimmte Zeit gestrichen."

Diese Bekanntmachung sorgte für Trubel und Gemurre an den Tischen. Die Weasley Zwillinge wirkten mörderisch und Heron wünschte sich Voldemort müsste nun gegen sie kämpfen. Es wäre sicherlich ein lustiges Bild. "Außerdem sind die Unterrichtsfächer Magische Geschöpfe, alte Runen, Muggelkunde, Wahrsagen und Arithmacy auf zwei Stunden die Woche reduziert worden. Die anderen nun freien vier Stunden werden neue Fächer gegeben, wie VGDK für Fortgeschrittene, Verwandlungen für Fortgeschrittene: Animagus Zauber, Heilzaubern und Duellieren. Wer mehr als zwei neue Fächer dazunehmen will, muss sich mit dem zuständigen Lehrern absprechen. Und da wir gerade von Lehrern reden, wie einige von ihnen bereits bemerkt haben ist Professor Snape zwar anwesend, aber er wird heute noch abreisen und ich muss ihnen mitteilen, dass er es dieses Schuljahr nicht unterrichten wird."

Kaum endete der Satz brachen stumme Jubelstürme an allen Tischen aus, die Slytherins natürlich ausgenommen.

"Anstelle von Professor Snape, wird sie Professor Sashaki Müller in Zaubertränke unterrichten." Jetzt klatschten alle, sogar ein paar Slytherins. "Warten sie ich war noch nicht fertig. Aufgrund Professor Snapes Abwesenheit fehlt dem Hause Slytherin ja nun der Hauslehrer. Diesen Posten wird der Lehrer für VGDK übernehmen. Ich freue mich ihnen Heron Salazar Slytherin vorstellen zu können. Er wird von nun an für das Haus zuständig sein. Seine Frau Slene Slytherin wird anstelle von Madam Pomfrey Heilzaubern unterrichten. Aber nun genug Gerede. Haut rein."

Kaum nachdem das Essen da war, brach die Halle noch mal in Jubelstürme aus.  
"Snape ist weg und wir bekommen dieses Mal gleich drei neue Lehrer. Aber Slytherin als in Salazar Slytherin. Ich weiß nicht." Ron lachte gemeinsam mit allen anderen Gryffindors, selbst Hermine konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Auf der anderen Seite schienen die Slytherins sich damit aber auch recht gut abzufinden. Immerhin hatten sie anscheinend einen echten Slytherin als Hauslehrer und gleich drei neue Slytherins in Hogwarts. Das konnte für sich ja nur etwas positives sein.

"Gott, es gibt noch Wunder. Stellt euch vor. Slytherin.. wahrscheinlich nahe Verwandte von Salazar Slytherin selbst." Draco verzog das Gesicht bei den Gedanken, die Millicent wahrscheinlich über den Leiter seines Hauses dachte. Er wusste ja, dass dieser Lehrer älter war als alle anderen Lehrer zusammen.

"Das Flirten kannst du vergessen, Bullstrode!" "Wieso das Draco? Hast du selbst ein Auge auf ihn geworfen, er ist ein sehr hübscher Mann." Draco errötete tatsächlich ein bisschen, aber sprach schnell weiter um es zu vertuschen. "Mach dich nicht lächerlich. 1. Ist er ein Elf kein Mann, da ist ein Unterschied. 2. Ist er x-mal so alt wie Du. Schau mal in deinem Stammbuch nach ob du einen Ahn hast der vor 10.000 Jahren geboren ist. Der wäre nämlich dann genau so alt wie er. Außerdem ist er verheiratet und hat bereits eine Tochter. Denk mal nach."

"Mach dich nicht lächerlich Draco. Elf vielleicht, bei den Ohren, aber der ist niemals 10.000 Jahre." Die Slytherin schien ihm nicht zu glauben. "Komisch, Madam Pomfrey hat ihm vorhin erst ordentlich die Leviten gelesen und meinte, dass ein 10.000 jähriger sich nicht so kindisch verhalten sollte." "Sie hat wirklich 10.000 gesagt." Der Blonde nickte und fügte noch hinzu. "Wenn du es mir nicht glaubst, frag das Wieselmädchen. Sie hat es auch gehört. Oder noch besser Silver.." Silver drehte sich zu Draco und schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln. "Was ist Draco?"

"Sag im welchem Verhältnis steht eure Familie eigentlich zu Salazar Slytherin?"

"Vater hat mir erzählt, dass er das Enkelkind Salazar Slytherins ist also mein Urgroßvater. Wieso?"

"Das ist unmöglich, Salazar Slytherin gründete vor 1000 Jahren Hogwarts, wenn dein Vater 10.000 ist, geht das mathematisch nicht."

Pansy Parkinson schien glücklich zu sein, der Neuen eins reingewürgt zu haben. Draco schien sie zu mögen und das mochte Pansy überhaupt nicht. Sie war aber auch ständig eifersüchtig.

"Nur weil er vor 10.000 Jahren hier war um die Schule zu gründen heißt nicht, dass es nicht möglich ist. Das Slytherin Geschlecht stammt aus Mittelerde und dort ist der Zeitfluss anders als hier. Er kam vor 1000 Jahren her, aber zuvor hat er tausende von Jahren in Mittelerde gelebt. Sprich nicht über Dinge von denen du nichts verstehst."

Damit drehte Silver sich um und ignorierte den Rest des Tisches.

"Draco, willst du nichts essen?" Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Kurz darauf endete das Frühstück und Albus Dumbledore erhob sich erneut. "Der Unterricht wird heute Nachmittag beginnen. Ihre Pläne sollten sie inzwischen haben. Die Schüler ab der dritten Klasse wählen ihre neuen Fächer. Diese starten morgen. Nun Vertrauensschüler führen sie die alle zurück in ihre Häuser und ich möchte allen noch einmal nahe legen alte Hausrivalitäten ruhen zu lassen. Uns steht eine schwere Krise bevor und um sie zu meistern, müssen wir zusammen halten. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Vormittag."

Langsam erhoben sich die Schüler und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren Häusern. Heron ging rüber zum Tisch der Slytherins und sagte kurz etwas zu einem der siebten bevor er Draco Malfoy festhielt, der die Erstklässler gerade zu ihrem neuen Haus bringen wollte.

"Madam Pomfrey will sie noch ein letztes Mal durch checken bevor sie heute am Unterricht teilnehmen werden." Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand lautlos in Richtung Krankenflügel. Draco schaute dem Schwarzhaarigen hinterher und folgte ihm langsam. Heron verließ den Krankenflügel nachdem er Draco seinen Stundenplan überlassen hatte. Er musste sich auf seine erste Stunden heute Nachmittag vorbereiten und außerdem wollte er sich noch von Severus verabschieden.

TBC..


	11. Eine schreckliche Nacht!

Augen gemacht aus Gold

By BlackSoul

Da bin ich wieder, hat ja auch lange genug gedauert, ihr dürft mich alle einmal verfluchen, aber es ist etwas sehr gutes passiert. Ich bin wieder busy. Das heißt leider, dass Updates wieder noch länger dauern werden, als sie es sowieso schon tun. Bin halt hoffnungslos. Aber nun zu wichtigeren Dingen.

Endlich ist dieser Teil fertig. Ich war so verstrickt in die Verbesserungen an der anderen Geschichte (HP und MdL), dass ich das Weiterschreiben fast komplett vergessen hatte. Aber es geht jetzt weiter.

So ich glaube das war alles. Ich muss nicht wiederholen das Kommentare, Kritik und reviews mich glücklich machen und anspornen oder? Zur Sicherheit noch mal bitte schreibt mir was ihr über meine Geschichten denkt!

Disclaimer

Alles was mir gehört ist die Story, die Charaktere sind nur geborgt. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld!

Black Soul

Chapter 11 Eine schreckliche Nacht!

Letztes Mal

_"Madam Pomfrey will sie noch ein letztes Mal durch checken bevor sie heute am Unterricht teilnehmen werden." Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand lautlos in Richtung Krankenflügel. Draco schaute dem Schwarzhaarigen hinterher und folgte ihm langsam. Heron verließ den Krankenflügel nachdem er Draco seinen Stundenplan überlassen hatte. Er musste sich auf seine erste Stunden heute Nachmittag vorbereiten und außerdem wollte er sich noch von Severus verabschieden._

Währenddessen im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum

Ron und Hermine waren gerade dabei die neuen Unterrichtsfächer zu wählen. Das war etwas was eigentlich nur Hermine wieder ernst nahm. Ron hingegen schien nicht ganz da zu sein. Hauptsache er schaffte irgendwie die Prüfungen.

"Herm, was meinst du, ob Professor Dumbledore weiß wo Harry ist? Ob es ihm gut geht? Ich meine seine Verwandten haben sie getötet.?" Hermine sah kurz von ihrem Pergamentbogen auf und nickte. "Er wird es bestimmt wissen. Ich glaube nicht das Harry verletzt ist. Ich meine er hat mit V... Voldemort gekämpft und ist davon gekommen. Dumbledore wird es uns bestimmt sagen, wenn wir nachfragen. Welche Fächer nimmst du? Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden. VGDK für Fortgeschrittene ist unglaublich wichtig, aber andererseits ich würde schon gerne ein Animagus werden, aber Heilzaubern nehme ich auf jeden Fall.„

Ron der seinen Bogen gerade fertig auf einen Tisch legte. "Dann sehen wir uns nicht, ich hab Duellieren genommen, ich meine der Duellierclub von Lockhart war ja echt ein Witz, aber jetzt wo Du- weißt- schon- wer zurück ist möchte ich mich verteidigen können! Ich mach dann noch VGDK. Ich bin nicht so gut in Verwandlungen, ich denke ich würde es nicht hinkriegen." „Dann sehen wir uns wohl nicht. Ist nicht zu ändern. Ich hab Verwandlungen genommen, obwohl ich werde mir den Unterrichtsstoff dann mal von dir leihen werde." Ron nickte und holte sich ein Buch über die Canons und begann zu lesen, während Hermine sich das neue Zaubertränke Buch griff um sich auf die nachherige Stunde schon mal einzulesen.

Im Kerker

Sashaki saß seit wenigen Minuten im Kerker und bereitete sich fieberhaft auf den Unterricht vor. In zehn Minuten würde die erste Stunde anfangen und sie hatte die sechste Klasse Gryffindor und Slytherin, eine hoch explosive Mischung. Sie hoffte bloß, dass alles gut gehen würde.

Im Gang vor dem Zaubertränke Raum

Ron und Hermine warteten mit den restlichen Gryffindors auf den Begin der ersten Zaubertränkestunde ohne Professor Snape. "Was meinst du Dean, ich denke sie wird die Slytherins auch bevorzugen, sie war immerhin auch eine Slytherin."

"Das stimmt Seamus, sie war im Jahrgang meiner Mutter, sie ist für das Todesser Massaker in Berlin verantwortlich gewesen, oder nicht?"

"Welches Massaker von Berlin? Die Todesser richten doch viele Massaker an oder nicht? WO liegt Berlin denn, ich kenne die Stadt nicht. Nicht besonders groß oder?"

"Ron du bist einfach nur blöd. Berlin ist die Hauptstadt von Deutschland und das Massaker von Berlin geschah 1976. Professor Müller hat hier in Hogwarts gelernt, sie war 1974 Schulsprecherin. Nachdem sie ihre NEWTs gemacht hat, ist sie zurück nach Deutschland gegangen. Ihre Eltern lebten dort. Ihr Vater war angeblich eine Banshee oder so, ich bin mir nicht 100 sicher, aber Voldemort hatte was gegen ihre Familie, die Müllers sind einer ältesten Reinblut Familien von ganz Europa. Angefangen hat das schon im Jahre 1255.."

"Hermine! Der Punkt der Geschichte, das Massaker?"

"Richtig, die Familie Müller war sehr stolz, sie wiesen Voldemort ab. Sie wollten ihm weder die Artefakte noch ihre Kraft zur Verfügung stellen, also hat Voldemort die ganze Familie jagen lassen. Am Ende waren nur noch die Eltern und Professor Müller übrig. Eines Abends haben sie den Geheimniswahrer umgebracht, Dementoren und Todesser attackierten das Haus und töteten Herrn und Frau Müller. Professor überlebte und als die Auror des Ministeriums eintrafen, fanden sie den Professor in einer Blutlaiche, alle Todesser und Dementoren sind regelrecht abgeschlachtet worden. Danach ist der Professor verschwunden, aber von Zeit zu Zeit tauchten immer wieder tote Todesser auf, die wortwörtlich zerschnitten worden. Viele vermuteten sie dahinter, als Rache für ihre Familie."

Ron schwieg, er wusste, dass Hermine Recht hatte. Als sie im Vorraum ankamen, standen die anderen Slytherins schon da, Malfoy stand seltsamerweise ein bisschen abseits und war nicht im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens. Allerdings sah er nicht besonders gesund aus. Pansy Parkinson dagegen schien wie eh und je es darauf anzulegen, den Gryffindors das Leben schwer zu machen. "Hey ich hab gesehen, dass ihr schon 50 minus Punkte habt! Tja den Hauspokal könnt ihr getrost vergessen, wenn ihr schon so anfangt."

Parvati ein recht hübsches Mädchen, erwiderte sofort: "Und eure 25 minus Punkte sind nichts oder." "Wir haben keinen einzigen minus Punkt wir haben sogar schon 5 plus Punkte. Denn ich habe heute schon 30 Punkte für einen Brillianten Aufsatz in Runen Kunde gekriegt." Die Gryffindors kochten, keiner von ihnen hatte Runen Kunde, die meisten waren in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Wahrsagen und Arithmatik.

Die ganze Sache wäre wahrscheinlich eskaliert, da die meisten Gryffindors den Angriff der Todesser noch nicht so gut verarbeitet hatten und blickten die Slytherins voller Hass an. Ron trat vor um es dem Mädchen heimzuzahlen. Doch sie wurden unterbrochen, denn just in diesem Moment öffnete die Deutsche die Tür zum Unterrichtsraum. Sie betrachtete kurz alle bevor er sie rein ließ.

"Herein mit ihnen. Wir haben viel vor." Sashaki trat zur Seite. Die beiden Häuser betraten den Kerker um zu sehen, dass er sich verändert hatte. Die Zweier Tische waren weg und stattdessen standen mehrere riesige Kessel da, um diese standen ein paar Stühle und kleine Tische wo verschiedene Zutaten standen. Etwas unsicher gruppierten sich die Schüler sodass die Ordnung wie folgt aussah.

Kessel 1: Hermine, Ron,

Kessel 2: Dean, Seamus

Kessel 3: Neville, Parvati

Kessel 4: Lavender, Blaise,

Kessel 5: Millicent, Crabbe

Kessel 6: Pansy, Goyle,

Kessel 7: Draco, Silver

"Hm? Habe ich mich mit den Schülern vertan. Professor Snape sagte doch, dass er eine ungleiche Anzahl an Schülern hat! Fehlt jemand?" Sämtliche Gryffindors nickten zu der Frage. "Professor.. ähem Harry fehlt bei uns. Er war auch nicht im Zug...und.. er hat sich den ganzen Sommer nicht gemeldet." Hermine hatte geantwortet. "Harry.. Potter?" Hermine nickte. "Hm.. ach ja Professor Dumbledore hat das erwähnt." Als sie endete hatte ihr Gesicht einen relativ traurigen Ausdruck.

"Professor ..wissen sie was mit Harry passiert ist?" Hermines Stimme war kaum noch zu hören. "Ich dachte, dass das Ministerium hätte es schon bekannt gegeben hat, aber sie wollen es wohl noch geheim halten... sie erinnern sich vielleicht noch an diesen Artikel indem Gerüchte über die Verbannung von Mister Potter aus dem Ministerium die Runde machten? Die meisten nickten.

"Nun ja zuerst wurde der Wunsch des Ministers abgelehnt, man bestand darauf, dass Mr. Potter eine faire Gerichtsverhandlung bekäme für das wofür der Minister ihn angeklagt hatte, allerdings hat er dann ohne auf die Gerichtsverhandlung zu warten gehandelt." Sashaki verstummte erneut, als er sich daran erinnerte was Albus ihr erzählte für was der Junge beschuldigt wurde.

Es herrschte eine Totenstille im Klassenraum und man hätte das Klirren einer Nadel hören können. "Der Minister hat Mr. Potter bereits vor zwei ein halb Monaten ohne Gerichtsverhandlung ohne irgendwen rechtzeitig zu informieren bestraft." Alle Schüler, selbst die Slytherins starrten wie gespannt auf die zierlich Frau. "Hat man ihn nach Askaban gebracht? nach St. Mungos? Wo ist Harry? Können wir ihn besuchen?"

Sashaki nickte kurz. Sie hatte Hermine gehört, wie sie ihre Geschichte erzählt hatte. Es stimmte nicht ganz, Teile ihrer Familie lebten noch, genauso wie die Eltern von Neville Longbottom, in einem der Flügel in St. Mungos. Erkennen? Niemals, weder ihre Cousine noch ihr Onkel wussten wer sie war. Es war schrecklich. Und für sie würde es genauso werden, da von dem fröhlichen Jungen nichts mehr übrig war. Nur noch eine leere Hülle, die versorgt werden musste, bis sie schließlich starb.

"Mr. Potter ist auf unbestimmte Zeit in St. Mungos untergebracht. Der Minister gibt zwar nichts zu, aber er ist der einzige dem sie folgen. Er glaubte den Artikeln von Miss Kimmkorn, die inzwischen vor dem Minister zugegeben hat, dass die Geschichten nur auf Bruchstücken von Privatgesprächen beruhen, die sie entweder belauscht oder interviewt hat, aber das wird nichts mehr nützen... am 15 Juni hat Cornelius Fudge, der Minister der Magie Mr. Potter in seinem Haus besucht und hat ihm...mit Hilfe von Dementoren die Seele aussaugen lassen... und dafür gibt es wie sie wissen kein Gegenmittel."

Im Klassenraum herrschte eine Stille. Es war wie auf einer Beerdigung, dann brach das Chaos auf der Gryffindor Seite aus. Hermine brach in Tränen aus, Ron starrte ins Nichts, Neville schnappte nach Luft und der Rest schrie, als würde das Harry zurückbringen. Lavender und Parvati flossen stumme Tränen über die Wangen. Parvati war mit Harry auf dem Ball gewesen und nun war der Junge nicht mehr da und würde auch nicht mehr wieder kommen. Die anderen Gryffindors sanken ebenfalls zu Boden und schluchzten leise.

Bei den Slytherins war es ebenfalls totenstill. Schock und dann brachen auch dort Gespräche aus, es wurde so laut, dass Sashaki am Ende ein paar Filibuster benutzen musste um die Klasse wieder einigermaßen zu beruhigen. "Ruhe, ich bitte sie wir haben jetzt Unterricht. Ich habe durchaus Verständnis dafür, dass ihnen das sehr nahe geht, allerdings möchte ich jetzt diesen Trank brauen. In der Pause können sie meinetwegen weiter reden aber jetzt nicht. Ich würde ungern heute schon Punkte abziehen."

Nach wenigen Sekunden war es ruhig geworden und die Deutsche erklärte ihnen den ersten Trank dieses Jahres. Schweigend standen alle an ihren riesigen Kesseln und kochten den Trank. Am Ende der Stund hatten fast alle den Trank richtig hinbekommen mit Ausnahme von Neville und Parvati, Neville hatte unbeabsichtigt dreizehn statt drei Froschbeine in den Kessel getan und danach sofort die Spinnen hinterher, kurz nachdem es ein paar Mal gezischt hatte, war der Kessel explodiert und die gesamte Klasse war mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit überzogen. Keine Sekunde danach standen alle Schüler als alte Leute da , alle außer Sashaki, die ja auch von oben bis unten grün gewesen war. Neville hatte einen Alterungstrank gebraut.

Alle sahen sich sprachlos an bis Sashaki sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte und losprustete. Alle Augen richteten sich auf sie und die depressive Stille die sich über dem Raum ausgebreitet hatte, verschwand. Sashaki, die gerade in unmittelbarer Nähe des Topfes gewesen und total grün war, sah noch genauso aus wie früher, vielleicht ein bisschen älter so um die dreißig. "Sie sollten ihre Gesichter sehen, zum schießen."

Sie hatte Mühe sich wieder einzukriegen. "Wie kann das sein Professor? Ich meine wir sind ganz alt geworden und sie sehen keinen Tag älter aus als dreißig? Und sie habe ja immerhin die äh.. volle Ladung abbekommen?" Lavender verstand gar nichts. "Der Trank von Mr. Longbottom ist zu einem Alterungstrank geworden und sie sind alle gealtert." "Und sie!" "Ich bin auch gealtert man sieht es mir nur nicht an. Ich bin jetzt circa 37 Jahre, ist aber trotzdem nett von ihnen, dass sie mich noch so jung einschätzen."

"Besitzen sie das Geheimnis der ewigen Jugend!" Parvati schaute die Frau dümmlich an. Man konnte hören wie sich Ron, Hermine und Draco genau gleichzeitig die Hand vor sie Stirn schlugen. Harry grinste nur. "Nein, ich bezweifle das irgendjemand dieses Geheimnis kennt. Bei mir ist es simple meine Herkunft. Ich bin zur Hälfte Banshee!" "WAS!" Jetzt hätte man denken können, dass eine Bombe hochgegangen wäre.

"Ja, man mir zwar nicht an, aber mein Vater war eine Banshee." Draco betrachtete mit uninteressierte Miene wie alle den Professor noch einmal auf gründlichste musterten. Ein Mischblut, klasse. Was besseres hätte sich Dumbledore nicht einfallen lassen können. Was kam nächstes Jahr, ein Vampir oder ein Zombie? Er konnte Granger's Gesicht sehen, er hatte sie ihre Geschichte ebenfalls gehört, sie hatte Recht gehabt.

"Ich werde jetzt den Gegentrank holen. Ich bitte sie meinen Klassenraum in einem Stück zu lassen und sich zu Benehmen. Ich werde nicht zögern Punkte von beiden Seiten ab zu ziehen!" Harry verließ das Zimmer und trat in die Vorratskammer wo Severus immer seine frisch gebrauten Tränke hinstellte. Leider quoll die Kammer vor Flaschen nur so über und Sashaki machte sich ans suchen. (Dieser Idiot muss dringend mal diesen Raum aufräumen. Das ist ja furchtbar.)

Im Klassenzimmer

"Herm weißt du warum mir diese Stunden auf einmal so sympathisch sind?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nie wieder Bevorzugungen für die Slytherins! Ist das nicht herrlich?" "Endlich geht er hier gerecht zu, das heißt aber nicht das deine Noten jetzt besser werden, denn du warst auch ohne Snape immer grottenschlecht."

"Das ist echt aufbauend!" "Weißt du ich frage mich immer noch wie Fudge so etwas tun konnte. Harry hat nie jemanden was getan. Er und Cedric waren Freunde." Ron nickte nur, er wollte sich zu Seamus umdrehen der gerade was gesagt hatte, aber sein Kreuz machte das nicht mit. "Gottverdammte Scheiße ich hoffe ich werde nie so alt oder bin dann wie Dumbledore!" "Ron, hüte deine Zunge!"

Während die Gespräche der Gryffindors sich weiterhin größtenteils um Harry drehten, hatten die Slytherins ein weitaus interessanteres Thema angeschnitten. "Der Quidditch Pokal gehört uns! Ohne Potter sind die doch nur ein Haufen Verlierer!" Pansy und der Rest minus Silver, die noch nie in ihrem Leben auf einem Besen gesessen hatte, waren natürlich total aus dem Häuschen und auch Millicent Bullstrode stimmte mit ein. "WIR GEWINNEN DEN POKAL...LALALALALA!" Das hörten die Gryffindors natürlich und fingen an lauthals zu protestieren.

"Gegen euch würden wir noch gewinnen wenn wir ohne Harry und mit verbundenen Augen fliegen würden." Warf Seamus ein. "Interessantes Kommentar von jemanden der weder in der Mannschaft ist noch vernünftig auf einem Besen fliegen kann meinst du nicht auch Parkinson." "KLAPPE Schlammblut! Du solltest mal leise sein. Du hast es ja nicht mal geschafft dir den Besen zu holen! Außerdem hat Slytherin vor Potter sieben Jahre lang den Pokal gewonnen, sagt viel über euer Team aus."

Das war es, von einer Minute zur anderen versuchten ein Haufen männlicher und weiblicher alter Knacker sich gegenseitig zu verprügeln was nur Pansy und Parvati gelang, da die Beiden sich einen 'Gehstock', also eine ziemlich große metallische Kelle zum Umrühren von Zaubertränken, geschnappt hatten. Doch bevor sich einer nur zum größten Teil bewegen konnten hörten sie eine Stimme, die vom Eingang des Vorratsraums kam. "Was geht hier denn vor! Kann man diese Klasse den keine 1 Minute allein lassen? Das ist ja jämmerlich! Miss Parkinson und Miss Patil die Kellen runter aber plötzlich, alle anderen auseinander sofort."

Sashaki hatte eine Weile gebraucht bevor sie die Flasche gefunden hatte, sie lauschte während des Suchens Ron und Hermines Gespräch gelauscht. Sie stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch und betrachtete sich dann das Bild, dass sich ihr bot. Inzwischen hatten alle alten Omas und Opas von einander abgelassen und auch die beiden Schachteln hatten ihre Gehhilfen wieder weggelegt. "Jämmerlich ist das einzige Wort das die vorherige Situation beschreibt vom Verhalten beider Seiten! Miss Parkinson!"

Pansy guckte ihrem Lehrer fragend an. "10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, für den Versuch Miss Patil mit einer Kelle zu schlagen!" Die Gryffindors lachten leises allerdings entging dies nicht Harrys Ohren. "Dasselbe gilt für Miss Patil für das gleiche Ziel! Weiter im Text, Miss Parkinson Sie werden heute Abend nachsitzen! Punkt 8 will ich sie hier stehen!" Harry füllte derweil das Gegenmittel in ein passendes Gefäß. Doch Pansy wollte sich das nicht gefallen lassen! "Warum muss ich nachsitzen und Patil nicht!" Sashaki gab Pansy einen eisigen Blick, der dem von Professor Snape in Nichts nachstand. "Ich erinnere mich auch nicht daran, dass Miss Patil Miss Granger ein Schlammblut genannt hat. Korrigieren sie mich wenn ich mich irre." Pansy wurde blass. "Aber wie?"

"Meine Ohren sind um vieles feiner als die eines Menschen und ich möchte ihnen einen Rat geben. Den nächsten der in meiner Gegenwart das Wort Schlammblut oder irgendein ähnliches Wort gegenüber einem Klassenkameraden benutzt, der anders ist, bekommt von mir ein ganzen Monat nachsitzen und wenn sie dabei sind, werden sie sich wünschen, dass Mr. Filch sie an seinen Ketten von der Decke hätte baumeln lassen! Ich denke wir haben uns verstanden Miss Parkinson. 8 Uhr heute Abend! So und jetzt gehe ich rum und verteile den Gegentrank. Für alle die mit ihrem Trank fertig sind meldet sich bitte. Ich werde ihn dann prüfen. Longbottom, Patil sie werden den Trank nächste Stunde wiederholen."

Der Rest der Stunde verlief fast ruhig und alle außer Neville hatten den Trank richtig hinbekommen. Harry verteilte jeder Gruppe 5 Punkte für die gelöste Aufgabe. Damit war der Unterricht beendet.

Korridor

Die Gryffindors stiegen die Treppen hoch sie hatten jetzt VGDK und Slytherin hatte Verwandlung. Pansy regte sich noch immer über das Nachsitzen auf und jaulte damit Draco die Ohren zu bis er sie genervt schubste. "Könntest du nicht mal einen Augenblick still sein! Das hält ja kein Mensch mehr aus. Ist doch deine eigene Schuld, wenn du vor einem Mischblut so etwas sagst! Was können wir dafür!" Damit steigerte er sein Tempo bis er mit Silver auf einer Höhe war.

"Silver? Silver! Jemand zu Hause?" Draco fuchtelte seit Minuten mit beiden Händen vor ihrem Gesicht herum. "Was ist Draco? Hast es endlich geschafft dich von der Furie los zueisen!" Der Blonde nickte nur. "Der Unterricht war heute interessant oder nicht?" Draco stimmte dem zu. "Ich fand die Geschichte mit Potter aber viel besser. Obwohl es ist eigentlich schade, er war meine einzige Herausforderung beim Quidditch."

"Ist das alles?" Draco betrachtete die Yin- Yang Elfe verwirrt. Wie meinte sie denn das. Potter war sein Rivale nicht sein Freund. "Ich kenne den Jungen nicht, aber niemand verdient es seine Seele zu verlieren. Es ist das kostbarste was wir besitzen. Derjenige, der die Dementoren erschaffen hat, sollte in Kardis' Unterwelt schmoren und dort endlose Qualen erleiden!" Draco hatte zwar keine Ahnung wer Kardis war, aber anhand der Stimmlage, war es sicher zu sagen, dass die Elfe diesem Mann die Hölle auf Erden bereiten wollte. Der Slytherin erschauderte, die Slytherin Sippe war bis zu ihrem Aussterben eine der am meisten gefürchteten Familien gewesen. Sich mit ihnen anzulegen, hieß sein Leben dem Teufel auf dem Präsentierteller zu servieren.

Ein paar Gänge vor VGDK Raum

"Was glaubst du Ron was wird uns Professor Slytherin wohl heute beibringen?" "Herm das fragst du mich jetzt schon zum zehnten Mal und Nein, ich weiß es immer noch nicht! Wenigstens haben wir diese Klasse mit Ravenclaw!" Hermine nickte nur und beide betraten den VGDK Klassenraum. Der junge Dunkel Elf saß an seinem Platz und wartete darauf, dass sich alle setzten.

Nachdem es still geworden war begann der Unterricht. Harry erhob sich und ließ seinen Blick einmal durch die Klasse streifen. "Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Heron Salazar Slytherin, ja verwandt mit Voldemort und mit dem Gründer dieser Schule. Jetzt wo das geklärt, ich werde sie in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sowie Duellieren unterrichten. Heute wollen wir mit der Verteidigung anfangen. Expillarmus maximo!" Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden flogen sämtliche Zauberstäbe der gesamten Klasse aufs Pult. Die Schüler starrten den Lehrer an. Zaghaft erhob ein Ravenclaw die Hand. "Ja Mr. Boot? Was gibt es?" "Wie sollen wir uns den verteidigen, ohne Zauberstab?" "Exzellente Frage, das ist das Thema der heutigen Stunde. Wie kann ich mich verteidigen, wenn ich keinen Zauberstab habe?"

Harry ließ der Klasse eine geringe Zeit zum Nachdenken ehe er wieder nachfragte. "Und hat jemand eine Idee?" Emsiges Schweigen folgte seiner Frage und Harry seufzte innerlich. "Wer kommt den aus einer Muggelfamilie oder hat schon mal wie ein Muggle gelebt?"

Ein paar Schüler hoben ihre Hände. "Gut kennen sie vielleicht eine Methode sich zu verteidigen ohne ihren Zauberstab zu gebrauchen?"...

AN: Eine Unterrichtsstunde kommt später noch. Ich wollte diesen ersten Tag schnell abschließen.

In Herons Räumen im Kerker

Heron lag in seinem Bett und war schon fast eingeschlafen. Die letzten sieben Wochen hatte fast alle Kraftreserven, die er noch hatte, aufgebraucht. Selbst für Dunkel Elfen, die viel weniger Schlaf brauchten als Menschen oder Lichtelfen, war es zuviel gewesen, aber nun war ja alles in Ordnung, er würde schon viel Schlaf kriegen. Morgen war Sonntag und das hieß kein Unterricht. Er hatte an Stoff nichts mehr vorzubereiten und würde sich das ganze Wochenende entspannen. Gemütlich kuschelte er sich noch tiefer in seine Decke, seine Arme um die Taille seiner Frau gewunden. Ja es würde eine ruhige Nacht werden, dass dachte er zumindest...

Der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum2.09 Uhr in der Früh

Die Person saß in einem der dicken plüschigen grünen Sessel am Feuer. Sie dachte schon seit Stunden darüber nach, wieso er so abweisend war und warum er andauernd ihren Versuchen auswich. Aber sie würde ihn heute Nacht kriegen...Das hatte sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt und in wenigen Minuten würde es soweit sein...

Leicht kichernd wanderte die Person zurück in ihren Raum um sich vorzubereiten...

Schlafraum des Vertrauensschülers von Slytherin03.00 Uhr

Draco Malfoy lag noch immer wach in seinem Bett. Er wartete, seit der Nacht in der sein Vater ihn einfach Voldemort überlassen hatte, immer bis 03.10 Uhr vorbei war, um sicher zu sein, dass niemand besonders ER nicht in sein Zimmer kam. Er war immer punkt drei Uhr morgens gekommen um sich das zu holen, was er brauchte. Für ihn hieß das tagelange Schmerzen und Wunden, die selten rechtzeitig vor einer neuen Runde wieder verheilt waren.

Er zitterte leicht und wünschte sich die Zeit wieder in der der dunkle Lord noch ein körperloser Geist gewesen war, als es noch so war, konnte er in Ruhe leben und hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber machen müssen, was sein würde wenn Voldemort zurück kehren würde und was das für ihn bedeutete. Doch nun... , er hob seinen Kopf leicht und betrachtete den Verband, der um seine Arme gewickelt worden war.

Schwäche...ja er war schwach und er wusste es, doch es war der lebendige Alptraum, den er jetzt lebte und er hatte nur diesen Ausweg gesehen, aber seine Mutter hatte ihn noch rechtzeitig gefunden und sofort versorgt. Sein Vater war nicht darüber erfreut und hatte ihn zur Rede gestellt, die Strafe, die er bekommen hatte, war das Beste gewesen was ihm hatte passieren könne, so hatte er jedenfalls gedacht. Eine Woche Kerker mit wenig Essen. Es war besser als mit diesem Monster im Bett und deswegen hatte er nicht protestiert, doch was dann in den Kerkern passiert war. Er verdrängte die Gedanken bevor die passenden Bilder dazu in seinem Kopf auftauchen konnten.

Er blickte sich um in seinem Raum. Ja hier war er sicher hier würde niemand abends in sein Bett kommen nur um seine verdammten Triebe an ihm auszulassen. Dumbledore und egal wie wenig er den Mann mochte, er war der einzige Grund warum Voldemort noch nicht die Schule eingenommen hatte, und er war wirklich dankbar dafür, das es wenigstens jemanden gab, den dieses Monster fürchtete. Vielleicht konnte ja der weise Schulleiter Ihn besiegen und wieder für Frieden sorgen. Potter... in seinen Gedanken immer Harry war ja nun nicht mehr da um den Mistkerl den Gar aus zu machen.

Fudge war aber auch ein Idiot, aber wieso? Diese Frage beschäftige ihn schon so lange, seit der erste Artikel darüber erschien. War der Minister nicht daran interessiert für Frieden zu sorgen oder was hatte er damit bezweckt. Sein Blick wanderte zu seiner magischen Uhr und sie teilte ihm erfreuliches mit. 03.15 Uhr... er war sicher von heute an würde er mindestens bis zu den Winterferien in Ruhe schlafen können...

Korridor im Slytherin Kerker03.20 Uhr

Ein Schatten huschte den Gang entlang und die Treppen hinauf. Da war auch schon das Ziel die Tür zu dem Korridor der Vertrauensschüler...leise ganz leise wurde der Knauf gedreht und der Schatten stutzte... die Tür war verschlossen... Ein leises Kichern und sie zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Alohomora!„ Ein Klicken und die Tür öffnete sich. Kein Knarren war zu hören, obwohl die meisten, das wohl bei einer Verlies Tür erwarteten.

Sie schlich hindurch und blickte sich um bis sie entdeckte was sie suchte...eine Kerze. „Lacarne inflamare„ Der Schein der Kerze machte die Suche etwas einfacher... es gab fünf Türen auf dem Gang einer führte von hier aus direkt in das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler. Eine der Türen führte in den Raum von Millicent Bullstrode dem weiblichen Sprecher des fünften Jahrgangs. Zwei weitere gehörten den Sprechern des sechsten Jahres und die letzte Tür, die die sie suchte gehörte der Person zu dem sie jetzt wollte. In einem schon geisterhaften Gang bewegte sich der Schatten in auf die Tür am Ende des Korridores zu. Einer 5 und ein M zeigten, dass sie dort richtig war.

Leise versuchte sie auch diese Tür zu öffnen aber auch sie war verriegelt, wieder wurde der Zauberstab gezückt. „Alohomora!„ Doch das Schloss rührte sich nicht.. die Person blickte verblüfft auf die Tür. Zuckte jedoch dann nur mit dem Schultern bevor sie erneut eine Formel sprach. „Quietus totallis„ Ein tiefe Stille legte sich über den Gang und nicht einmal das Flackern und Knistern der Kerze war noch zu hören. Wieder eine Formel und die Tür zersplitterte ohne einem einzigen Laut in tausende von hölzernen Splittern. Die Person lächelte leicht, es kam dem Grinsen eines Wahnsinnigen sehr nahe.

Langsam trat die Person durch den Rahmen des Zimmer und mit dem Wedeln des Stabes in der Hand war die Tür wieder ganz. Ein weiteres Murmeln und diese Tür würde nicht mal der einer der siebten Klasse öffnen können. Langsam trat sie auf das Himmelsbett zu. Die grünen Vorhänge waren nicht zugezogen und das Mondlicht schien auf die Decke. Ein Körper war auszumachen, in der Mitte des Bettes. Zusammengerollt wie eine Katze. Das Gesicht des Jungen war entspannt und es war sicher, wenn einer der Gryffindors ihn jetzt gesehen hätte, sie hätten geschworen, dass das diese Person nichts mit dem Slytherin den sie kannten gemeinsam hatte. Plump hopste die Person auf das Bett und kroch langsam über die schlafende Person, das Gesicht sah im Mondschein noch blasser aus, als er eigentlich war.

Vorsichtig zog die Person die Decke weg und enthüllte den in Satin Schlafanzug gepackten Körper. Sie legte eine Hand auf das Knie und ließ ihre Hand langsam den Oberschenkel hochfahren. Der Junge zuckte zusammen, als er einen leichten Druck auf seinem Bein spürte. Ihm wurde sofort bewusst wer das nur sein konnte. Seine Augen flogen auf, der Kopf hob sich und keine hundertstel Sekunde später wurde die Verliese von einem markerschütternden Schrei erfüllt. Er riss sich los und kroch panisch weg von der Person , das er dabei vom Bett fiel, schien er nicht zu bemerken.

Heron schreckte aus seinem wohlverdienten Schlaf, als er einen markerschütternden Schrei hörte. Slene war ebenfalls

Der junge Elf flitzte hinaus und direkt Richtung Korridor der Vertrauensschüler. In seiner Eile rannte er ein paar seiner Schüler um, die ihm komische Blicke zuwarfen. Er bemerkte sie jedoch nicht. Als er den gesuchte Raum fand, standen in dem Gang schon einige Schüler vor der besagten Tür durch die er musste.

„Warum machen sie die Tür nicht auf?„ blaffte Harry einen der Siebten an. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Verschlossen und wir kriegen sie nicht auf!„ Harry schob sich an den Kindern vorbei, zog den Zauberstab. „Explodes maximalles„ Die Tür zersplitterte nun schon zum zweiten mal in dieser Nacht in tausende von Splittern. Das war auch ein Weg um sich Zutritt zu verschaffen. Harry trat durch die Splitter in den Raum, dabei eine Beschwörungsformel murmelnd. In seinen Händen bildete eine Kugel aus Licht.

Die Schüler hinter ihm betrachteten diese kleine Stück Magie mit Wunder. Elfenmagie war etwas was sie noch nie gesehen hatten. Und das ohne Zauberstab. Harry trat durch den Rahmen der Tür und ließ die Kugel los, diese schwebte unter die Mitte der Zimmerdecke und erleuchtete somit den ganzen Raum...

Harry schnappte nach Luft als er das Bild, was sich ihm bot, betrachtete. Draco saß in seinen dunkelblauen Schlafsachen in einer Ecke und bemühte sich noch weiter in ihr zu verschwinden. Auf dem Himmelbett saß, in Strapsen und schwarzer Reizwäsche, die viel mehr das enthüllte, was sie eigentlich bedecken sollte, Pansy Parkinson und schaute doof aus der Wäsche. Wahrscheinlich wegen der Reaktion ihres Objektes der Begierde. Sie schien noch gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass sie mit Draco nicht mehr allein war.

Harrys Wangen färbten sich in einem zarten fast nicht zu sehenden Rosa Ton. Die Masse hinter ihm kicherte leise, alle konnten sich natürlich denken, was Pansy da tun wollte. In Harry machte sich Empörung breit, er wusste zwar, dass Parkinson von der Sache mit Voldemort keine Ahnung hatte, aber so etwas... „MISS PARKINSON!„ Angesprochene drehte sich um und erstarrte, errötete aber auch gleichzeitig, dass sie eine Tomate bei weitem übertraf. „Was in Kardis' Namen tun sie hier mitten in der Nacht in diesem Aufzug! Bedecken sie sich gefälligst!„

Die Angesprochene Person reagierte nicht gleich, bedeckte sich aber dann und wartete...

„Miss Parkinson, ich hatte sie etwas gefragt! Ich möchte ein Antwort und die Wahrheit bitte!„ Das Mädchen errötete noch schlimmer, falls so etwas möglich war und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, dass keiner der Schüler es verstand. Harry jedoch verstand es bestens und er mochte die Antwort ganz und gar nicht, er wusste zwar nicht warum, aber es war so.

„Danke Miss Parkinson. Leider hat ihre kleine Aktion den ganzen Kerker aufgeweckt und es scheint mir, dass Mr. Malfoy nicht der gleichen Ansicht ist wie sie.„ Besagte Person saß immer noch zusammen gekauert in der Ecke und gab sich nicht mal Mühe so zu wirken, als wäre ihm alles egal. Sehr nicht Malfoyisch! „Ich muss ihnen für diese kleine Aktion Nachsitzen erteilen. Kommen sie Montag in mein Büro um 8 Uhr. Nein ich werde ihnen keine Punkte abziehen, das Haus soll nicht unter ihren bekloppten Ideen leiden und nun machen sie das sie wieder in ihren Raum kommen und bleiben sie dort! Marsch!„

Pansy nun vollkommen verwirrt, rannte an der Gruppe von Schülern vorbei und in Richtung ihres Zimmers.


End file.
